<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You stood in the way and eclipsed the dawn. by thephilosophah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130814">You stood in the way and eclipsed the dawn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah'>thephilosophah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It always flinches first. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Akechi Goro, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's left-handed, they all realize belatedly. It's not an important piece of information, but it's not such a subtle detail that they shouldn't have noticed before.<br/>Why are they noticing now, when he's pointing a gun?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It always flinches first. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (Among Thieves)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prologue is thieves's pov (mostly akira ngl) but the rest of the fic is akechi pov, i promise</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Fool: The start of a journey. The potential of countless possibilities.<br/>The World, reversed: An end that never came. Stagnation and incompletion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing is... it doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter what Akechi would have said, if he had a little more time to think through the psychosis he inflicted on himself and the injuries he sustained from the Phantom Thieves. He can't even stand up. Can barely push himself to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he can't think. Can't get their words to stick to his brain. They're not getting through to him, and he tells them as much. Maybe he would've said something more, if he had more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn't matter, because a second Akechi walks in, at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the eff," Ryuji grits out. "Akechi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's another one?" Yusuke says. "Wait..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!" Morgana says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Akechi says nothing. He just takes a moment to laugh before he pulls out a gun and aims it at his fleshy original, still despairing on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least three of them cry out, wordless little pleas that they give up on. It doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Akechi spares them a glance. "I'll take care of the rest of you later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real Akechi, broken and shaking on his hands and knees, shakes his head. "...Of course. He sends a puppet to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't act surprised," Cognitive Akechi says. "You should've known. If you think me a puppet, then what does that say about you? You have your free will, but you never acted as anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> a puppet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi coughs. Something black lands on the floor under his mouth. He tries to get up, but all he manages is to move one of his hands off the floor and to his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you don't have much in you anyway," Cognitive Akechi continues. "The Captain has no need for losers, and you're taking too long to die." He scoffs. "If you've lost already, then you should give up and drop dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shakes his head. "Like hell. If I go, you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine by me," Cognitive Akechi says. "I'll gladly die for our Captain. This doesn't even change the plan at all; just moves it up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi goes very, very still. "...What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you truly believe you'd be spared after all the murders you undertook?" He pauses. "Don't tell me...? Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi pushes himself up - not quite upright, but to his feet, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cognitive doppelganger keeps the gun aimed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi is wheezing, one hand curled around his middle, the start of a sentence climbing its way out of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann doesn't hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a huff before she moves, and it's enough for Ryuji to duck out of the way, give her the room she needs. She whips Cognitive Akechi's arm down, making him drop the gun and growl in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he'd have thought to pick it back up, if Makoto and Yusuke weren't already pointing muzzles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann whips again. Somewhere between Metaverse physics and their own cognition, she wraps the end of her whip around Akechi and yanks him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?" Cognitive Akechi spits. A handful of Shadows materialize behind him. "You really think you're going to walk away from here alive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends to pick up his gun. Makoto empties two rounds. Yusuke, about a dozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Akechi falls to his knees, clutching at parts of himself. He doesn't bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi, now sprawled between the Phantom Thieves and looking more broken by the second, spits blood. "You're all idiots," he gruffs, and takes out his own gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots to the back of the group. Towards Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet flies over her head and hits a panel on a pillar, triggering an alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wall rises up out of the floor while a metallic voice calls for an evacuation over the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing!?" Cognitive Akechi yells from the other side of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignore that," Akechi grits out, from this side of the wall. "Hurry up and go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shakes his head. "Dude, no. Are you kidding me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've left me a long time ago," Akechi says. He pauses to cough up a lung. "Why did you drag me to you? It makes no sense... You knew I was armed. So why did you...? I don't understand you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were we supposed to sit by and watch you get killed?" Ann says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you really don't understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shakes his head. His hands are shaking, so much so that the gun clutters in his hold. He puts it away. "I know. Just go. They're on alert now, so there's going to be some tough Shadows coming this way soon..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto kneels in front of him, one hand at his shoulder. "We didn't keep from watching you get shot only to watch you bleed out. We're getting you out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shakes his head. "You can't be that stupid, seriously... I almost shot one of you." He jerks his head to Futaba. Then he makes eye contact with Akira. "I did shoot one of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira crouches next to Makoto. "You've tried to kill me three times," he says. "And I suspect you're not done with your third attempt. So if I tell you we're getting you out of here, I trust you to know it's non-negotiable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi laughs, ugly and wet. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you later. I guess you'll have to stay alive, if you want to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi laughs again. This one sounds even uglier and it sends him into a coughing fit that has him writhing on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't shoot me," Futaba says. "And I refuse to watch you die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her goggles go up in flames. Necronomicon materializes over her head. As it reaches down to pick her up, Futaba reaches down and grabs Akechi's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Necronomicon picks him up, too, and scoops the two of them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have the cards," Morgana says. "We need to move!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good point," Akira says, pointing at him. "Let's split up, I don't want anyone left behind when security catches up to this alarm. Mona, take Panther, Skull and Fox and open that door. Leave as soon as it's open. Noir, Queen, we're escorting Oracle out of here." He pauses to look at the two of them. "Our cargo is fragile. I don't think we can heal a psychotic breakdown."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't," Futaba calls from up in her Persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira nods. "Let's move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see you outside," Ryuji calls over his shoulder before that team takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira leads the way to the side deck and from there, to the front deck. Necronomicon is too large to fly through the ship, so it has to hover just outside it. When the side deck corridor ends, instead of splitting up, Haru jumps up on top of Necronomicon and waves for Akira and Makoto to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the front, they make sure they're as far from the Diet building as possible before they stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is as far as we can go," Makoto says, looking over the railing. The ship splits the water with a resolute force. "Oracle, how's it looking up there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi has been coughing through the whole escape, giving intermediate groans of pain. By now, it sounds so wet that he must be throwing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Real bad," Futaba says. "I mean, I have a guy bleeding out inside my Persona. It doesn't get worse than that. He's shaking a lot, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> shaking. His signal is all over the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he look stable enough to take him out into the real world?" Haru calls up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," Futaba hisses. "But I've been running a code to figure out what would heal him in here, and nothing's come up--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi gives a particularly violent cough. Futaba makes a choked gasp followed by a terribly loud slapping noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dying in here! Get your shit together, Crow, don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> die in my soul!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira pulls out his phone and does the one thing phones can do inside the Metaverse - activates the Nav.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, it's clear that moving to the very edge of the ship was necessary. They actually materialize behind the stone fence of the building across from the Diet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one to see the Ace Detective collapse on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Check his breathing," Makoto says, furiously typing in her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ragged," Akira says. "I think he's bruised somewhere bruises aren't supposed to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a sound from the other side of the stone fence, then familiar voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akira?" Ryuji hisses. "Yo, where you at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru jumps up to wave her hand over the fence. "Over here! I think there's an entrance to the side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi starts coughing again, by the time the others walk around the wall to join them. He's started to shake, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That looks bad," Yusuke says. "He needs a doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't take Akechi to a hospital," Ann says. "What are we gonna say? 'Oh yeah, we fought him in another dimension and also he's suffering a psychotic breakdown, he's probably in a lot of pain, please help'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know a doctor," Akira says, already hoisting Akechi up by the arm. "Someone get a taxi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't all fit in a taxi," Ryuji says, even as he darts out and around the wall to get one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just need someone to help me carry him," Akira says. "Everyone else can take the train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Makoto says. She hooks Akechi's free arm over her shoulders. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming too," Futaba says. She wrestles Akira's bag off his shoulder and holds it open. "Mona, come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumps in. "Yeah, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira frowns. "You don't need to come too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding out inside my soul,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Futaba hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got one!" Ryuji calls over the wall. "Hurry up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle Akechi inside the taxi. Makoto takes the passenger seat so Futaba won't have to. To avoid having Morgana noticed, she tells herself. To keep Futaba from having to sit next to a stranger, she tells herself. To give directions that Futaba might not be able to, she tells herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't fool herself. She knows she couldn't possibly have sat through a car ride with Akechi shaking and twisting right next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes sure to give the driver a generous tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime along the ride, Akechi stopped coughing, and that's somehow worse. His shaking has evolved to convulsing, and his eyes are half-closed and empty white. It's harder to get him out of the car than it was to get him in it - he's shaking so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some miracle they manage to arrive at Takemi's clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up from behind her office when she sees them come in. "You're kidding." She shakes her head. "Bring him in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shoulders the door to the exam room open for them. It's difficult to multitask. So much of his attention is on keeping Akechi from spasming to his doom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie him down," Takemi says. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know the psychotic breakdowns people keep mentioning in the news?" Akira says, struggling to pin Akechi to the exam table by the shoulders. Makoto wrestles with his legs. She's taken a few knees to the sides already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi quickly goes through checking Akechi's vitals. "You better be joking, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira gives her the most dead stare he's ever mustered. "Does this look like a situation that calls for jokes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi huffs. "Hold him, but not so much you might bruise him. And make sure his tongue doesn't choke him." She points a finger in Akira's face. "Don't lose him before I come back." She ducks into the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto finally grabs hold of Akechi's ankles and pins them down. Her eyes are wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takemi works miracles," Akira says while trying to figure out a way to check inside Akechi's mouth without letting go of his shoulders. "I trust her to save lives. Can I ask you to trust her, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sniffs, shaking her head. "How can I trust anything right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me," Akira says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under his hands, Akechi continues to convulse. "Look at me. Don't look down, look at me. Takemi's medicine has gotten us through a lot of Palaces." Akira's entire arms shake with Akechi's force. "And I have been in her care in the real world as well. Would I lie to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto sniffles. She's already crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust her. I trust her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nods. "I'll trust her too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank</span>
  <em>
    <span> you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takemi says, walking back in the room, shaking a small bottle in one hand. She goes to rummage through a drawer with the other. "You guys are doing a great job not panicking, please keep it that way." She pulls out a syringe. She fills it from the bottle and delivers a shot to Akechi's thigh, straight through his pants. "Now tell me what the hell happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He suffered a psychotic breakdown," Akira says. "Like the ones in the news."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This looks like a seizure," Takemi says, digging through a cabinet. "A violent one at that. How do you know that's not the case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira glares at her. "Do you know me to lie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't lie if you don't know for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This, I know for sure," Akira says. "And trust me when I say I can't tell you how it occured. It did, and that's what it is. Can you help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi opens Akechi's mouth and feeds him the contents of another small bottle. You'd think it'd be impossible to make someone drink while unconscious, but apparently it's not for a doctor. "I can treat the symptoms, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now, that's enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi's shaking lets up a little, enough for Takemi to take a better look at his vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His pulse is strong, but his breathing is irregular." She shines a light on one eye, then the other. They're both empty white. "He's in a real bad spot. You sure this isn't something you want to take to the police, or at least a hospital?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure," Akira nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he seems to doubt himself. He looks to Makoto in his uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi checks her watch. She pulls an empty patient profile from her desk and clips it to her clipboard. "Alright, he's not shaking so much he might fall off anymore. Get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira slowly lets go. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi fixes a glare on him. "I don't need you in my way. Leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto takes his wrist and pulls him out to the waiting room. The door slips shut quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba is sitting in one of the chairs, face buried in Morgana's fur. Morgana himself is draped awkwardly over her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira and Makoto exchange a look. They sit on either side of Futaba, hug her around the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it, now Akira is crying, too. Great. Can cats cry? Would be funny if they had a whole quartet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nothing could be funny right now.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Futaba, what's wrong?" he says. Trying to sort things out a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was inside my Persona," Futaba says through her sobs. "He was dying inside the manifestation of my inner self. It doesn't get more personal than that, Akira."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry," he settles on. "There must have been another way to transport him..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't," Futaba says, shaking her head. "You think he'd have stayed in anyone's arms? You saw how he was shaking. Don't get me started on Johanna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto rests her head on Futaba's shoulder. "The thought crossed my mind, I have to admit..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba shakes her head again. She reaches under her glasses to wipe her eyes. "It wouldn't have worked. He'd have fallen off..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana, now that he's not being used as a cry muffler, takes the chance to move to Akira's lap. "You did what was best, given the situation. Right now, the doctor is the only one who can do anything about Akechi. It's out of our hands. Let's focus on what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Makoto says. She takes a deep breath to clear her voice. "We should regroup with the others. I guess there's not much to debrief, but still... You got the door open, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nods. "Looked like there was something waiting for us on the other side, but we hightailed as soon as we made sure that the door wouldn't close on us again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira pets down Morgana's back. "Good job. You guys were quick, too. Didn't run into any trouble?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we were alright." Akira swallows. "In regards to the Palace, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana's tail swishes. "Are you feeling okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Futaba hisses. "He tries to kill us, and then we have to save his ass? And he might even die right now? What the hell!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand your frustration," Makoto nods. "What happened inside the Palace is deeply unsettling. To have to continue dealing with it in reality..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Akira says. "If he weren't already dying, I'd have beat him up in reality too. Pisses me off." He crosses his arms. "You saw how he was before the fight. He was fucking smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Wish we could've met a few years earlier,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> my ass. Trying to play victim of circumstances." He pulls out his phone, texts the others to check where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto pushes some hair behind her ear. "In truth, I understand what he was trying to say. Had he been on our side, taking on any Palace would've been infinitely easier. Even in our time together, he never fought with all his power." She swallows. "But if he were on our side from the beginning..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There wouldn't have been breakdowns or shutdowns," Futaba finishes. "It doesn't matter if he'd tried to join us for real. As soon as we got into Shido's Palace, he'd have been killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira sinks down in his seat. "He could've been killed today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have. He very well could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Ann hesitated, would Cognitive Akechi have fired? Had she taken a second more? Had Yusuke and Makoto not followed up when they did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Akechi triggered the alarm just a minute earlier?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," Morgana says out loud. "Because he wasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba pulls a phone out of her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Akechi's," she says. "Locked. Not a problem for me, but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana headbutts the hand holding the phone. "You'll have time to look through it later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like ages before they hear Akechi cough from the exam room. The rest of the team has made their way to Yongen-Jaya. Futaba joined them at Leblanc. Ryuji and Haru have been taking turns coming in the clinic to sit with Makoto and Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji brings some curry bread at some point, but Akira feels like he might throw up at the mere prospect of eating. Makoto manages a bite before she, too, realizes she's nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They accept the water Ryuji offers, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're hushedly talking about morale back at Leblanc when Takemi walks out into the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Kurusu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs. "You were right. That wasn't a typical seizure. I couldn't do much for the cause, so I only treated the symptoms. I checked him over." She gives him a look. "He has some injuries that I can't chalk up to accidents caused by his convulsions. Is there something more I should know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji and Makoto can't keep looking at her. Akira, however, has no problem staring death right in the eye. "He lost a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi's eyebrows rise. "A physical fight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the most part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "Fine, be cryptic. It's not like knowing the details is going to help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other room, Akechi's coughing picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi sighs. "His breathing is very disturbed, so I'll have to keep him overnight, at least. I can't let you see him, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji opens his mouth, but any protest he may have had dies when Takemi glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to do my job, and you guys need to sleep. And for heaven's sake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat </span>
  </em>
  <span>something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stands. "Is there anything more we can do...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi gestures her head to Akira. "You heard your friend, didn't you? Trust in me. That's all I ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira stands up, puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder to calm her down while he still speaks to Takemi. "I'll be in Leblanc. You'll call me if you need an extra set of hands, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi shakes her head. "I don't need help, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But in case you end up needing it," Akira insists. "Will you call me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi crosses her arms. "And if you don't hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, Takemi," Akira says. "I'll wake up at any hour of the night if it means one less death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi nods, a tight smile on her face. "Sounds like a deal."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira doesn't sleep as much as he drifts around in his head. Ann is twisting and turning on his couch, Yusuke has taken to the floor, just like he had all those months ago. Ryuji and Makoto had to be home for the night, for their respective family members. Haru had tried to take up Futaba on her offer to share her room, but as the night went on and sleep kept being evasive, they both eventually moved to Leblanc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They two of them are small enough that they can sprawl on the seats of a booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody is in deep enough sleep to not get up when they hear Akira talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Takemi. Do you still have a pair of hands available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background of the call, Akira can hear wretched coughing intercepted by cursing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's already pulling his shoes on. "I'm on my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't wear something that might stain with red," Takemi says before she ends the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah right. Like he's going to bother changing clothes, of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann and Yusuke stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on," Ann says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something came up with the doctor," Akira says. "I'll be back once it's done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke shakes his head. "You can't possibly think we're just going to sit here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me when I say Takemi hates having extra people in her clinic. If she's calling me, it must already be a shitty situation. Let's not make it any shittier by crowding her." He looks to them in turn. "If you get sleepy before I get back, feel free to take the bed. Morgana can share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He speedwalks to Takemi's clinic. It's freezing out - maybe going over in his pyjamas wasn't the best idea after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinic is warm, at least, when he steps in. "Doctor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" Takemi calls over a genuinely impressive string of curses that continues even when Akira steps into the exam room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, when Akechi notices him, he kicks the cursing up a notch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is burning, it feels like, and there's a number of blankets tangled on Akechi, some kicked off to the floor. Takemi's medical robe is thrown over her chair, under Akechi's coat and what looks like the shirt he was wearing underneath. Akechi himself is in a t-shirt that exposes the bruises on his arms. One of them is bandaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them are currently in the process of wrestling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold him down," Takemi says. Her voice stays calm, barely raised. "Don't hurt him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira manages to weasel his way between the two and takes Takemi's place in struggling to keep Akechi to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi puts up quite the fight, for someone looking as shitty as he does. He's so pale he's starting to go gray around the eyes, but his hands are flushed red where blood manages to reach. It looks terrifying, his fingertips red enough to look alive but his knuckles white as the bone underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About half of what he's doing looks deliberate. He's trying to fight, but his limbs spasm too violently for him to control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He controls what he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--filthy fucking piece of shit, dare to fucking touch me after everything, after every damn thing your worthless ass did, you fucking saw, didn't you? Get your motherfucking mutts off me, leave me the shit alone--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shakes his head. "If you want to die that badly, then you must know that I won't let you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I give a flying fuck! Should've stabbed you when you were carrying me, asshole, should've shot you again. Killed that girl, shot her in that room, stabbed her. Fucking asshole, what then? Would you do the same now, if I'd motherfucking killed her right in front of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira leans his face close to Akechi's, so close that Akechi has to plant his head on the exam table to avoid getting headbutted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't fucking matter. You did what you did, and I'm doing what I'm doing. Get your shit together." He growls at him, hoping the higher position is enough to cover for his exhaustion. "Hold still."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi blinks. Then he grinds his teeth and only glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's stopped moving deliberately, Akira guesses. All that's left is the shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need his arm," Takemi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi's eyes widen just a tiny bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira straightens up, though he keeps a solid hold. "His arm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give him the shot in the leg, too, but I'd rather not get kicked in the chin again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Wait," Akechi grits out. He frowns, fights against a coughing fit that has him spitting blood on the already bloody cover on the exam table. "What... what is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're shaking terribly," Takemi says, visibly relieved that her patient is willing to speak in anything other than insults, now. "It's to relax your muscles. It'll make you a bit sleepy, so you'll get to calm down, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira nods. That sounds just right. He moves to give Takemi space by Akechi's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Akechi says again. He makes eye contact with Takemi. "Don't. I won't fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi shakes her head. "This isn't just because you were violent earlier. This is to reign in your body's reactions, too. There's a number of things on you that need treatment. We can't risk it while you're like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestures at his still-spasming limbs, held in place by Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi sighs. "Do you not want the shot because you're afraid, or because you don't want to lose consciousness again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi shakes his head again. "Can you at least make it a small dose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi pats his hand. "I'll brew up something to stop the shaking, but leave you awake. Then we can check your lungs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi nods. He shoots a glare at Akira. "I'll cooperate as long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's</span>
  </em>
  <span> not around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira slowly, slowly lets go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi keeps shaking, but now he only uses his newfound freedom to pull a blanket over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi sighs. "Looks like you're being honest." She turns to Akira. "Sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sleeping anyway." He glares back at Akechi. "You know I'm going to come back, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi doesn't dignify that with an answer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That's quite the crowd," Sojiro says when he comes into the shop in the morning only to find it filled with teenagers dead on their feet. "How long have you guys been here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The night," Akira says. He's nursing a hot cup of coffee. Takemi's clinic may have been hot, but the rest of the world - including Leblanc - is freezing. After about two hours of huddling around the space heater, they all moved downstairs so they could brood over coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro blinks. "What's going on, kids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba is still lying down in one of the booths. She kicks one of her legs up in the air to let him know where she is before she speaks. "Thieves stuff. Terrible, terrible Thieves stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe we have school today," Ann grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Yusuke nods over his coffee. "I'm certain I should leave here earlier than I usually do, but I'm not sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A half-hour should be enough," Ann says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have school and it still seems like the world is moving on too easily," Akira says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro furrows his brows. "You guys are worrying me. Did someone die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru, who has remained silent, tucks her head between her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone almost did," Akira says. "But it's not for you to worry right now. I'll go check on them later today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro frowns at him. "Check-- later today? Where are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close enough," Akira says, sipping on his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro sighs. "Fine. But you can't tell me when to worry, got that?" He walks around the bar and slips an apron on. "Now you guys should get going. It's about time to go to school, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira waits until well into mid-morning to go to the clinic. Most people should be at work or school at this hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba is crouched outside Leblanc. She doesn't have anywhere to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about twenty seconds of silent eye contact, Akira sighs. "Are you sure you want to come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to make you understand," Futaba says as she pushes herself up and starts walking. "Think of it like this: no one has ever even touched any of your Personas. Yesterday, not only did he touch mine, he was in its insides. He was dying." She frowns at him. "So, will you believe me if I say it's very personal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I have to," Akira says. He pauses in front of the clinic's door. "It's not pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba fixes him a glare. "He threw up about a fifth of his blood inside my soul."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira recoils with the mental image. "There's no way..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the Metaverse? You should know better than to think that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she's right, that's the thing. Akechi could easily have lost a fifth of his blood in his cognition, only to be thrown into a real world with physics and biology where his unhealth would manifest very differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was coughing up blood in the clinic too," he says at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba scoffs. She pushes past him and walks into the clinic by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor?" Akira calls. "I brought someone with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a hint of a voice from the exam room. Takemi answers a few seconds later. "Come in one at a time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go first," Futaba says. She crouches down on a chair, leaving no room for argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira asks the ceiling for some patience. "I'm coming in, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the exam room, the temperature is still closer to boiling than anything else. Takemi has changed into a different dress, and Akechi is comfortably tucked under at least seven blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is also, notably, glaring bloody daggers at Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hot in here," Akira says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," Takemi nods, and doesn't elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira tries to make eye contact, but there's so much hatred crammed into Akechi's glare that he ends up looking at the blankets, instead. "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi doesn't answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira sighs, makes eye contact. "Can you not speak, or do you not want to talk to me, in particular?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi doesn't even change his expression. His eyes are bloodshot, the skin around them ashy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira turns to Takemi for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi puts her hands up. "Don't look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's</span>
  </em>
  <span> not telling me anything," Akira says, jerking his head to the exam table. "And you'd know if he can't talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can talk," Takemi says. "It seems he has a grudge." She crosses her arms. "Now, I need you to elaborate something for me, Kurusu. You said he lost a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. This. "I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira spares a glance to Akechi. Yup, still glaring. "I may have been involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Involved enough to cause those injuries?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira holds her gaze. "How do you expect me to answer that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi stands up from her chair. "I don't appreciate your bringing me your victim to patch up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira pulls his shirt over his head and spreads his arms out. "I wouldn't say victim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absently, he wonders if maybe showing off his own injuries from that same fight wasn't the most appropriate course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wrong choice of words, then," Takemi says, looking him over, visibly forming a mental list of every bruise she can see. "But a confirmation of the accusation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira puts his shirt back on. "How is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better. I can probably discharge him before midnight. It depends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira frowns. "That's not very specific."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi growls. "I</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you didn't just ask me for a patient's details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira takes a step back. "This is making me deeply uncomfortable. He's right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Takemi nods. "But if he doesn't want to speak to you, that's your problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira turns back to Akechi. "Do you really hate me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. Maybe looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill. Akira feels something crawl down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much so that you won't even talk to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi snakes a hand out of the covers to flip him off. His hand is shaking, though it's nowhere near as bad as it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Futaba is here too," Akira says. "I'll tell her to come in on my way out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi continues to glare even as Akira walks out the door and closes it behind him. He can tell, because he feels the murder in those eyes follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits outside while Futaba goes in. She doesn't stay much longer than Akira did, and she's much more hurried to leave than he is. She grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He talked to you," Akira says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few words," Futaba nods. "He didn't talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a grudge, Takemi says."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba pulls her phone out of a pocket with her free hand. "The real question is, which one of us is the exception."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The exception?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will he speak to everyone but you, because his grudge is with you?" Futaba explains, pressing something on her phone. "Or will he not speak to any Thieves except for me, because he was in my soul?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A click of static from her phone, then an audio feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--you say?" comes Takemi's voice, a little distorted from the poor quality of the audio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the right of the doorway," comes a voice that Akira is scared to recognize as Akechi's. It's stilted, it's ragged, it comes out too deep. Kind of like Sojiro's smoker rasp. Kind of like Akechi's throat has been sliced open. "At the edge of that poster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two clicks. Footsteps, probably. "Are you sure?" Takemi's voice asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She planted a bug. I saw her," Akechi rasps. "She's probably listening right now. I wouldn't be surprised if they're all listening together in a circle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Takemi goes, quickly followed by a loud static rustle. "This thing? What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps, clicking loud. Takemi's platforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An audio bug," Akechi rasps after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think they're listening right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if they all are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> surely is. Hey, Sakura," Akechi growls. "Did you really think this would work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba frowns at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or did that bitch leader set you up for it?" Akechi continues. "Yo leader, if you're listening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira leans closer as Futaba offers the phone towards him. There's another rustle from the other end, probably Akechi taking the bug in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crunch, then the screen displays an error message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...A third option," Akira suggests. "He won't speak to anyone except for Takemi. And that's only because she is necessary for his survival."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be going into the Palace," Makoto says. However, her eyes are downcast and her arms are crossed. "But I highly doubt we'd be able to proceed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann nervously pulls at one of her pigtails. "Yeah, I feel a mess right now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how's he doing?" Ryuji says, half-leaning out of his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He won't speak to Akira," Futaba says. "Or maybe, he'll only speak to the good doctor. We're not sure yet." She picks her head out of her laptop to point at Ryuji. "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go see him so we know which one is the case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji shakes his head. "Hell no. I don't want to see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you," Makoto says, biting her lip. "I'd say our best option would be to bring him someone he's familiar and on good terms with, but the only person I can think of is my sister, and that just sounds like a bad idea all around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you could go," Ryuji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto blinks for a moment. "Wh-- me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah," he shrugs. "You're the other Niijima sister. You two got along pretty well while he was working with us, right? And you said it yourself, he doesn't like me, I don't like him. I'm pretty sure he at least tolerates you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto frowns. "I don't know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could take you as a positive," Futaba says. "And also take a neutral, just to get more data. I vote for Inari."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke frowns at her. "Why me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Akechi barely ever spoke in private, and I can't think of a single moment when the two of you exchanged ideas or opinions or anything even vaguely emotional," Futaba says. "You're the definition of a familiar person he has completely neutral connotations of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a plan," Akira says. He turns to Haru. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru hasn't spoken a single word in this meeting. Thinking back, Akira isn't sure if she spoke during the last meeting, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi... I understand him," Haru says, carefully. "I was just wondering... when I awakened my powers, one of the first things I did was go into my father's Palace. I'm sure Akechi did much of the same... I was wondering, had Mona-chan not found me when he did...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana goes to sit on Haru's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru's unfinished sentence isn't the only thing that hangs in the air. They all remember what Akechi had said before the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Morgana and Haru not met when they did--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Akechi met any of them a couple of years earlier, when he was awakening to his own powers--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira forcibly shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. That's not what happened, there's no use talking in hypotheticals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stings, too, because Akechi had phrased it the same way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takemi Medical Clinic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...My little guinea pig. Why the sudden call?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's getting late. You said you'd discharge him before midnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If all had gone well, yes. But there were complications. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? Come on, Doctor..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't so much as give me a name, kid. Don't be so full of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You have a point. Tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's say sometime close to noon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds okay... Did he tell you his name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding? Of course not. I assume it's for the same reason you didn't tell me it, either."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor Takemi!" Futaba calls when they come in the clinic the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's us," Akira says. "Can we come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, go ahead," Takemi calls from the exam room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi is sitting up on the exam table. His skin is a little more fleshy today, less like the corpse-pale it was sporting earlier. He's dressed, though his coat hangs open. His shirt is also, understandably, terribly wrinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By comparison, Takemi looks rather composed. She's wearing a longer skirt today, and her medical robe is neatly hung on a hook on the wall. The room is still burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you talk to me today?" Akira tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi doesn't even look at him, though his face does twist in a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi packs a small paper bag, scribbles a note and slips it inside. "These should last you for the week. It'd be best if you could come see me after that, but I won't hold my breath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi slips his shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi hands him the bag. "Stay hydrated, rest, keep warm. You know the drill by now." Her eyes slide over to Akira. "I'm sure the kid can come over and pick up some blankets if you end up needing them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba holds her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi just stares it. Then at Futaba's face. Back to her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba wiggles her hand, as if her offer isn't obvious enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Are you joking," Akechi growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba meets his eyes. "Do I look like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi stiffly puts his free hand on hers. It's the most uncomfortable anyone has ever looked to take another's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba pulls him a few steps, just enough that Akira can step forward towards Takemi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I owe you?" he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi shakes her head. "I didn't charge you when you came in on death's door. I won't charge you for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira blinks. "I was worse than that?" he asks, pointing to Akechi and Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi smiles. "You weren't awake enough to refuse the injections. You were far worse, my little guinea pig. I just had more freedom to work on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira frowns. "I was just beat up..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were beat up, high off your mind, bleeding internally and externally, exhausted, dehydrated, and starving." She looks over to Akechi. "This one had at least three conditions less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And at least two more," Akira argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira blinks. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If what you said was true, then yes, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira frowns. "Still..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to give me your money one more time," Takemi says sweetly, "and I'll make you regret it with the next test."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira shakes his head. "I don't think you can scare me - not after that time you locked me in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takemi smiles. "Good, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira gives her a quick hug. "We'll be going, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure he stays warm and hydrated," Takemi says.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One step forward, the cliff behind you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hanged Man: A sacrifice made willingly.<br/>Temperance, reversed: Imbalance and sickness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt cold in the exam room, Goro thinks. The blankets helped a little, but not much. Dr. Takemi had taken some of his clothes so she had better access to his flesh and blood, and that decidedly didn't help the situation.</p><p>Still, Dr. Takemi herself couldn't bear to wear her medical robe. Her dress was small and she was sweating in it.</p><p>After he agreed to cooperate, she would leave for about an hour at a time, come back wearing fresh clothes and missing all the sweat she had before. A shower and a change, then. Her dresses looked similar, black. But they were different dark colors, Goro noticed.</p><p>After that Sakura girl's failed attempt at bugging the place, Goro finally admitted that maybe he was feeling cold. Dr. Takemi had to call in someone to make a blood transfusion.</p><p>It was warm, after that.</p><p>Now, though, stepping out of the exam room with Sakura's hand refusing to leave his own, he realizes that maybe the room had been hot.</p><p>It's <em> freezing </em> out here.</p><p>He tries to hold his coat closed with the hand holding the paper bag, but it doesn't work out too well.</p><p>...Hell, they're still indoors. What is it going to be like, stepping outside?</p><p>How far away are they walking?</p><p>Sakura squeezes his hand. She must've noticed it's shaking. "Are you cold?"</p><p>Goro doesn't dignify that with an answer, tries to keep his coat closed, instead.</p><p>Sakura lets him have his hand.</p><p>He blinks at her. Slowly, he buttons up his coat. To his surprise, he finds himself angling his hand so she might take it, if she wants to.</p><p>She does. "Let's go."</p><p>Kurusu is behind them. Akechi can hear him, which means that Kurusu <em> wants </em>him to hear him. Why else would a Phantom Thief be walking so loud?</p><p>Leblanc is just around the corner, to Goro's surprise. Better yet, the sign on the door is flipped to "closed."</p><p>He can see people inside, though. Probably the rest of the Thieves. Goro resists the urge to sigh - the last thing he wants right now is to answer... anything, actually. He doesn't want to talk. He doesn't even want to breathe, his right lung fighting him on nothing but the remnants of his psychosis, his left still struggling against several bruised ribs.</p><p>However, when Sakura opens the door, she doesn't give anyone the time to speak. "We're here! Everyone shut up!"</p><p>Boss is behind the counter. He blinks in surprise, then confusion as his daughter drags a celebrity through the cafe and up the stairs.</p><p>Goro lets her. What was his alternative? Staying downstairs with a crowd of people who would pay limb and cash to interrogate him?</p><p>Kurusu doesn't follow them up.</p><p>Sakura walks him over to the couch. "Sit here," she says. "You're shaking so bad I'm starting to think you're going to break down again."</p><p>Goro hums. She lets go of his hand and goes to turn on a space heater. There's a pillow and a blanket already on the couch, but there's also a futon folded on the floor, so Goro can only assume that a few people slept over.</p><p>Sakura straightens up after she fixes the heater to her liking. When she turns to find him sitting there, looking around, she huffs and walks to him.</p><p>She picks up the blanket and fixes it around his shoulders.</p><p>Goro shakes his head, pushes the blanket off.</p><p>"Why not?" Sakura says, tilting his head.</p><p>How do you explain to someone whose entire Persona is a tiny chamber that tight spaces are uncomfortable? He just shakes his head again.</p><p>Sakura frowns. She thinks about it for a moment, then slips out of her jacket and fits it over his shoulders.</p><p>"Maybe a little short to put on properly," she mumbles as she arranges the blanket over his legs. "I'll have to go downstairs."</p><p>Goro turns his eyes to his blanket-covered lap.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?"</p><p>"...Go," he says. He hates how his voice comes out. It hurts, for one, and it sounds like gravel and shrapnel.</p><p>Sakura doesn't seem like she likes the sound of it, either. She does just fine with the word, though, and does as told. She pauses at the top of the stairs.</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>"I will, though."</p><p>And she climbs down the stairs.</p><p>Goro can hear them talk from upstairs, especially Sakamoto and Takamaki, loud as they are. Okumura and Kurusu are a little too soft-spoken for him to make out their words. Kitagawa's voice is just too deep to carry over up the stairs.</p><p>Kurusu and Sakura offer their best descriptions of Goro's health, but they don't know all that much to begin with. Boss can't hold it in anymore, and finally asks if they really almost killed the Ace Detective that liked the coffee here.</p><p>"Yes," Sakura says. "But about half of it, he did to himself."</p><p>(If only she knew.)</p><p>(...Does she?)</p><p>Goro pulls the blanket a little higher up his waist, the jacket a little lower around his shoulders. He's still shaking, but it's not only from the cold. Still, the heat helps. God, he'd kill for a hot cup of coffee right about now. He's in a cafe, for fuck's sake. The smell of it is everywhere.</p><p>He buries his nose into Sakura's jacket.</p><p>He doesn't know what he was expecting. It smells like Sakura, of course, but not much. She usually wears it shrugged off her shoulders, so she probably doesn't sweat on it a lot.</p><p>He pulls the blanket up to his face, next. Huh. Like this, he doesn't mind it. It keeps his chest warm, at least. It also smells like Takamaki, so that solves that mystery. Is it worth trying to guess who slept on the futon?</p><p>...Does it even matter?</p><p>Steps up the stairs. Goro turns his head to find Sakura climbing up, sporting a white suit jacket. And here he thought her usual green one was oversized.</p><p>"Hey," she says. "The guys want to see you, but I told them no."</p><p>Goro nods.</p><p>Sakura shakes her head. "No, that was a question. Can I tell them to come up?"</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>"Okay, maybe not all of them at once," she amends. "How about just Makoto and Inari, then?"</p><p>Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Not the worst combination of Thieves, not quite. It's no Sakamoto and Kurusu, at least. Hell, he'd even accept Takamaki over Sakamoto and Kurusu.</p><p>He makes a show of thinking it over before he nods.</p><p>Sakura makes a face. "You don't have to look like you've swallowed a lemon, dude. Calm down." She pats his knee. "I'll go get them now, okay? Don't swallow any more lemons while I'm gone."</p><p>...Odd. He wonders if the reason he's not averted to her touch is because of days' worth of constant touching from Dr. Takemi still fresh in his mind, or if maybe it's because he's been in--</p><p>But Sakura is quick to come back up with the two mentioned on her heels.</p><p>"He's not feeling very well," Sakura tells them, then, to him, "They're both emotionally compromised right now, and in general, actually." To all three of them, she says, "Play nice."</p><p><em> "'Play nice'," </em> Kitagawa scoffs. "Like you're introducing pets to each other."</p><p>Sakura takes a seat next to Goro on the couch. "Be civil and prove me wrong, then."</p><p>There's a pause as Kitagawa rolls his eyes and goes to grab a couple of chairs for himself and the other.</p><p>Goro takes the brief moment to settle one very pressing internal struggle - <em> Makoto? Niijima? Council President? Queen? </em> Oh for the love of-- Makoto will have to do. Goro tries not to frown, it's such an uncomfortable fit. Niijima, then.</p><p>Niijima takes a seat on the chair adjacent to Goro, putting Kitagawa across from him.</p><p>She tucks her skirt under herself. "We've been told you're a little short on words," she says.</p><p>Which brings forth another issue. Neither of the people in front of him have any tact to speak of. He nods.</p><p>"Concerning," Niijima says. "But not so terrible. You're aware you'll have to stay here a while, yes? Will you be alright like this?"</p><p>He flips her off. For fuck's sake, he's <em> not talking, </em> it's not like he's refusing to <em> breathe. </em></p><p>Kitagawa opens his palms at Goro's rude gesture. "That's civil?"</p><p>"Elaborate hand signal?" Sakura giggles. "A purely human invention. Perfectly civil." She brings her feet up on the couch and scoots closer to steal a corner of the blanket to drape over her knees.</p><p>Goro finds himself pulling the blanket to her in order to give her some more.</p><p>"Alright, I think we need to get on to the main question," Niijima says. "Akechi, what the hell was that back in the engine room?"</p><p>"You should've left me," he says. It has the desired effect - Niijima and Kitagawa both flinch at his rasp.</p><p>"For dead?" Niijima presses.</p><p>He stares her square in the eye. "Yes."</p><p>Under the blanket, Sakura's knuckles poke at the side of his hip. There then gone, a quick little reassurance.</p><p>Kitagawa crosses his arms. "So, you were prepared to die, then."</p><p>"Did I not look it?"</p><p>"You still do."</p><p>Goro nods. He hasn't had the chance to check a mirror, but he'll take Kitagawa's word for it.</p><p>Niijima tucks her hair behind her ear. "Another question, if you're willing. Why did you make yourself go psychotic?"</p><p>Goro glares. "No."</p><p>"Very well. Is your unhealth caused in any part by that?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did you know?"</p><p>"I've been doing this for two years," he grits out. "I know what happens."</p><p>"But you still did it?" Sakura gasps.</p><p>Goro turns to her. "I wish I could make you understand," he says. "But I'm not quite sure if that went both ways."</p><p>More words than he's said to the other two combined.</p><p>Sakura shakes her head. "It did, kind of. A little."</p><p>"But do you understand?"</p><p>She drops her eyes. "No."</p><p>Goro turns back to the the others.</p><p>"What...?" Niijima trails off.</p><p>Kitagawa clears his throat. "What are you two talking about?"</p><p>Goro tilts his head to the side. Consenting to share, but unwilling to do it himself.</p><p>"On our way out the Palace," Sakura says. "I picked him up in my Persona. It was... well, it was uncomfortable. Intrusive. Terrifying, most of all, that he was dying inside the manifestation of my soul."</p><p>Goro had been there. He'd lived it. Still, hearing it spelled out in that many words, it's... it's something. He doesn't want to touch on the thought.</p><p>Kitagawa leans back in his chair. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm only asking because you're shaking so much. You also look like you haven't slept."</p><p>Goro glares.</p><p>"And like you haven't eaten anything substantial in days," Niijima says.</p><p>Much to Goro's amusement, both Kitagawa and Sakura wince.</p><p>"Sojiro feeds me--"</p><p>"I simply haven't had the money--"</p><p>"-- there was this livestream--"</p><p>"-- I hardly had time, there was a painting that was simply calling--"</p><p>"Stop," Niijima says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yusuke, for the love of God, you know we'd all feed you if you simply asked for it. Futaba, you have no excuse. The best cook any of us know literally lives in the same house as you."</p><p>"Aw, Sojiro is the best cook you know?" Sakura says, a hand coyly holding her chin.</p><p>"Well, he does do it professionally. And I only have my own cooking to compare to, you know."</p><p>Sakura snickers under her breath. "Gay who can't cook."</p><p>"I can cook," Niijima frowns.</p><p>"Gay who can't cook," Sakura insists with a solemn nod.</p><p>Niijima stands from her chair. "If you're just going to meme at me, then maybe I should leave." She glances to Goro. "Is anyone going to look for you?"</p><p>Apart from the Thieves, who refused to let him out of their sight? Does she seriously expect an answer? "Gay who can't cook."</p><p>Niijima scoffs and starts down the stairs.</p><p>It takes a moment for Goro to realize that the fist Sakura is holding out is supposed to be bumped. He meets it with his own. Sakura grins.</p><p>"You're not going to meme at me too, are you?" Kitagawa says.</p><p>"You wouldn't be that bothered by it, so it wouldn't be funny," Sakura says, waving a dismissive hand. "You're a gay who can't cook <em> or </em> do math <em> or </em> drive. You have nothing going for you."</p><p>Yusuke crosses his arms. "I suppose that meme doesn't account for the vast variety of talents a gay might have."</p><p>"Those aren't just talents," Sakura laughs, "they're survival skills."</p><p>Kitagawa's eyebrows go up. "Driving and mathematics are survival skills, now?"</p><p>"For the average American, yes."</p><p>"Why would..." Kitagawa trails off. "I guess I can see the reasoning behind driving, in the States. It's a large, sparsely populated country, so surely driving must be beneficial. But math?"</p><p>"Math, because of how VATs work!" Sakura says. "But that's a whole nother story that basically boils down to bad management, again."</p><p>Kitagawa shakes his head with a sigh. "The perplexities of man..."</p><p>Sakura laughs. "We should go to a con in the US together sometime. Oh man, that'd be great. I'd probably have to leave Tokyo first, though."</p><p>Kitagawa shrugs. "That's alright. I doubt I'll be able to afford such a trip any time soon, if ever, so feel free to take your time."</p><p>"You're kidding?" Sakura says. "I'll totally pay for you if you don't have the cash."</p><p>Kitagawa fidgets his hands. He's <em> embarrassed, </em> Goro realizes. What the hell.</p><p>"You don't have to do that," Kitagawa murmurs, eventually.</p><p>Sakura grins. "Then I guess you'd better start making money, huh?"</p><p>Kitagawa gives her a small smile. He glances to Goro. "Have you ever been abroad?"</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>"Oh? I guess you're still in high school, too. I suppose it would be hard even for a celebrity to travel outside the country, underage."</p><p>"Didn't you go to Hawaii?" Sakura says.</p><p>"That hardly counts," Kitagawa scoffs. "Five days of a school trip. There was simply no time to appreciate the place. Not to mention I mostly interacted with my classmates, same as I do every day." He rubs at his chin. "Though, I did come across a sudden beauty..."</p><p>Goro suppresses a groan. He's in no mood to sit and listen to Kitagawa wax poetic over some foreign girl.</p><p>At his side, Sakura has no problem externalising her own groan. "Inariiii!"</p><p>"The perfect specimen," Kitagawa continues, undeterred. He spreads his palms as if surprised to see the object of his affection right before him. "Beautifully dressed and perfectly served."</p><p>Sakura nudges Goro. "He's talking about food."</p><p>Goro's shaking loosens a little.</p><p>"What did you think I was speaking about?"</p><p>Sakura groans again, this time making it over the top. "Inari, when people say they met a beauty abroad, they usually mean a pretty girl."</p><p>Kitagawa curls his lip. "You know I have no interest."</p><p>"Yeah but I didn't know if our dear detective here had known."</p><p>Kitagawa stares him dead in the eye. "I'm gay."</p><p>"I gathered," Goro says.</p><p>"Did you really?" Sakura says, nudging him in the side again. "Or did it take until just now to figure it out?"</p><p>Goro turns to face her fully. "There's not a single straight Phantom Thief."</p><p>"We been knew," Sakura snickers. "You got any theories on the specifics?"</p><p>"Some are obvious," Goro says. He pulls the jacket over his shoulders a little closer to himself. "Some are speculations. In any case, it's rude to assume about this kind of thing, so I'd rather not."</p><p>Sakura nods. "Good answer."</p><p>Goro tilts his head.</p><p>"Yes," Sakura says, though he hadn't asked anything. "And also, we have a betting pool going about you. If you tell me now I can have Inari as a witness and make serious bank."</p><p>"A good reason to stay quiet, then," Goro says.</p><p>Sakura groans. "Come ooon."</p><p>"If he doesn't want to say, that's his own decision," Kitagawa says.</p><p>"Don't listen to him," Sakura says. "He's trying to delay the inevitable. His bet is terrible."</p><p>Goro arches a brow. "Oh?"</p><p>"Futaba," Kitagawa hisses.</p><p>Sakura crosses her arms. "What's the matter, Inari? If you're right, you might even get some fancy brush set or something."</p><p>"I have more than enough brushes, I assure you," Kitagawa says. "But don't go telling him what we've bet on. That's cheating. He must say for himself without any prompting from anyone."</p><p>"Ugh, fine," Sakura huffs. "But we're totally getting the money off of Haru, at least."</p><p>Kitagawa nods. "Seems that way."</p><p>"How so?" Goro says.</p><p>Sakura leans towards him, as if she'll share a secret. "You have too good a gaydar to be what Haru bet."</p><p>Goro doesn't respond or react to that.</p><p>When Sakura and Kitagawa leave, Goro realizes that Sakura had hooked one of her legs over his lap under the blanket. Distantly, he misses the warmth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a couple of hours of progressively getting more and more accustomed to the blanket, he finally reaches the point where he can cover himself with it, no problem.</p><p>He's read the instructions Dr. Takemi gave him in the paper bag a few times. It took until the third read for words to start sticking to his brain, and about nine re-reads before he managed to figure out exactly what the note says. Her doctor's scrawl is decidedly not helping.</p><p>From downstairs, he hears friendly goodbyes. Sakura's voice remains talking with Boss'. Goro can't hear Kurusu, but based on how much the guy talks, he may very well still be in the building. He lives here, after all.</p><p>Is--</p><p>He sleeps in this very room. Are they going to make Goro sleep here too?</p><p>He almost doesn't see Morgana come up the stairs.</p><p>They exchange a brief glare, but it seems the cat isn't here for him. He just pads over to the bed and curls up.</p><p>His blue eyes remain open. "I'm going to sleep," he says. "No funny business, got it?"</p><p>Goro nods.</p><p>Morgana apparently takes that at face value. He closes his eyes.</p><p>A good idea, really. Goro's shoes are at the stairs, but he doesn't feel dressed down enough to sleep. He's in two jackets and a button up, for fuck's sake. Oh, that reminds him-</p><p>He reaches into his coat pockets and pulls on his gloves. They were never really made for warmth, but they're just a bit of solace, right now.</p><p>Sakura's orange head of hair pops up over the top of the stairs, but she doesn't climb all the way up.</p><p>"Oh good, you haven't passed out," she says. "Come downstairs."</p><p>Goro stares.</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes. "Come on, you know we need to talk to you. All of us."</p><p>Hm. He'd have thought <em> 'all of us' </em> would be the Phantom Thieves, but no. Apparently she's referring to her family.</p><p>He sighs and stands, folding the blanket. He keeps the jacket, though.</p><p>Sakura takes his hand as soon as he's close enough to. He feels like his gloves rob him of something.</p><p>Kurusu is already seated at the bar.</p><p>Sakura takes a seat next to him, dragging Goro to sit to her other side.</p><p>Boss stands behind the counter. What a nice little visual reminder of the dynamics here.</p><p>"Okay," Sakura says, and she's seated appropriately, too. "Let's talk."</p><p>"First of all," Boss begins. "I'm sorry to see you sick, kid. But I'm glad to know you're doing better than you were before. I understand you need a place to stay?"</p><p>He doesn't need a place to stay, exactly. Ideally, he'd like a place to lay his bones. But it seems like he's going to make it through the night, and it'd be nice to have a roof and some bedding for that. He nods.</p><p>"You can stay here," Boss says. "Just stay out of trouble and don't burn the place down. I don't ask for much."</p><p>"I <em> am </em> trouble," Goro says. "Have they not told you anything about me?"</p><p>"I've heard some things," Boss nods. "But I'm sure there must be more."</p><p>Tell him. Just tell him, it'd be easy.<em> I killed Wakaba Isshiki. </em>Four words, and the man would kick him out, or worse. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.</p><p>"There is," Goro says instead. "I trust they'll tell you when they must."</p><p>"You're putting a lot of trust on them."</p><p>"Not quite." A brief coughing fit interrupts him, but the doctor did a good enough job fixing his lungs. No blood comes up. "They simply know you better than I do."</p><p>Boss frowns at that. "Hm. Housing comes with food."</p><p>Goro nods.</p><p>Boss nods too. He makes a gesture like he has nothing more to say.</p><p>Kurusu goes next. "I live here."</p><p>Goro keeps his eyes on the wall behind Boss.</p><p>"With Morgana. If you're going to stay, I need to know you're going to be a decent roommate."</p><p>Goro frowns for a moment, but he schools the expression quickly.</p><p>"That means no killing us in our sleep - don't make us take turns keeping watch."</p><p>Goro doesn't even blink.</p><p>"That also means <em> talking, </em> Akechi. Or miming, or something. Give me some sort of communication."</p><p>Goro takes a slow breath, then turns to glare at Kurusu. "I'm done with the third."</p><p>Boss and Sakura look confused, but Kurusu gets it. He nods. "Good." He opens his palm to Sakura.</p><p>Sakura fiddles with the lapels of Boss' jacket she's still wearing. "I don't know what happened with Necronomicon and whatnot," she says. "But it was terrifying, having you dying in there with me. Do you get that?"</p><p>She's insistent on it. Doesn't work very well with Goro's plan to avoid thinking about it. About the tight space that was clearly not meant to accommodate two people, much less one of Goro's height. About the constant stream of information flashing in front of his unfocused eyes in the form of code that forced itself to be understood. About Sakura fighting tooth and nail to keep him conscious, even as he tried to kick at her when the space was too small for him to reach over with his hands and wrap around her throat--</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"So," Sakura says, reaching between them to take his hand, "will you believe me if I tell you I really, really want to see you get better?"</p><p>Goro nods again.</p><p>"Last thing," Sakura says. "Can I sleep here tonight?"</p><p>Boss reaches under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "Futaba--"</p><p>"I asked<em> him!" </em> Sakura interrupts.</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>"Come ooon," Sakura whines.</p><p>He shakes his head again.</p><p>"Why!"</p><p>"I don't want to fall asleep around you," Goro says. He brings their joint hands up. "This is fine. But my head is enough of a mess."</p><p>Sakura pouts as she thinks about it, but eventually she nods. "I get it."</p><p>Goro nods. He looks at the little bespectacled family around him. Is there anything more that needs to be said? They all said their pieces, right?</p><p>Boss sighs. "What about you, kid?"</p><p>Goro blinks. He points to himself.</p><p>"Yes, you. Don't you even got any questions, or anything?"</p><p>Goro frowns at the countertop as he tries to think. Should he have something to ask? Surely they won't expect an ill and injured man to be quick to think.</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>"Nothing? Really? You sure?"</p><p>Damn it, come on. Just say something irrelevant to appease Boss and get it out of the way!</p><p>"...Can I have a few more blankets?"</p><p>Boss sighs. "Yeah, feel free to take whatever you find." He points a finger to Kurusu. "You. Share."</p><p>"I was going to," Kurusu pouts.</p><p>"Now then," Boss says, wiping his hands as if done with a job. "Can I get you a coffee?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sakura puts up a good metaphorical fight about staying, but eventually Boss manages to convince her to come with him when he leaves. She still has his jacket, after all.</p><p>Damn it, Goro's brain is more scattered than he thought. He didn't even notice that no one mentioned that he's wearing Sakura's jacket. That's something he<em> should </em> have noticed. <em> Would </em>have noticed, last week.</p><p>Before he turned Loki to himself.</p><p>Curry for dinner, then he climbs back up the stairs to wait for the Sakuras to leave.</p><p>Morgana is still on the bed, though he's changed position. He opens an eye when Goro comes up, but goes back to sleep without a word.</p><p>What's Goro to do? He just plops down on the couch.</p><p>He checks Dr. Takemi's note. A pill after dinner, and a sirup before bed. Hm. Maybe he should've brought the pill downstairs and had it with the curry. It would be easier to swallow, for sure.</p><p>Hydrated and warm, huh? Wow, it completely slipped Goro's mind. Fucking mess.</p><p>He goes back down to get some water for his pill.</p><p>He nearly stumbles on his way down, which... yeah. He'd hoped for his balance to be functional, but alas. At least he stays on his feet this time.</p><p>He can feel Kurusu's eyes on him, but he doesn't look. He can't give Kurusu the satisfaction. He calmly goes about getting some water and swallowing his pill. He's shaking enough that it takes him a couple of tries, but he manages.</p><p>He turns back to the stairs, but.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the bathhouse?"</p><p>Goro stops. This escaped his notice, too. Because there's no shower in the damn cafe, <em> duh, </em>there's only a tiny restroom that barely has enough space for the sink in there.</p><p>Ace Detective, Goro's ass. If all his observational skills jump out the window the moment he suffers a little psychosis, then he's been in the wrong field of business to begin with.</p><p>...Then again, his other job suits him just fine, apparently. Even now, he's thinking of ways to murder Kurusu for daring to speak to him.</p><p>He slowly turns to the boy in question.</p><p>Kurusu is just standing there, too, mop in hand, face perfectly neutral.</p><p>Goro narrows his eyes.</p><p>"The bathhouse," Kurusu repeats, as if the reason Goro didn't answer him the first time was because he didn't hear. "I doubt you could shower at Takemi's, and you were there for days. And I could frankly use a wash, too."</p><p>Goro has to fight against his own face. He<em> doesn't </em> call her by title? And he's suggesting they go to the bathhouse <em> together </em> , like they're <em> friends </em> or something? And what then? Does he really expect Goro to willingly put on Kurusu's clothes?</p><p>He loses the fight with his face. For once, he lets his frown do what it wants.</p><p>"There's a laundromat, too," Kurusu insists. "Though, to be honest, I'd rather die than put on what you're wearing, to sleep."</p><p>Don't picture his arteries. Don't think of his windpipe. Definitely don't think of all the knives Boss must have in his kitchen.</p><p>"Then die," Goro says, and turns back around.</p><p>Kurusu groans. "Stop. I'm sorry, please let's go to the bathhouse. I don't wanna give you my clothes but if you, like, don't want to sleep in day clothes, we don't have many more options." He sighs. "I meant what I said before, Akechi. I need you to communicate with me. Do you want to go separately? I can just run to the laundromat while you go to the bathhouse, keep an eye on the wash."</p><p>Goro hangs his head and prays to the floor for patience. He glares over his shoulder.</p><p>"Look," Kurusu says. "I won't speak for the rest of the night, if we just go to the bathhouse. Sound good?"</p><p>Goro prays for some more patience. <em> Give me patience, because if you give me strength I'm going to kill him. </em></p><p>He nods, though he makes sure to look pissed about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Goro makes sure he's in Kurusu's field of vision as he strips to stuff his clothes into the washing machine. He hears Kurusu gasp, and that's more than enough. It's gratifying, to hear a reaction from him.</p><p>He'd fucking better be shocked. Goro's entire left side is a mess of wounds and marks.</p><p>Sucks, too, because it's his dominant side. But that's just the joys of fighting an entire group of right-handed Thieves. Takamaki especially burned him from elbow to hip, which just opened the way for the bruises that followed. He's incredibly sore.</p><p>(At least he's no longer coughing blood.)</p><p>He takes Sakura's jacket to the lockers. He wants that one dry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They come back after what feels like hours. It's at least long enough for the washing machine and the dryer to go through their quickest circles.</p><p>Morgana is grumpy that they're awake this late, but Goro's hearing went out sometime mid-bath, so he just rushes to take his sleeptime meds before his vision starts going out, too.</p><p>Kurusu throws a pair of sweatpants at the couch. Good thing, too, because if he'd thrown them at Goro, it would have been much more obvious that his reflexes are going down the drain by the minute.</p><p>Focus. Get dressed. Warm and rested. Blankets, sleep.</p><p>(His hands shake, even as he folds them on his stomach to sleep.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Goro doesn't wake up as much as consciousness slams into him with a baseball bat and extreme prejudice.</p><p>He jerks to the side and coughs and coughs and coughs until he tastes the blood in the back of his throat.</p><p>Hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him to straighten his torso. One hand comes up under his chin to stretch his throat, opening his windpipe.</p><p>Goro wheezes. He breathes.</p><p>Then he uses this newfound oxygen to elbow his assailant as hard as he possibly can, grabs a knee and buckles it, pins the other down and slams his own knee on a spine.</p><p>It's Kurusu. Of course it's Kurusu.</p><p>"Don't touch him!" Morgana calls from the bed.</p><p>Goro is fully prepared to snap the neck of whichever of the two decides to tempt him first, but neither cat nor teen move. Goro looks up.</p><p>Morgana hasn't pounced, surprisingly. He hasn't even stood. He looks with worry at the scene, but doesn't jump to interfere.</p><p>"For heaven's sake, Akira, don't go grabbing him when he hasn't even woken up yet!"</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>Kurusu grumbles under Goro's knee.</p><p>He... he was talking to Kurusu? He was telling <em> Kurusu </em> not to touch <em> Goro? </em> Not the other way around?</p><p>When Goro already has Kurusu sloppily pinned to the floor?</p><p>Kurusu is holding carefully still. Realistically, he could slide out of Goro's hold. If Kurusu can grit his teeth through some mild pain, he can slide sideways and out from under Goro's knee. The only thing in danger would be his shoulder, with the way Goro is holding one of his arms, but while in motion, he wouldn't be able to dislocate it. By all means, Kurusu can get out of this hold.</p><p>Goro could try to do a better pin. But he will not, <em> refuses </em>to pin Kurusu down by the hips.</p><p>Kurusu turns his head to side-eye him. "Hey."</p><p>Goro glares down at him.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry. But it feels like if you stay like that any longer, you're going to start shaking again."</p><p>Goro has half a mind to break this fucker's shoulder. That'll show him.</p><p>But he does have a point. Goro isn't even wearing a shirt, and he dragged at least two of the blankets with him on his way out of the couch.</p><p>Annoying...</p><p>He lets go and stands up. He picks up the blankets from the floor and buries himself under them again. The couch is still warm.</p><p>If Kurusu or Morgana say anything, Goro doesn't hear them. He's already asleep again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In his dream, he's alone inside Sakura's Persona. It closes in on him until he can't move, then continues to fold around him, restraining him. He tries to push at its walls, tries to yell, to summon his own Persona - but nothing works.</p><p>He falls limp. In his dream, he takes one last breath before the walls wrap around him so tightly that they hold his mouth closed.</p><p>He opens his eyes and finds himself a breath away from the back of a couch.</p><p>He immediately sits up, dislocating the weight off his body.</p><p>"He's awake," he hears a voice.</p><p>Goro takes a few precious moments to gulp air into his bruised lungs before he turns to look behind him, towards the window.</p><p>Morgana is loafing on the sill, basking in the sun. Kurusu is at the desk, tinkering with something metallic. If Goro had to guess, he'd say it's a lockpicking set. He's <em> making </em> these?</p><p>"Good morning," Morgana says. "Don't sit there too long, you're practically naked and you have a bad record of dealing with the cold, these past few days."</p><p>Goro nods before he can think better of it. The cat is right; even now, Goro can feel his sides protesting at the temperature, threatening to throw him into shaking first thing in the morning. He wraps a still-warm blanket around his shoulders. He's just awake enough that it doesn't feel like it's restraining him.</p><p>His throat aches. He looks at Morgana and taps his wrist.</p><p>"It's nine-thirty," Morgana says.</p><p>Thankfully, Kurusu continues to pretend he doesn't exist as Goro goes about getting dressed. He puts on his pants and his undershirt and his button up and his coat.</p><p>...He'll have to go downstairs to get to a restroom, won't he. Into a public space, an<em> open cafe </em>for fuck's sake.</p><p>He removes his coat and throws Sakura's jacket over his shoulders. He pulls the hood up for good measure. The faux fur at the trim tickles. If he keeps his head down, no one should ever recognize him.</p><p>And no one does - he makes it to his destination without a single word from anyone. He looks to the ceiling before he carefully hangs the jacket on the hook on the door.</p><p>Then, hesitantly, he checks the mirror.</p><p>Gross. He looks elsewhere.</p><p>He manages to use the facilities and straighten his clothing while avoiding his own reflection, but he has to fix his hair, and that's a little dependant on the mirror. He runs his fingers through the tangles again and again, dreading the moment his hands meet no resistance and he has to look again.</p><p>Finally, there's no knots left in his hair. He's been standing in this tiny room so long he's started shaking again.</p><p>He looks at the mirror.</p><p>Fuck, gross gross gross - he looks at his face as little as possible while rushing to get his hair to lay properly.</p><p>He shrugs the jacket on and climbs back up the stairs.</p><p>He barely notices that Kurusu is finished with whatever he was doing. Instead, Goro digs for Dr. Takemi's paper bag and pulls out the note with a shaking hand. He's almost annoyed that he has to check again - it's barely three sentences of basic information, he should've memorized it at a glance. But no, instead it takes him at least three minutes of staring at this piece of paper before any of the words on it start translating into information in his head.</p><p>No meds first thing in the morning. Good, he'd spent too long in that bathroom for that. One pill with breakfast, then a water-soluble tablet between breakfast and lunch...</p><p>Oh,<em> fucking great. </em> That one is going to make him nauseous, isn't it?</p><p>He looks up from the note only to find Kurusu looking at him. Morgana is nowhere to be found.</p><p>"You feeling better?" Kurusu says.</p><p>Goro glares. He finds the right box in the bag and tears the blister pack to take the pill downstairs with him.</p><p>Boss said housing comes with food. He said. He<em> said. </em></p><p>Goro slowly takes a seat at the bar, shivering. He wants to frown at himself - wants to scream, really - but he forces a pleasant expression instead, neutral enough that it looks natural, smiling enough that he looks happy to be here.</p><p>His before-being-addressed smile. It's meant to grow wider when someone speaks to him.</p><p>And it does, when Boss turns to him.</p><p>"Good morning, kid. Ya hungry?"</p><p>Goro nods. He places the pill on the counter, so Boss knows that his hunger doesn't actually matter.</p><p>"I see," Boss says with a nod. "I'll get some coffee going, too. Be right back."</p><p>Goro hides the pill again, once Boss is far enough. He pulls his hood a little lower down his face. The coffee machine hisses, and Goro watches it make those sounds while he struggles not to dissociate.</p><p>Boss serves a plate of curry, then a mug of steaming coffee. "Eat up. You look exhausted."</p><p>Goro is well aware of the fact, thank you. His eyes and the mirror are both perfectly functional. He gives a smile.</p><p>However, Boss shakes his head. "You don't gotta do that, kid. It may look real through a screen when you're healthy, but right now it's glaringly obvious that you're forcing expressions."</p><p>Goro looks at him for a moment, then another. He has to avert his eyes as he lets his face drop.</p><p>Boss sighs. "You're allowed to look tired, you know."</p><p>Goro eats his curry. He takes his meds. The coffee warms his insides, and the shaking subsides just a bit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discomfort of the ill-fitted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Page of Wands, reversed: Something you put effort into is not working as you'd hoped.<br/>Three of Swords: Grief. Heartbreak and suffering that cut deep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Kurusu comes downstairs for what Goro gathers to be the Thief's third cup of coffee (where does he even put it all?) Goro has taken his mid-morning tablet and his shivering has developed a will of its own. It's currently making him rap his ankle against the barstool, and it's painful more than annoying. He presses his foot firmly against the metal, to little success.</p><p>Kurusu makes his own coffee, downs it in three gulps, the monster, then hikes his bag on his shoulder, Morgana just barely poking his head out.</p><p>"We're going shopping," Kurusu says.</p><p>Goro wants nothing more than to break the fool's skull against the corner of the counter.</p><p>"No, you too," Kurusu insists. "If I have to see you put on my clothes one more time, I will actually jump out the window. In fact, you know what, those sweats are yours; I don't want them back."</p><p>Goro is going to burn those sweats, first chance he gets.</p><p>"You need clothes," Kurusu hisses. "Look, this is the last time I'll ask you to cooperate with me about anything. I promise this trip will be as fast as humanly possible, I hate having to do this as much as you do. Let's-- fuck, let's just get it over with, I can be your shopping bag holder and everything."</p><p>Goro glares at him. There's one obvious flaw in Kurusu's plan. He makes the money gesture at him.</p><p>Kurusu has the gall to groan and roll his eyes. "I'll pay for you."</p><p>Goro frowns, but he nods. He would prefer not to sleep naked.</p><p>The other problem with Kurusu's plan, is that one of them is supposed to be dead and the other is a celebrity that's been missing for days.</p><p>Kurusu only has his hood to hide his identity, but his face is one of those common, passing faces that run under the radar all the time. His defining characteristic, from afar, would be curly hair and glasses - but the hood hides half of it.</p><p>Goro has his hair length <em> and </em> color to worry about, <em> and </em> he's a celebrity. Hell, even his coat is eye-catching.</p><p>He just hopes Sakura's jacket covers it enough.</p><p>But even with that, two hooded teenagers rushing together would be kinda suspicious. Kurusu hands him a beanie that he absolutely swears to have never worn, so Goro accepts it. They even run by the clinic to get a medical mask.</p><p>(Dr. Takemi gives him a quick exam, since they're there already. Then she scolds him for not staying warm and hydrated enough.)</p><p>Sufficiently disguised, they go shopping.</p><p>Goro cannot stop picturing himself resting the silencer of an officer's gun on Kurusu's bangs. The memory of it burns hot in his mind, and he replays the moment he pulled the trigger again and again, in hopes that it will satisfy the bloodlust enough that he won't make an attempt at Kurusu's life in the present.</p><p>He picks up another undershirt. A pair of sweats, since he's already sworn to burn the one at Leblanc. A hoodie with a large pocket, a knit sweater that's just loose enough to wear a turtleneck underneath it. A dark blue peacoat. A scarf, gray to match the beanie he's wearing. Some socks, some underwear.</p><p>Enough.</p><p>Kurusu dutifully carries the loot to the register and pays in cash.</p><p>When Goro first found himself lucid enough in Dr. Takemi's clinic to ask for his coat, he didn't find his phone or his wallet in the pockets. He did find his gloves, but anything more valuable than that was probably swiped during his transport to the clinic.</p><p>His phone is probably with Sakura. That's fine; there was nothing noteworthy in it.</p><p>His wallet, though?</p><p>Does Kurusu have it? Niijima? The older Niijima? Boss, maybe? Had they just snagged the money in it, then burned it?</p><p>Kurusu walks ahead as they step out of the store. Goro is left having an unfortunate staring contest with Morgana.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sakura is at Leblanc when they come back.</p><p>She jumps up off the booth she'd been sitting in. "There you are! I was getting worried, you know!"</p><p>"We just went clothes shopping," Kurusu grumbles. It's good to know spending time together is just as aggravating for him as it is for Goro. "I'll put these upstairs," he says, lifting the bags before he follows up on his words.</p><p>Sakura doesn't bother acknowledging him further. Instead, she bounces over to Goro and grabs his arm. "Hey, you're still wearing my jacket!"</p><p>Goro nods. "It's warm."</p><p>"Come sit with me!" She pulls him to the far booth, sits him down, then sits down right next to him. "Are you cold?"</p><p>Goro nods. He'd worn the peacoat out of the store, with Futaba's jacket on top. He pulls the medical mask off his face.</p><p>"You have a bit more color on you!" Sakura says. "Like, don't get me wrong, you still look dead. But maybe a little fresher than you were yesterday."</p><p>"Thanks," he grits out.</p><p>"You look like you're trying to impress," Sakura says, thumb and forefinger framing her chin in thought. "Why?"</p><p>Boss had noticed the same thing, too. Though Goro had actually tried, with Boss. With Sakura, he didn't realize he was doing it until she told him.</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>Sakura shrugs back. "Oh well. Do you wanna see something cool?" She pulls her laptop open.</p><p>Goro quickly looks to the ceiling. "I can't look at a screen."</p><p>"Damn, dude," Sakura whistles. "What up?"</p><p>"I get nausea," Goro says. "But it doesn't make much difference to me, since you have my phone."</p><p>Sakura pulls it out of a pocket. "This one?"</p><p>Goro glances just long enough to confirm it.</p><p>"You have nothing on it, man."</p><p>"That's on purpose."</p><p>Sakura snorts. "Yeah, I gathered. You can't get a phone this clean unless you're aiming for it."</p><p>Kurusu comes down the stairs. He starts on the coffee machine. "Futaba, coffee?"</p><p>"Yeah sure!" Sakura calls without even looking up. "You want one too?"</p><p>Goro looks off to the side, but nods. He's still cold, after all.</p><p>"And one for Akechi, too!" Futaba calls to the counter.</p><p>Kurusu sighs. "Sure thing."</p><p>It takes Goro a minute to realize that he's leaning sideways into Sakura. And Sakura is leaning back, even as she tap taps away at her laptop.</p><p>Seriously? He can't even notice what <em>his own body</em> is doing, now?</p><p>Kurusu, on the other hand, notices right away when he serves their coffee. "You two are awfully chummy."</p><p>"He was inside my soul," Sakura says with a tone that makes it sound like she'd already had to say this a whole lot. "He's also shaking from the cold, in case you didn't notice."</p><p>"Only about a third of it is from the cold," Goro rasps. He frowns - for a moment he'd been expecting his voice to be as smooth as usual.</p><p>Sakura turns her head. "What's the rest about?"</p><p>"I think you can guess a reason why my nervous system might be in disarray."</p><p>Sakura frowns and nods, turning back to her laptop.</p><p>Goro takes his coffee in his hands, willing it to warm the rest of him from that single point of contact. It's also a good excuse to avoid looking across the booth to Kurusu.</p><p>Sakura taps at the medical mask on the table. "You got this from the good doctor?"</p><p>Goro nods.</p><p>"Did she say anything?"</p><p>"Apparently I haven't been keeping warm or hydrated enough."</p><p>"You want a blanket?"</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>Sakura makes eye contact with Kurusu over the screen of the laptop. They both nod.</p><p>"Oh, <em> gosh </em> Akira, I am <em> so </em>cold, can you get me a blanket?"</p><p>"Why of course Futaba," Kurusu says, voice considerably more flat than Sakura's. He puts his coffee down and goes up the stairs.</p><p>Sakura turns to pin a glare at Goro (an impressive feat, leaning as they are against each other.) "Why are you so stubborn? You can ask for things."</p><p>"I specifically don't want to ask <em> him </em> of anything," Goro responds. "And if I'd asked you, you would've left."</p><p>Sakura furrows her brow. "I would've come back, though."</p><p>"But you would've left, first."</p><p>Kurusu throws the blanket from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura screeches and ducks to save her laptop, but Goro just lets it happen. He can't catch it, anyway. It hits him and Sakura on the head and flares out to cover them.</p><p>"Bad," Sakura groans as she digs to unearth herself and her laptop from their cover. <em> "Why, </em>Akira."</p><p>Kurusu takes his seat again and slurps loudly on his coffee. Joke's on him; Goro's worked with the police. No coffee-induced sound could ever get on his nerves.</p><p>He fixes the blanket to lay across his and Sakura's laps. It warms up quickly and combines greatly with the hot coffee. Even better is when Boss comes by to offer curry to all three of them for lunch.</p><p>Before he knows it, Goro has stopped shaking.</p><p>Kurusu stops whatever conversation he was holding with Sakura to check his phone. Then he checks the shop. "Sojiro!"</p><p>Boss lowers his crossword puzzle. "What."</p><p>"Is it okay to hold a meeting right now?" Kurusu gestures at the shop. "I wanted to ask earlier, but it wasn't so urgent that I couldn't wait for that customer to leave..."</p><p>"Oh, sure thing. Yeah, let me just close up shop. Go ahead and invite everyone, I'll be out of here by the time they all arrive."</p><p>Kurusu nods and turns back to his phone. "Futaba can you check who's online?"</p><p>"Most everyone," Sakura says. "Did you tell them we were meeting today? It looks like they're just waiting for you. I'll ping Inari, he's the only one who's not online."</p><p>Kurusu nods. "We haven't gone in two days, I'm sure everyone must be antsy."</p><p>Boss passes by their booth as he goes about cleaning the cafe. "You kids better not do anything dangerous, you hear?"</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes. "I'm practically sitting on a murderer's lap and planning to go fight an overpowered captain, but sure, yeah, we won't do anything dangerous, it's not like it's in the job description."</p><p>Oh there are so many things wrong with that sentence.</p><p>Boss slowly backtracks to stand by their booth again. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Sakura turns to him. "Did I not speak loud enough?"</p><p>Boss is glaring right at Goro, and Goro knows that looking away will only work against him.</p><p>"...I can at least admit to the murders," he says. "But she's not on my lap, sir."</p><p>"Not yet," Sakura says.</p><p>Goro hangs his head. "Do you <em> want </em> him to kill me?"</p><p>"I'm a grown girl! I can sit on people's laps!"</p><p>Goro makes the face she so wonderfully described as <em> having eaten a lemon. </em>"Not when you phrase it like that. Just say you want me to die by your father's hand."</p><p>"He was in my soul," she tells Boss, as if that series of words would mean anything to him.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"When he was initially... injured, I had to pull him into my Persona in order to transport him. And a Persona is... well, it's the manifestation of my inner self. He's basically been inside my soul." She makes eye contact with Boss. "So I'm sorry if I want to keep him close. It's not every day I have a bleeding dying<em> human being </em>inside my heart."</p><p>God, she keeps bringing it back. And she phrases it more brutally every time.</p><p>"...Is that true?" Boss asks.</p><p>Crap, he's looking at him.</p><p>"It is," Goro says. His voice is gravel and shrapnel. "I can't remember much - I was... under some conditions that I'd rather not get into - but I remember that it was uncomfortable, too close to someone I don't even call by first name."</p><p>Boss takes a minute to think it over. "...Fine. But no funny business, got that?"</p><p>"Sir, I'm ace," Goro says with a frown. "Whatever funny business you might be thinking of, I assure you I have no interest in."</p><p>Boss nods, finally. "Alright. I'll take your word for it." He glances to Sakura, then turns to Kurusu. "I'm going home, then. Lock up before bed."</p><p>"Sure," Kurusu says. "Should I walk Futaba home, or will you come for her?"</p><p>"I can walk myself," Sakura huffs.</p><p>Kurusu quirks an eyebrow. "Usually you want an escort after a fight. Are you just looking for excuses to stay here?"</p><p>"Don't out me like this," Sakura hisses.</p><p>Boss shakes his head. "Let him walk you home, please. Or walk yourself, whatever you're more comfortable with. As long as you make it home, I don't really care." He hangs his apron and puts on his jacket. "I'll see you later."</p><p>Sakura turns to wave at him without standing from her seat. Goro now notices that the jacket she's wearing is similar to the one she gave him. It has a lot more pins and patches on it, though, and lacks any kind of hood.</p><p>"Sorry about that," she mutters when she turns back to the table. "It kind of slipped out. I put you in a difficult spot."</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "I've had worse. On camera, even. I can handle it."</p><p>Sakura nods. "I didn't mean it like that though, you know? You didn't have to come out to him just for that."</p><p>"The more I said to him, the less he would've believed me," Goro argues. "That was the best way to make my case with the least words possible."</p><p>Sakura nods. "Okay. Sorry."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first Phantom Thief to file in is Kitagawa. He takes a seat at the bar and Kurusu goes to make him a coffee, starts a conversation.</p><p>Takamaki and Okumura arrive together and sit in the booth behind Goro and Sakura. Back to back, even. Shortly after they take their seats, Morgana pads down the stairs and jumps up in the booth to join them.</p><p>Sakamoto comes to sit across from them.</p><p>Niijima is the last to arrive, and she sits by Kitagawa's side, accepts the coffee Kurusu offers her.</p><p>"Alright, everyone's here," Morgana begins, and Goro immediately tunes them all out.</p><p>He doesn't want to hear this. He's been drifting to dissociate the whole time he's been here, he might as well take advantage of it.</p><p>He focuses his eyes on his hands. Left folded over the right. Black gloves, huh? Yeah, sounds about right. He tests his fingers - and he's just the slightest bit more aware of his left-hand ones than the right-hand. His pointer curls, he can almost see the gun in it.</p><p>"--- Akechi, then---"</p><p>Goro focuses more. His empty mug is just slightly to the left of his clasped hands. Sakura's is just a bit to the right of her laptop. The joys of sharing space with someone whose dominant hand is the opposite of your own.</p><p>"--- Shido's Palace. To---"</p><p>He picks Sakura's typing as a sound to focus on. It's irregular, but fast enough to be near-constant. Every so often she has to stop and drag a finger across the mousepad, and Goro makes sure to look at the movement.</p><p>Maybe the contents of the screen are interesting too, but Goro can't know.</p><p>"Akechi?"</p><p>He turns to look over his shoulder at Niijima.</p><p>"How familiar are you with Shido's Palace?"</p><p>"Uncomfortably so," Goro says. He's been using that word very often, lately. He's starting to get the sneaking suspicion that he's never been comfortable to begin with.</p><p>"Could you estimate how large it really is?"</p><p>Sakura groans. "Do you expect a precise measurement? What does it matter how big he describes it? No matter what he says, it's going to be pretty big."</p><p>Niijima frowns. "I'll rephrase, then. How many more safe rooms would you say there are between the route you saw us clear, and the Treasure's location?"</p><p>Goro frowns. "I don't know."</p><p>Kitagawa tilts his head. "You make yourself sound familiar with the place. Surely you'd know where the safe rooms are?"</p><p>Goro folds his arm up over the back of the booth to look at them easier. "I never used a safe room before joining you. I didn't even know they were a thing."</p><p>Turned in his seat as he is, Sakura leans back on him to face the rest of the room, herself. "From my analysis, it looks like there might be about five, maybe."</p><p>Goro wishes he could say he doesn't immediately feel his chest burning where she's leaning on him. Her shoulders are warm on his chest. Her hair tickles at his throat and jaw. Her head tilts back to nest in the crook of his neck.</p><p>He moves his hand so it's by her side. Just barely not touching her arm.</p><p>God, he wants to bury his face in her hair and squeeze her until she squeals.</p><p>Kurusu reaches under his glasses to rub at his eyes.</p><p>"Uh, what the eff is that?" Sakamoto goes. Elegant as usual. Goro tries to focus on the grate of his voice, but he's never been annoyed by that kind of thing and it's hard to start now.</p><p>Niijima stands from her seat. "Futaba, are you aware of your position right now?"</p><p>Sakura blinks. "Oh. Huh. Yeah, I know where I am. How about you? You good?"</p><p>Niijima curls her hands into fists. "What's going on?"</p><p>Kurusu is still rubbing at his eyes. "You're doing it again."</p><p>Sakura throws her hands up in the air. "For fuck's sake, am I not allowed to even touch people? Get a grip!"</p><p>"That," Takamaki says, pointing at Goro over the back of the booth, "is a killer who didn't hesitate to murder Akira in cold blood."</p><p>Goro turns his face to her. "Thanks."</p><p>"I know who he is and I know what he's done," Sakura says, crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>"Do you?" Okumura scowls. She's facing the bar and refuses to turn to them. "Seems like you need to be reminded that he killed my father very recently, and long ago, he killed your mother."</p><p>"Right!" Sakamoto says, eager to jump on the subject. "He's basically the reason you had a Palace in the first place!"</p><p>Sakura has gone very, very quiet.</p><p>Goro shoots a glare to each of the Thieves in turn. Utterly despicable that they made Sakura uncomfortable when she's lying on him. "If you're not willing to give me the time of day, you should've left me to die."</p><p>"Do you crave death so much?" Kitagawa asks. "Are you honestly suicidal enough to seek the very peril that you've escaped?"</p><p>Goro very carefully does not picture wrapping his fingers around Kitagawa's neck and squeezing.</p><p>...Which, brings to light the fact that he thought of the same word when he was thinking of Sakura.</p><p>
  <em> Uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p>He taps at her arm. "Maybe you should sit up."</p><p>Sakura sits up. She doesn't speak. She doesn't look at him.</p><p>"I think we can do a couple of safe rooms today," Kurusu says. "We also have a couple of requests in Mementos. Who votes for what?"</p><p>The vote turns in Mementos' favor. After another few minutes of strategizing, the Thieves stand to get going.</p><p>"What about you?" Morgana says.</p><p>Goro looks at the cat. "I'm going to sleep."</p><p>Kurusu sighs. "Fine. Then let's go outside, we don't want to drag him in by accident."</p><p>"How wide does the MetaNav go?" Sakamoto wonders out loud.</p><p>"There's no radius," Goro says, without looking at any of them. "If anyone is close by and looks at you when you go in, you'll drag them along." He starts up the stairs. "If you can gather a crowd around you and think to pull them in with you, they'll follow."</p><p>He hears a gasp just as he clears the stairs. Ah good, then.</p><p>They hadn't known just how Goro had managed to bring the police in Sae's Palace.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In his dream, he pulls his mask off his face, but no blood comes, and no Persona answers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he wakes up, however, he doesn't dismiss it as a plain dream.</p><p>
  <em> Robin Hood? </em>
</p><p>He thinks the words as loud as he can, even goes as far as to speak them a couple of times, but no answer comes.</p><p>
  <em> ...Loki? </em>
</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He gives a little cough, but no blood comes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He dreams of the Velvet Room. He knows it's not the real thing because his wardens are not there, and Igor looks much taller than he's always been.</p><p>And he's not smiling.</p><p>But Goro's chains are just as they've always been; his wrists tied to the metal door, his ankles rooted to the floor. Just a few links between his limbs and the components of the prison. He can't take a single step, has never been able to.</p><p>Igor stares at him with his eyes glazed over, looking at Goro and looking <em> through </em>Goro.</p><p>And Goro has nowhere to go. He's chained front and center, trapped but constantly on display, where he can't move - can't even bring his hands up to hide his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> It's gone, </em> he realizes with a start when he wakes up. <em> They're both gone. </em></p><p>Both his Personas and the Velvet Room. Both of his Personas. Both of his wardens. Both his wardens and Igor.</p><p>They're gone.</p><p>And if they're not, they've simply abandoned Goro.</p><p>For some reason, that thought calms him down.</p><p>They abandoned him, just like everyone else. It's a <em> relief. </em> He didn't lose them, they just left him. Like his father, his mother, his foster homes, his peers, the adults, the thieves who had the gall to consider themselves his friends--</p><p>He--</p><p>He hears noise from downstairs.</p><p>A voice.</p><p>"You are<em> not </em> staying the night," the voice says. It's quiet, but audible when the rest of the world is silent. "I told Sojiro I'd bring you back."</p><p>"So, I'll just text him that you won't!"</p><p>"No, Futaba. Grab your laptop and let's go, you're not staying here."</p><p>Goro snaps his eyes wide fucking open.</p><p>They didn't--</p><p>He runs down the stairs, a blanket around his shoulders to stave off the cold.</p><p>--unlike everyone else--</p><p>He crashes into Sakura just before she reaches for her laptop.</p><p>--they held on to him.</p><p>He picks her up and holds her close and damn, <em> squeezes </em>her tight, word association be damned, until she wheezes and slaps at his shoulder for air.</p><p>He puts her down. "I need to speak to Kurusu."</p><p>Sakura blinks. "Oh... so you need me to leave, then?"</p><p>"No. I need to speak to him, but having to address him in civil conversation is the single most disgusting thing I can do right now. I need you to stay here as a buffer."</p><p>"That's more words that you've said your entire stay here," Morgana says. But he's exaggerating, so Goro doesn't dignify that with an answer.</p><p>He turns to Kurusu. "Does Igor still speak with you?"</p><p>Kurusu looks surprised. Surely, he didn't think a wild card could manage their Personas without their wardens? "He does."</p><p>"How was your trip to the Metaverse?" He addresses this question to Sakura, since she can answer. There's no reason to talk to Kurusu any more than he needs to.</p><p>"It was alright," Sakura says. "We fulfilled the requests, at least."</p><p>Kurusu's Velvet Room is intact. Kurusu's Personas are intact.</p><p>Kurusu is healthy.</p><p>Goro is not.</p><p>"I'm not okay," he rasps.</p><p>"No, I think we figured as much," Sakura says. "Dude, what's up?"</p><p>"I... I need to confirm something. Can I sit in for your next Phantom Thieves meeting, too?"</p><p>"Now you've piqued my curiosity," Kurusu says. "Sure, come along."</p><p>Sakura takes Goro's hand. "You know, next time we all gather together, we're probably going into the Palace."</p><p>"That's fine," Goro nods. "I want to check something with that, too."</p><p>Sakura scrunches up her face, looking at the floor. "I should get going, then..."</p><p>For one panicked moment, Goro genuinely believes he's going to ask her to stay.</p><p>But just like he hasn't killed Kurusu yet, even though he thinks it all the time, he doesn't speak his mind now, either.</p><p>Sakura tucks her laptop under her arm and goes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You've been taking the prescribed medication?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Hm. You vaguely look a little healthier. Your vitals are doing better, too. I think I should be just about able to change your meds to something else."</p><p>"Something... else, doctor?"</p><p>"Yeah. For example, you could skip one of the pills you take with meals. I recommend the dinner one. And it looks like the tablets didn't work exactly as I'd been expecting, so we might need to change that, too. Give me the note - I'll write you a new one."</p><p>"Here - what do each of these do? I don't believe you ever explained..."</p><p>"Hm. I did briefly explain, but you might've been too out of it to remember. The pills are for your circulation. You lost a lot of blood and you'd need supplements to make up for it while also helping your body replenish itself. You have some color in your cheeks so I'd say you're good enough to take one pill per day."</p><p>"I see... and the tablets?"</p><p>"Those are to help with your chemical balance. And the sirup is for sleep. I didn't want to have you take a pill after dinner and follow it with another pill before bed."</p><p>"Ah- yeah I noticed I couldn't sleep for long, if I tried to nap in the middle of the day. Though nights felt like they stretched on forever... I think I've been sleeping twelve hours a night."</p><p>"Mm. I'd recommend more. Continue napping during daytime, if you can."</p><p>"However..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The... the tablets. For chemical balance, you said? What were they supposed to do?"</p><p>"Stop the shaking, for one thing. They're also generic, mild antipsychotics."</p><p>"I... see."</p><p>"Do you have a history with medication that I should know about?"</p><p>"...I've... taken antidepressants for most of my life."</p><p>"Well, that would explain some things. I might need to brew something specific for you. I'm giving you two tablets, take them today and tomorrow, then come back for another check-up. I'll see what I can whip up, based on your response to the previous combination of medication."</p><p>"Thank you, doctor."</p><p>"No problem, kid."</p><p>"...No, really, shouldn't you be charging for this?"</p><p>"No. As long as you're here at Kurusu's request, you won't have to give me a penny. Here's your meds and a new note. See you in two days."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Goro does feel a little better. He thinks his lungs might have recovered from their bruises. The almost-burn on his left side has weirdly faded, too, the odd result of a combination of Metaverse mechanics and Dr. Takemi's medicine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He can only wear Sakura's jacket when either his arms are naked or his shirt is skintight.</p><p>So, he can only wear it with the turtleneck. Any other time he wants to put the jacket on, he has to wear it like a cape.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>futaba is indeed wearing her p5d jacket</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At the corner to your right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Emperor: A father figure, wise and just. Mind over heart.<br/>The Emperor, reversed: A tyrannical figure of authority. Lack of control of oneself resulting in abuse of control over others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3cccccc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He notices something unfortunate one morning. He covers his mouth to yawn and finds his hand brushing against something rough.</p><p>Ugh, really? How many days has it even been?</p><p>And who does he fucking ask to help with this? Morgana? Well- no, not Morgana, he doesn't even have thumbs for fuck's sake. But that leaves - no, Goro would rather choke than ask Kurusu's help for something like this. Would Boss...?</p><p>...He'd help, right?</p><p>Maybe if Goro just phrases it politely enough.</p><p>No plan survives first contact. Goro stares at the countertop in a deep dissociative episode for a solid seven minutes before he realizes he's being talked to.</p><p>He picks his head up. "...Huh?"</p><p>"I said, are you alright? You've been looking down for an awful long time..." Boss' eyebrows draw together. He looks genuinely worried, and Goro wants to kick himself.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing." He fiddles with the end of his scarf, under the counter and out of Boss' line of sight. "Not to worry. I was just, um. Wondering if I might uh, well, as it were, there's just..."</p><p>Boss looks even more concerned, somehow. "What are you beating yourself up about? You can ask for things, you know. I mean, I can't guarantee that you'll receive, but asking is not going to hurt you any."</p><p>Isn't it, though? "It's just... embarrassing to ask for something like this."</p><p>Boss's face goes from worried to pinched very quickly. "You're not asking me for condoms, are you?"</p><p>"Sir I've already told you I'm ace and I hope, at this point, you've gathered that I'm not perfectly sane right now."</p><p>Boss shakes his head. "Right, right. Sorry, that was my bad. So, what do you need?"</p><p>"I wish I could say it was as simple as that," Goro sighs. "I might need... a bit of your time, as well."</p><p>"Spit it out, kid."</p><p>Goro pulls the scarf down to show his face. "I need a shave."</p><p>Boss blinks.</p><p>"I wish I could just ask for a razor and be done with it, but I can't trust myself with sharp things right now."</p><p>Boss takes a moment to think on it, but eventually sighs. "I see. Okay, I can give you a shave, if you need one. I can do that right now, if you have time."</p><p>What could Goro possibly have <em> but </em> time? "Thank you, sir."</p><p>Boss motions for him to come to that side of the counter. Goro goes, hesitantly.</p><p>The kitchen of Leblanc is exactly as Goro had expected it. Industrial stoves, a walk-in fridge to keep things fresh. A series of large cabinets, no doubt filled with plates and coffee cups. But still, it's small enough that it could plausibly be found in a house. Just like the rest of Leblanc, it feels too intimate and welcoming to be a shop, but just too large and specialized to be a home.</p><p>Boss pulls a stool from under a table and points to it. Goro sits.</p><p>Goro was half-expecting Boss to pull out a straight razor, but it seems even someone Boss' age can recognize the practicality of a cheap disposable razor. Its body is made up of black plastic and the actual blade of it is covered enough to leave little room for injury.</p><p>Still, though... on skin as flexible as that of the face, it's a possibility. Goro doesn't want to take the risk of using it himself.</p><p>He lifts his chin and exposes his throat to Boss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After Goro rids himself of his five o'clock shadow, he takes a seat at the bar to brood over his freshly-served coffee. The seat he picks is the one closest to the door; the public yellow phone is at Goro's elbow, and in front of him is a row of large jars which he uses as a barrier between Boss and himself.</p><p>He doesn't want to think too hard on the way he just offered his throat to a man holding a razor.</p><p>The same man who's been feeding him coffee and curry for free these past few days, and places a plate in front of Goro even when Goro doesn't ask for it, doesn't even realize that it's about time for lunch.</p><p>He loses entire hours between his lunch and when Sakura comes into Leblanc in a hurry.</p><p>Somehow her mere presence is enough to snap him out of whatever reverie he'd fallen into. Or maybe it's the way she pushes the door open so quickly that the bell above it clangs back up into its support before falling down to its usual chime.</p><p>"Sojiro!"</p><p>"I can hear you, you don't need to shout," Boss says, demonstrating the proper volume of voice for an indoors environment.</p><p>Sakura covers her mouth for a moment. Then she seems to settle herself, and speaks alright. "Sorry about that. Anyway I'm going to Inokashira, how do I get there?"</p><p>Boss scratches at his jaw. "Inokashira Koen? You'd take the train to Shibuya, then... Wait, you're going to Inokashira? Why?"</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes. "There's a shop I wanted to check out. I'm too nervous to go on my own, though, and Inari volunteered because he wants to paint the lake or whatever. Ugh. Whatever, a few minutes of staring at the water will be worth the sale going on right now."</p><p>Sojiro shakes his head. "Despite his best efforts, I don't think even Yusuke would be able to paint something in just a few minutes."</p><p>"Oh, whatever. As long as I catch that sale. Now onto the real question!" Sakura leans forward on her hands on the counter, tilting her head down to show her crown to Boss. "Can you see my roots?"</p><p>Boss brushes her hair this way and that through his fingers. "Yeah, pretty badly, actually. I guess you could wear a hat or something."</p><p>"No way! I'm unlocking a new area. I need to have my headphones equipped and active!"</p><p>"Then pull your hood up," Boss shrugs.</p><p>"And limit my field of vision? No way! I need to uncover as much of that area's map as possible!"</p><p>Boss frowns at her. "You're going to dye it? Right now? What time are you two meeting?"</p><p>"Which brings us to the topic of this chat," Sakura says, shooting finger guns at Boss. "I have to go shower, bleach and dye. If Inari gets here before I'm back, get him a coffee for me and make sure he doesn't go ahead and go there by himself, okay?"</p><p>Boss looks to the ceiling. Pleading for patience, probably. "Sure."</p><p>Sakura grins so bright that the whole shop lightens up. "Perfect!" She jumps up and leans over the counter to plant a childish kiss right on his cheek, complete with an exaggerated mwah and everything. "You're the best dad ever!"</p><p>Boss has a fond sort of smile on his face. "You're giving me too much credit..."</p><p>Sakura laughs. "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" As she passes by Goro on her way out, she gives a little greeting and pats at his back.</p><p>Goro is... still trying to process why any of this was necessary. She couldn't have called Boss to let him know what's up? She couldn't have planned better with Kitagawa? Fucking... she couldn't have ordered whatever she wanted to buy from the Internet?</p><p>Was any of this really necessary?</p><p>Goro glares at the row of jars in front of him.</p><p>It doesn't <em> matter, </em> is the thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kitagawa arrives not twenty minutes later. Boss is quick to explain the situation and offer a coffee on the house.</p><p>Kitagawa sits on the barstool right next to Goro, annoyingly enough.</p><p>Goro, in an attempt to look uninterested in conversation, ends up looking straight forward and away from Kitagawa. He tries to dissociate, but that's not something that can be willed.</p><p>In fact, the longer he looks, the more he's actually<em> looking </em> in the direction he chose to face.</p><p>"You've taken a liking to it?" Kitagawa says.</p><p>Goro cannot for the life of him find one bad thing to say about the copy of the Sayuri decorating the wall he chose to stare at. He is also in no position to say any good things, either - he knows nothing about art, and has never cared for it much.</p><p>Still, it's a neutral topic.</p><p>Well, for him. Kitagawa would be considerably involved, but Goro can just talk about it without any emotional strain on his part.</p><p>He nods. "You could say that."</p><p>Kitagawa smiles over his coffee. "You can say you've never held interest about the arts before. It's alright - it's not like I'm asking you to write an essay about it."</p><p>So, of course, Goro has to spill an entire verbal essay now. "You're right. I'm not very familiar. But even I can tell that this is a wonderful copy. I can only spot one obvious difference between this and the original. If I remember correctly, the original was only a painting of a woman, yes? So I'm thinking the baby in this copy must be an addition." He turns to Kitagawa. "Were you the one to paint this?"</p><p>Kitagawa shakes his head. "As flattered as I am that you would think that, the answer is no. I would never attempt to copy an existing painting to such extent, much less gift it to someone. No, that..." he trails off, looking at the Sayuri. "What the public considers to be the original is actually a modified version of the true original. That right there is the closest to that true original we have."</p><p>Goro frowns. "I'm afraid I don't follow."</p><p>Kitagawa glances over his shoulder. The shop is empty, and even Boss has ducked into the kitchen to prepare some ingredients to have at the ready for the next time he cooks.</p><p>They're alone.</p><p>"What you see on that wall," Kitagawa says quietly, "is Madarame's Treasure."</p><p>Goro's eyebrows take a hike. "I... see. I suppose it makes sense. The Sayuri was the painting that made him famous, was it not? He would..." Goro has to pause and cough. "He <em> would </em> consider it the core of his desires. But why did he not sell it as it originally was? The famous Sayuri always looked... mystic, to me. Cryptic. Like she was hiding something."</p><p>"I suppose it takes one to know one," Kitagawa mumbles before taking a sip. Touche, Kitagawa.</p><p>"But this one," Goro continues, ignoring the interruption. "This is plenty sell-worthy, too. Her expression was curious before but now, with the baby in her arms, it looks... well, it looks like there's a reason, if that makes sense. She..." Goro narrows his eyes, as if he'll see better that way. "She looks much more<em> honest, </em>now."</p><p>Kitagawa smiles. "Indeed. That part of the painting was specifically covered to give it a mysterious air about it. The public would be charmed by it. Honesty is adored, and in a painting like this, intimate. It would have been loved, surely it would; but even an untrained eye can see that it was not painted to be exhibited to the masses. It is only for the handful that know its story."</p><p>Goro wonders. Even now, the Sayuri is hung in a corner of Leblanc, a small cafe frequented by friends and regulars. Goro tries to picture this painting in any of the places the modified Sayuri has been - and comes up blank.</p><p>He realizes the only reason it looks fine here, is because Leblanc matches the level of intimacy expressed in the Sayuri.</p><p>The woman in the painting is smiling. But she seems sad, at the same time. There's nothing in particular that makes Goro think it, but he thinks there's some fear in there, too. Or maybe it's hope. Kitagawa would surely be able to tell.</p><p>He <em> must </em> be able to tell, based on what he says next. "When I first saw the Sayuri, I was overwhelmed by such a surge of emotion that even now, I still crave to paint something as beautiful as this."</p><p>Goro looks at it and tries to picture himself having an emotional reaction to it. He fails.</p><p>"It was what originally inspired me to paint, and continues to sustain me, even after all these years. To invoke the kind of emotion I felt when I was little, first looking through a book of paintings... I remember the spine was terribly cracked in that spot because of how long I would leave the book open on that page, just staring at the Sayuri for hours on end." He carefully sips his coffee. "I would not be surprised if my cognition of it sat at the core of my heart."</p><p>Goro lets his eyes slide off the painting and down to the counter.</p><p>"However, you're mistaken about one thing," Kitagawa says. "Madarame was not the one to paint the Sayuri. He simply covered the baby so he could sell a sensational enigma."</p><p>Goro blinks. "What?" He frowns. "Oh, <em> figures </em> even his most famous painting would not be his own. So? Who did he steal it from?"</p><p>"The woman who painted it was a sickly and weak one. She was ill, but she was at peace with it. As long as she could paint, she didn't much care that she would live a shorter life than most people - she loved her art <em> that </em> much. But then... she had a baby." Kitagawa points at the Sayuri with the hand holding his coffee. <em> "That </em> baby. The Sayuri is a self-portrait."</p><p>"Amazing," Goro says. Unfortunately his voice comes out flat. "So the complex emotions in this painting were those of the artist..."</p><p>"Indeed. With the baby in the picture, suddenly her own survival mattered. She couldn't bear the thought that she might die before she could raise her own child. But she knew it was a possibility, and she realized there was something she would've hated even more: her child not knowing how much she loved him."</p><p>Another pause for coffee.</p><p>"So, she painted this, and cultivated all of the feelings, all her hopes and fears and most of all, her love for her baby, into one painting. Even if she didn't survive, the painting would, and her child could see it and know he was loved."</p><p>Goro doesn't like where this is going. "But it didn't... it didn't survive, not in its entirety..."</p><p>"Madarame saw how masterful the painting was and tried to talk her into selling it. If he gave her the connections to make a good deal, surely she'd give him a percentage? But the painting was not for sale. It was to be inherited by her son. There was nothing Madarame could do. That is, until... until the woman's illness caught up to her."</p><p>"Oh no," Goro can't help but mutter. He takes a moment to cough the gravel and shrapnel out of his voice. "Did she die so early?"</p><p>"She had a seizure, which I'm sure you know is a perfectly treatable condition," Kitagawa says. "As long as the person having the episode is treated immediately. But of course, one can't call for help through their own seizure. Someone else must call for an ambulance. And... Madarame was the only person around."</p><p>Kitagawa's fingers have gone white around the cup.</p><p>Goro doesn't make him say it. "And... what happened to the baby?"</p><p>Kitagawa lets his hands go slack. He looks up from his coffee to gaze at the Sayuri again. "Madarame knew he couldn't make a living out of a single painting. He needed more, and now that he had the idea, he knew where to get them. And who better than the child of the woman who could imprint her soul into canvas despite her illness? He took the child in and raised him, teaching him to paint. And that gave Madarame an idea... if he framed it as apprenticeship, he could have multiple people creating artwork for him to sell as his own. And children couldn't call him out or fight back the way an adult could... A plan conjured thanks to that one child he decided to raise."</p><p>Goro can't bring himself to look away from Kitagawa, now. He knows he should be looking at the Sayuri, but Kitagawa's face is...</p><p>"That child," Kitagawa says slowly, "was Madarame's first pupil of many. The first, and the last. The only pupil who stayed with him to the very end." He turns to look at Goro. "The pupil who brought him down."</p><p>The painting isn't realistic. It's in a traditional Japanese style, each characteristic stylized. There's no way. But still, now that the idea is in Goro's head, he can't help but think--</p><p>--Kitagawa has Sayuri's eyes.</p><p>Sakura busts through the door, and Kitagawa turns to stand without so much as a moment's hesitation to it.</p><p>Goro is left there, staring between the empty barstool, empty cup, and a painting so full of emotion and personal history that it takes him a long time before he manages to move.</p><p>He finishes his coffee in one gulp and gets out of there.</p><p>Away from the Sayuri's loving, fearful and hopeful gaze, that looks so much like one Goro is used to seeing through a fox mask.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's not until much, much later that he comes back to himself. He must've hopped on the tain and changed lines at Shibuya out of habit, because he finds himself on a line that he's only taken once, maybe twice in his entire life.</p><p>He steps off the train at the next stop. Kanda, huh?</p><p>The Sayuri's eyes haunt him. He walks aimlessly, trying to take his mind off it, but he realizes he's only making it worse by hyperfixating. He looks around himself.</p><p>Is that a church? Goro has never been religious. His mother was, maybe. He can vaguely remember her giving a little prayer before bed every night. No matter how tired she was, she'd never go to sleep if she hadn't prayed that day. Even just for a moment, she would kneel, bring her hands together and lower her head. She looked so peaceful while praying.</p><p>Goro is incredibly done with thinking about mothers right now.</p><p>The gates of the church open, and out steps a girl with her hand curled around Kurusu's bicep.</p><p>Goro turns on his heel and marches to the nearest store. A bookstore, it turns out.</p><p>"What can I help you with, young man?"</p><p>Goro gives the shopkeeper a look that he hopes doesn't look too insane. At least he has his scarf to hide behind. "I'm only browsing. I'm afraid I've forgotten my wallet, but I might find something I'd like to reserve for next time I come here?"</p><p>"Sure thing. Take a look around."</p><p>Oh good, he bought that. Goro pretends to take interest to some of the books, but he can't stop thinking about things he'd rather not think about. The Sayuri, Kitagawa, the church. He hadn't even noticed that Kurusu and Morgana haven't been around since Goro woke up. It was such a pleasant change of pace that it completely slipped his mind. And now here Kurusu is, on, what, a date? In a damn church? He isn't that stupid, right?</p><p>Or is the girl the one who--</p><p>Goro does a mental double take.</p><p>Was that <em> Hifumi Togo? </em></p><p>He turns around to look through the glass of the store to the church. It is! That's the church Togo spends most of her time in!</p><p>Goro could<em> scream. </em></p><p>Kurusu must've come to pick her up, but then, where was he for the rest of the day?</p><p>Holy shit stop thinking about it. It doesn't matter. And Goro doesn't even want to speculate about Kurusu's leisure time activities.</p><p>He puts the books down and forgets a pleasant greeting before he leaves the shop.</p><p>Terrible. He has no fucking idea where he's going. He's probably wasting his ticket pass, too, and it's not like he has any money to cover it if he runs out. For fuck's sake, if he gets stuck at the other side of Tokyo because he's run out...</p><p>He blinks, and he realizes he knows this place. He's been here a couple of times while investigating Kurusu. And later for other things, when he found out just why Kurusu was here so often.</p><p>Oh, whatever. He's bundled up enough. He goes in.</p><p>"Oh, hello," Lala Escargot says when she sees him.</p><p>The drunk paparazza is nowhere to be found. Good. She's as insufferable as she is informative, and Goro is in no position to deal with her right now.</p><p>He sits in front of Lala. The booths always made him uneasy. "It's me."</p><p>Lala leans forward when he lowers his scarf, fake-surprised to see him. "Oh? I'm afraid Ichiko isn't here tonight, darling."</p><p>"That's alright," Goro says. "I'm not in a good place right now and I don't think I could handle her."</p><p>Lala purses her lips. "You're not asking me to give you alcohol, are you?"</p><p>"No, of course not. The last thing I need right now is to mess my brain up even more. But I'm also afraid I don't have any money on me, so I can't order anything. I hope I'm not a bother to occupy a seat here."</p><p>Lala shakes her head. "That's fine, boy. I can at least get you a glass of water. Hold on."</p><p>While she's off catching up on orders of paying customers, Goro takes a moment to fix his scarf and beanie. He shouldn't even be out in the world right now. He should be hidden, playing his part after having been reported missing.</p><p>Whatever. If he's found out, the worse he'll get is a slap on the wrist. Kurusu is the dead man walking.</p><p>Lala comes back with that water. "So how come you're all dressed up, boy?"</p><p>"You've seen the news, have you not?" Goro tilts his head. "No one knows if I'm even alive. I hope I can trust you to keep it that way."</p><p>Lala gives him a hard look. "I'll try. But if it comes down to it, if I'm asked by someone who has the authority to know, I won't lie."</p><p>Goro sighs. "I guess I can't ask for more of you."</p><p>"You don't seem well, boy. Do you need to lie down?"</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "I might possibly need to be laid down six feet under, ma'am."</p><p>"That's such a terrible thing to say."</p><p>"As I've said, I'm in a bad spot right now..." Goro drinks his water. "And I learned the happenings of something incredibly disturbing today."</p><p>Lala shakes her head. "Don't you dare tell me. Oh, I can't bear to look at you - let me fix you a juice. On the house."</p><p>Goro can't help but laugh, and it sounds terrible. "A juice? Really?"</p><p>"What, you want a soda? I only keep those to mix in drinks, they don't taste good on their own."</p><p>Goro shrugs. "Who am I to refuse a free drink? Please."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Please don't take off my mask.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Moon: Dreams, illusions, buried instincts. Do not confuse truth and lie in the dark of the night.<br/>Strength, reversed: Insecurity due to feelings of weakness. Vulnerability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey you. yes you, reading this. i love your comments. thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Goro comes out of Crossroads, he realizes just how late it is. A woman not much older than him, wearing a piece of fabric that maybe wanted to be a dress when it grew up, comes up to him and giggles, tries to chat him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I have no money," he tells her, and she easily shrugs and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the road, another handful of hookers. When the woman talks to them, they immediately drop Goro out of their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, a blessing. He's safe from advances as long as he doesn't have to lie about his lack of cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, he's pretty vulnerable to the other end of that scale, so he makes sure to look like he's interested in buying, not selling. Thankfully news travel fast between people who only have nighttime to make their living, so no one actually talks to him for longer than a few seconds. He's fast to let them know of his financial situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a boy who really, can't be older than Goro. Can't even be his age. Must be younger, surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That boy is talking to a pair of drag queens who seem just a little too friendly for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flinches just looking at how one of them reaches over mid-laugh and rests her hand on the boy's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Robin Hood is gone. Goro doesn't have it in him to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy laughs at something the queen said, and, to Goro's surprise, digs his fingers into the queen's side, tickling her and making her drop his shoulder. She responds by play-swatting at him, without actually touching him until he starts swatting back. And even then, Goro can't be sure that they ever do touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other drag queen has collapsed in laughter and is begging for mercy from the other two's shenanigans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy... winks at her, and leans down to whisper something in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both drag queens turn to look at Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the drag queens steps towards him, but the boy stops her. He walks up to Goro, and thankfully Goro manages to overcome the urge to backstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening," the boy says once he's close enough. "You've been looking our way some time now... Can we help you with something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. He looks the boy up and down. Over the boy's shoulder, the two drag queens make aggressive motions. "You're awfully young to be out here this late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugs. "I'm not doing anything. Why? Are you looking for someone who is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I have no money on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Are you looking to make some, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiles, but his brows are furrowed. "So? What are you doing here, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't look at him. "I didn't like where I was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's eyebrows rise. "Ohhh. Hey, uh... do you wanna walk with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, for fuck's sake. Goro doesn't want another deep conversation tonight. He frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, you don't have to, if you don't want to. But it's awfully late to not have an excuse to be here, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at the boy, then at the drag queens, then back to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy throws a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, they have other things to do, other than chatting with me. It's okay, I'm not doing anything important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro forces himself to look the boy in the eye. "Are you in high school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am. Aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a story," the boy says. He turns to face the queens. "Hey! I'm going with him, kay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two drag queens give thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nudges Goro's side. "Come on, walk with me. I'm Yuuki, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mm. A first name. Of course no one would give out their last name to some rando they met on the street in Shinjuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's not like Goro can offer his actual name. He's supposed to be missing. "Karasu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? That's a nice name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is so, so tired. "Thanks. Yours, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki greets some people here and there as they pass by them. "Are you sure you're supposed to be here, man? The more you talk, the more I'm thinking you're lost or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a way", Goro says. "But let's not talk about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're not exactly giving me a lot of conversational topics, here. And it's past midnight, so sorry if I can't come up with a topic of my own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sighs. "So you're friends with those two back there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Yeah, funny story actually. First time I came to Shinjuku at night, I was so obviously out of my element that people were jumping in my way left and right. Those two back there tried to flirt with me and, in retrospect, they were doing pretty good. I just happened to have been confused and scared at the time so all I did was run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine a friendship coming out of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? But I liked Shinjuku at night. There's something happening everywhere you look. And I'm not so scared now, especially when I have my friends here." Even as he says that, he waves at a girl in a maid outfit, who waves back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Goro goes. "That's what you've been doing? Making sure people see you with me so they know who to behead if something happens to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Shinjuku," Yuuki shrugs. "And you didn't even give me your real name. But we're almost there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to make a quick buck without doing anything shady?" Yuuki says, coming to stop in front of a building that has no discernible signs on it. "I mean, the pay's not much, but if you really have no cash at all, then you might need it. I'm going in myself, I was wondering if you wanted to come, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda like speed dating... it's usually girls who go looking for those, so they're often missing guys. I can tell them you're with me, and they'll offer some little compensation for sitting and chatting with some girls for five minutes each. Sound like something you can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns deeper. "I am... severely not interested in speed dating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but it's a job. Fifteen hundred yen for a round. Won't take more than half an hour, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stops glaring at the building entrance to look at Yuuki. "And why would you offer this to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki shrugs with a smile. "In Shinjuku, you either spend money or make money. And if you don't have any, you only have one option. And it's the worse of the two."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours and fifteen hundred yen later, Goro makes it back to Leblanc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana is at the foot of the stairs, very much awake and very much annoyed. "And where were you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro walks around him and climbs up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ignore me! I asked you a question!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro ignores him. He downs his sleep sirup and burrows under his blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi..." Kurusu says slowly. "We were worried. Don't disappear like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it have killed you to let someone know that you'd be back late?" Morgana huffs, finally making it to the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you hadn't stolen my phone, I could've," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, his voice isn't gravel and shrapnel. It's cotton and grate, instead, and his senses are already starting to fail him enough that he doesn't hear what the other two have to say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sleeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He does wake up before the sun is up, though. He gets up and stands in the middle of the room for a solid six minutes, just staring off into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he starts coughing so hard he wakes up Kurusu and Morgana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They try to speak to him and he vaguely hears them, but his senses are overwhelmed with his coughing and all he can do is kneel and wait it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to breathe, after some valiant efforts. He doesn't have it in him to stand back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a blanket around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That annoys him, though. That Kurusu saw him coughing a lung out, remembered that Goro doesn't respond well to being touched or grabbed, and simply threw a blanket on him to give comfort without contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It annoys him more that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares sideways towards the bed, where Kurusu is sitting with his arms crossed, glaring back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What," Kurusu says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flips him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu flips him off right back. "Look, asshole, you can't have a fucking respiratory episode in my room and expect me to just sleep through it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro starts to stand. Very slowly. He's not in a hurry. He just brings his legs closer to himself so he can get on them at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi, I'm being serious. Fuck it, I'm being </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Work with me here. I'll-- tell Futaba to give your phone back, if that's what you're mad about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro scrunches his eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me patience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He is given strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If that's what I'm mad about?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he screeches. His voice does all sorts of contortions. "Are you doing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You must be, there's no way you're that much of a damn moron. I tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> shithead! Multiple times! By my free will! It was the whole reason I ever gave you the time of day! I was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that wretched engine room, if not by your hand, then by one of his shitty puppets, and you had the gall to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull me out?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was supposed to die in that interrogation room, then?" Kurusu says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both standing (when did they?) and Goro is very thankful for the three centimeters he has on Kurusu. "You should have! That would've made everything right, after half a year of headache after </span>
  <em>
    <span>headache</span>
  </em>
  <span> - what is your</span>
  <em>
    <span> problem,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you can't even die when you're supposed to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kurusu growls. "I wasn't supposed to die then and there, and you know it. It wouldn't have fixed anything. You'd have simply killed another target, and the rest of the Thieves would come after you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let them!" Goro yells. "Let them fucking try! Let them </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What would that have fixed? You're lying to yourself, you know that killing me would only have made things worse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro spits at him. "Don't think you can tell me shit about myself! Are you really that conceited?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see a situation and judge it for its truth," Kurusu hisses. "And you, Akechi, were not meant to kill me in that interrogation room, or any of us in that engine room. And you know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," Goro rasps, matching his tone. "It would've fixed everything. You're not special. You're just another target."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kurusu says. "I was your teammate, and killing me would've wounded you as thinking that you killed me did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro grabs Kurusu by the neck and slams him back until he meets wall. "Twenty seconds. Twenty seconds, and I could kill you right now, for real this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu doesn't say anything. He just looks, holding his breath because he's too proud to wheeze for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, Goro can feel cat claws digging into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there's a bite at his ear and he drops Kurusu to yank Morgana off himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu elbows Goro in the gut and takes Morgana in his arms, hugging around him. "Akechi, stop. I'm sorry. You're right - I was a dick to try and tell you how to feel or think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Kurusu pleads, desperate now that it's not just his own safety on the line. "Look, I'll cut the crap, okay? You're ill. You know it, you've said so yourself. And I can't begin to imagine what you're thinking, ever, not now, not any time of the day. But please, for the love of God, think on that moment at the interrogation room, and tell me it didn't wound you. Look me in the eye and tell me in absolute confidence that your psychosis didn't latch on any aspect of that night to make you break down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro narrows his eyes. "How can you say that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu just holds Morgana closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you cower in fear, holding your cat to your chest and pleading with me, and ask me to say that the murders I've committed don't affect me?" He takes a step forward. "You think you're special? You think you're hot shit, just because I killed you with a bullet instead of using your own heart against you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kurusu says. "Because you knew me, and I knew you. You were my teammate, if only for a little while, if only in lying. And I got out of that exchange just fine, because I never even saw you. But you stepped in that room and pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation." He drops his eyes. "I just wanted you to think about that. You have to have acted unaffected, but you can't have been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro curls his lip. "Don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can be affected, here," Kurusu mutters. "I'm not-- I won't. I... if you want to talk about it, even, I can just... Offer my own demons in return, let's be honest, I'm not a therapist. But let's be honest in general, okay? And if you don't want to unpack all your baggage-- fine, that makes sense. You'd be in the right. But let's at least be honest about what's happening in the present, alright? I can't keep living with you like this. Work with me. Give me something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you a black eye if you want something that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shrugs. "Sure. Just warn me, beforehand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi swings back and delivers the most satisfying left jab in the history of scrappy fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Loki is staring right at him. Goro can feel Robin Hood staring holes into the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels terrible. Neither of his Personas have eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to speak to them, but he feels a pair of hands over his ears and another over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries again, tries to call his Personas, but he sounds muffled and far away, even in his own skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls. Loki and Robin Hood watch him from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what are we doin' today?" Sakamoto says, balancing his stool on the back legs and bracing one arm against Leblanc's counter to swing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking we should go into the Palace," Niijima says. She puts a hand to her mouth as she hums. "It feels like we're at the last stretch. We've very likely to secure our route with the next run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good," Kurusu says. "Do we have anything from the Phan-Site?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing solid," Sakura says. "Unless the NPC told you anything juicy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please never say 'juicy' ever again in my presence," Kurusu says. "But no, he hasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima finally stops humming. "Akechi, is there a reason you're joining us, today? Usually you want nothing to do with our meetups. Last time you sat through one, you very nearly left your body in your discomfort."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Astral projected to another plane," Sakura mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if it would be at all possible to enter the Palace with you all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto shakes his head. "For real? Just say you're trying to kill us and be done with it, man. You don't have to take it to the Metaverse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks at him, then at Kurusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu sighs. "I'm willing to testify that if he wanted me dead, he'd have gone for it already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana groans. "Just tell them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rolls his eyes. "I attacked Kurusu yesterday. Or early today, whichever. There, are we all happy now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto lands his stool to all its feet. "You can't think we'll take you with us, after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurus puts his hand on Sakamoto's shoulder. "Ryuji, this morning he spoke to me more in ten minutes than he's spoken all week. His only form of communication to me so far has been raw lines and glaring daggers. Now we can just add violence to the list, but who cares."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me," Morgana says. "I care. And add yelling to the list, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu sighs. "Whatever, yeah fine. But this isn't anything new. It's not like this is the first time he's tried to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro makes a forced sound. "I. Ugh, I wasn't trying to kill you, this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, he wasn't even trying to kill me, this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima crosses her arms. "Are you sure about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna feel okay with him at our backs the whole infiltration," Takamaki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If our leader can trust him, then so will I," Kitagawa says, crossing his arms. "However, I am not opposed to keeping watch, if it helps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be keeping an eye on him," Sakura offers. "I never get caught up in fights anyway, and we've already established that he can fit in Necronomicon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flinches. "Tell me you're not going to stuff me in there again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if you behave," Sakura shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure if he's supposed to take that as a warning or a threat, so he just frowns in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima glares at the floor. "I... hate to admit it, but maybe this isn't a bad idea, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You serious?" Sakamoto says. "How is this not a bad idea from every aspect imaginable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters, one more ally on our side is always a bonus, especially considering we're planning to do the final run to the Treasure," Niijima begins, thinking nothing of decimating Sakamoto so brutally. "We don't know what's waiting for us, and frankly I was thinking of asking Akechi if he has any ideas about Shido's Palace, himself. Moreover, he's a wild card, and we can't ignore that." She turns to Sakamoto. "Even you, Ryuji, can't be thinking lightly of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto turns and huffs. "We have a wild card already..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we were following that train of thought, we'd never need anyone other than Akira," Sakura says. "Get it together. Strength in numbers, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cause last time we teamed up with him went sooo well," Takamaki huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did," Niijima says, turning to her. "It did, in fact, go very well. We were able to progress rather smoothly, and I'm pressed to remind you that we'd never have made it across that bridge if not for Akechi's roundabout thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him," Takamaki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going into a Palace and expect to feel safe?" Kitagawa counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumps up on the counter. "You don't get it! Being weary of a Palace and its dwellers is one thing, but we're expecting to be safe with everyone on our side, at least!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about before, then?" Kitagawa says. "Last time Akechi was on our side, we were able to make our way through the Palace just fine, were we not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well back then we just thought he was a detective who wanted to double-cross us to hand us to the police!" Morgana argues. "We didn't know he was the Black Mask, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura stands up. She turns and walks out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't go far, though, just starts pacing outside the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I see a pattern," Kurusu says, at least. "Looks like the three who were there with me at that first Palace are the ones most worried about this. And... Haru, who was the last to-- actually I don't think that's what's bugging Haru, but let's come back around to that topic when she's in the room. Ryuji, you got something to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Sakamoto goes, throwing his hands up. "Yes, I got something to say, and that's that I won't trust Akechi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted," Kurusu nods. "Morgana?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing I haven't said before," Morgana grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Ann?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing to say to you," Takamaki mumbles. "But Akechi. Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro visibly rolls his eyes before he turns to face her fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I so much as suspect you're up to no good in that Palace, I will shoot you without a thought, am I clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't even blink. "The fact that you're telling me this right now leads me to believe that you've already given it thought, so no. You're kinda contradicting yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki growls. "You're not doing yourself any favors, being an asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can't let you think you're actually intimidating me. There'd be no point to a lie like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura comes back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like we're slowly agreeing," Kurusu tells her. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura ignores him, and instead goes to stand right before Goro. "One hit. One hit, and I'll accept this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "Better make it count, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. Stand up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro does. God, this height difference is even worse, somehow - he's maybe twenty centimeters taller than her, fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently grabs the front of his sweater, and he obediently slouches for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braces himself enough for it that his bones stay together, at least. But oh look, now he and Kurusu will be matching. Goro can already feel his left eye throbbing with what's sure to be nasty bruises, later on. And Kurusu's black eye from this morning is terrible, so yay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, they're mirroring each other, even. Gross. Reminds Goro of his wardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, does that equate him to Justine? He'd for sure had thought he'd be Caroline. Kurusu is a quiet bitch, so he can be either of the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head to stop the ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all in agreement, then," Morgana is saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go over it one more time," Niijima says. "Futaba will keep an eye on Akechi, as will at least two of the others in the backlines. That means no worrying over him if you're at the frontline, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana huffs. "Fine. I'll make sure to keep an extra eye out for navigation, since Futaba's going to be occupied..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So let's all concentrate on finding a route," Niijima concludes. "Let's secure it today, everyone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cognitive shift between worlds is as nauseating as ever. Good thing the doctor took those nasty tablets off of Goro's prescription.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They materialize outside of the Palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, they all turn to Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro himself looks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his hands up. Black gloves, half-covered by the knit sleeves that reach his thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings a hand up to his face. No mask, of course. Why would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like he has anything left to hide, much less anything to reveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it," Ryuji says. "Does he not see you as a threat anymore? Is it because you've been missing, for all he knows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I don't think that's it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well can you summon?" Sakura says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura crosses her arms. "That's gonna be a problem. It's dangerous in here, without a Persona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pulls on the hood of the jacket around his shoulders. "How could I be in danger with the best navigator in existence on my side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh ha ha," Sakura says, flatly. She turns away, bites her lip. "I might have to... you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shudders, but thankfully doesn't break into shaking. "So be it. I want to help for this, at least. Knowing I can't help with your next trip here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They travel quickly to the furthest safe room they've secured, and Goro belatedly realizes that he's used the same one in the past. He hadn't been calling it a safe room back then. In fact, in his head, it was mostly just a corner to go and lick his wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's not too far from the top deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura opens her palm, and a map projects over it. "This is what we've got," she says, then the map grows to ghost over an outline in darker colors. "And this is what I'm guessing is up ahead, based on the data from the rest of the ship and the pace at which we've been progressing. This route here looks to be the most direct one, but I think we should go around to here. It feels like there might be a safe room here, or maybe here. I should be able to tell once we're closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro leans around her shoulder and over Morgana to take a look. He struggles to remember how he had made it through on his own, way back when. "This one is the safe room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura blinks behind her glasses. She turns to him. "You've been here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been</span>
  <em>
    <span> there,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, pointing to the guess that was not, in fact, a safe room. "That one is a lounge area, not too different from safe rooms. But cognitive guests go there. Pretty often, actually." He frowns. "They're usually the ones in the police. They always recognised me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura frowns. "Even with the mask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even with either of my masks," Goro says, just in case they've forgotten. "So the other one must be the safe room you're seeing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki tilts her head, looking down at the map. "Okay, so... we go around to cover the most ground, and maybe secure another safe room. Who's gonna front?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a leader question, so they all turn to Kurusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taps at his chin. "Let's go with Queen and Skull, to begin with. And... Noir, it's been a while since Noir has been at the front line."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, question," Sakura says. "Where's Crow gonna be? We can't have him at the far back of the group, he can't summon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can keep an eye out at the far back," Kitagawa offers. "I doubt any Shadows are going to creep up on us when we've already cleared the way, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's happened in the past," Morgana says. "A rare chance, but we can't risk it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Besides, I'll have a good vantage point from that far back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To watch me, we get it, you don't want me out of your sights," Goro groans. "I'm seriously not going to pull anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I believe you completely," Kitagawa says, voice as flat as his face. "Because you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> lied in the past, have you? So surely we can trust your word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to him, ready to spit venom, but he sees Kitagawa's eyes and his brain superimposes the Sayuri in the places where Kitagawa's face is hidden under his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro bites his tongue and glares at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Kurusu says. "Sounds like a plan. Mona, I want you at the ready to jump in, so don't wander too far behind. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro probably needs to hold a memorial service for his observational skills at this point. It takes him until they step out to the hallway to realize that Sakura had kept her goggles pushed up to her forehead, inside the safe room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they step out, she snaps them back in place over her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by now it's too late. Goro is sure her glasses do some funny stuff in the Metaverse, and he just lost his chance to take a closer look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm. Bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so far in the backlines that he doesn't even know when a battle is going on until Sakura launches herself into her Persona and zooms forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa steps closer to him. "Let's find someplace to hide," he says. "The Shadows here are quite strong, so this might take a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro</span>
  <em>
    <span> knows,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's been roaming this Palace longer than any of them combined, damn-- "You'll stick with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa gives him a look for a long moment, but eventually he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little ahead of them, Takamaki is crouched around a corner, peeking at the battle from a distance. Somewhere beyond that corner is Morgana, and somewhere beyond that, the front line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro picks a spot in the shadows between a pillar and the oversized vase decorating one of its corners. It's so much easier to hide now that he's not in white and gold top to bottom, but it's harder than it was when he was wearing nothing but black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks over his shoulder and he doesn't see Kitagawa. Good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura jumps down in front of the pillar, after some time. "Done with that! Ready to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as they walk, the team gathers up at the threshold of a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Kurusu says, "We'll go in first. Don't follow us until we give the signal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roger that," Takamaki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you on about?" Goro mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu, to demonstrate, takes a step into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a puff of smoke he transforms into a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh what the hell," Goro says. "There's-- there's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadows</span>
  </em>
  <span> in there, how are you going--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By sneaking around," Niijima says, stepping into the room herself. Funnily enough, they keep their masks even while transformed. Huh. "Small as we are like this, it's easy enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell are you gonna open the door?" Goro says. "Don't tell me you're going to stack up on top of each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find some way around," Sakamoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'll take forever. The door is</span>
  <em>
    <span> right there," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro insists, gesturing to the door across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to try for it, hotshot, by all means," Sakamoto says, as if he has the authority to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one contradicts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives him a nasty scowl and leans around the corners of the doorway. He watches the Shadows, and, when it's safe to, dashes into the room and hides between two couches facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh what the eff," Sakamoto goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at his gloved hands. Black, with long knit sleeves half-covering them. He checks for the Shadows again and makes for the door. The Shadows don't seem to even notice the heavy sound it makes as it unlocks, and Goro is on its other side a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back through the doorway and flips the Thieves off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks the new hallway while they scurry over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well this is super helpful," Sakura says. Two screens play behind her, and she has one hovering above her hands. "Hell, we can disable like, three statues from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they make it to the actual, last safe room available in this Palace, Goro is about ready to call it quits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in here without his Personas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumps into the nearest chair and tries to forcibly relax his muscles, but, well... that's kind of an oxymoron. He's shaking bad enough already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on his back, and he thankfully recognises it as Sakura's. He might have snapped some wrists if anyone else tried to touch him. "You okay, Crow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "Why do you keep calling me that? The mask is gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's hand rubs circles on his back. "Well I'm not announcing your name in here, that's for sure. Especially since it looks like you're not affected by the statues. Shido must think you're really gone, if you don't transform."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head again. "I've never turned into a mouse in here. I didn't even know that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's hand finds its way to the top of Goro's head. "He must think you as one of his own, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffs. "There's a cognition of me in here. Of course he does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...We should scout ahead," Kurusu says. "Queen, switch with Mona. Everyone else keep as you were. Fox, Oracle, you two are in charge of him." He tilts his head to Goro's direction. "Make sure he doesn't pass out or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he didn't call him Crow. That's something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be here," Kitagawa nods. "Go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pulls the hood off his head to run a hand through his hair. Sakura, seeing this, of course decides that running her hands through his hair is the best course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, it works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's shaking eases out. It doesn't stop, but it's not as bad as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa has his fox mask in his hands and is trying to balance it on one finger. "Are you quite alright? It appears as though just being in here is taking a toll on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "It does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa hums. "There are beds over there, if you want to lie down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather not," Goro says. "If I tilt my head's orientation on a moving ship, I'll be super nauseous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa looks up. "You get motion sickness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I just get nauseous very easily... these days..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Fox has the worst motion sickness imaginable," Sakura says. "One time it was so bad we had to stop the Mona-bus so he could get it together, and that's the story of how the Reaper finally caught up to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "You're kidding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nu-huh. Tell him, Fox."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. It causes me great shame that I was the reason that battle occured, but I can't deny that it's true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro furrows his brow. "Oracle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. Definitely not braiding your hair. Hey, do you have a hair tie, on a completely unrelated subject?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffs. "No, I don't have a-- why would I have a hair tie? In the Metaverse, even?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno," Sakura shrugs. "Panther, can I borrow one of your hair ties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki gives a flat stare. "Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura responds in kind. "Either someone gives me a tie, or I'm going to keep holding his hair for the rest of the day, and we don't want that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki grumbles, but she undoes both her pigtails. She tosses one of her ties to Sakura, and keeps the other to herself. She pulls her hair into a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura, meanwhile, ties off the end of the little braid she gave Goro. "Nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to her. "Why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted to, duh. What, you want to braid mine, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would literally rather die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura rolls her eyes. "Okay bitch, we all know you'd rather die than do a lot of other things, right now. You need to find a better raw line." She turns away and marches to the beds. "Besides, I'm not the right person to talk to about wanting to die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, that did happen, didn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just asked them, and the Thieves did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro calls for Robin Hood in his head. He calls for Loki. No answer, not even an indication that his call got out in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shoulders the safe room's door open. "Good and bad news, everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Report," Niijima says as they all gather around the table again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good news is that the Treasure is just down the hallway and up some stairs from here. The bad news is that we went out there without Oracle hacking the Palace for us so now the security's increased and some Shadows respawned; we might have to fight our way out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, seriously?" Takamaki goes. "After securing the route, too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu pauses. He looks at Takamaki's ponytail, then at Goro, then back at Takamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pulls his hood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hhh. Bad. Bad bad bad, shit, what the hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stuck by Kitagawa's side, on the way out. Sakura was busy enough, trying to hack the security levels back to manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, a Shadow circled a turning hallway, and wasn't visible to the Thieves ahead of them, and was also mistimed enough to turn that corner just as Goro and Kitagawa crossed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit shit shit it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa has his sword out, which is already rare enough that it gives Goro pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not even sure where he got hit, at this point. Was it his neck? His head? Somewhere between his spine and his shoulder? He doesn't know, it all hurts and his vision is swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa cuts clear across the Shadow's neck, and it pops off its cognitive disguise to reveal its true form, or whatever, Goro can't focus on that too much when he's</span>
  <em>
    <span> not even on his feet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fire comes down the hallway over Goro's head and hits the Shadow before its form solidifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is picked up. Someone cries out to him, but his hearing isn't doing much better than his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he's in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's dark, it's tight, it's clearly not meant to fit someone his height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's foot is on the outside of his hip. Her hands are busy managing displays, and there's not enough space for her to reach over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro panics. He starts coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's dark and the green lines of text force meaning into Goro's brain even though he can barely see anything more than a blur and his head splits in half, it feels like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles, tries to find some way out, or at least some position that doesn't have his neck bent so far, because whatever it is that got hurt just now is seriously not happy about that. He moves as best he can, but all he manages is to slip Sakura's foot off his hip and across his lap until it's over to the other side, which--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, fucking shit, she moves her leg and now it's only a handful of centimeters separating his hip from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs her ankle and slots her foot back against his hip. At least that way, that's the only point of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Necronomicon lets them both know how the fight is progressing, and Goro's head is going to explode with the feeling of it, keeping track of several healths and spirits and an eye out for Personas while also being forced to think about Necronomicon's inner workings, charging up for buffs and preparing aids for the fighting team down there which, now that Goro takes note of it, is actually the backline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro spits blood with his coughing, he can taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damage buff!" Sakura calls. "Make it quick, guys! I've got a situation up here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he fucking knows Sakura means him, because he's inside her heart and her every thought is displayed on a screen around him and even if he shuts his eyes as hard as he can, this chamber does its job and connects the content of its displays directly to Goro's brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop," he says, and his voice comes out as a whine, small and broken. "Stop, please, let me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's safe here," Sakura murmurs, then she calls again. "Fox! You gotta aim!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro grabs her elbow and nudges her over. "For fuck's sake-- Will they hear me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can hear you," Niijima calls. It echoes around the chamber in a way that makes Goro's teeth grind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hit it with physical," he grits out. "And be quick, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura takes his head in both of her hands. "Crow, look at me. You're safe in here. Nothing can touch you." Close as she's holding him, he can see the code writing itself on her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You</span>
  </em>
  <span> can touch me," Goro hisses. "It's all you're doing. And you can't stop it, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>in here</span>
  </em>
  <span> is literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>a part of yourself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura's thoughts burn at the forefront of his mind, and so he can tell the exact moment she thinks it, right before it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A line of code folds itself over his face, around his eyes and across his nose, then away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The code turns red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wears an outline of his Crow mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere below them, the team goes for an all-out attack. But up here, Sakura holds his head and flits a healing buff into the side of his neck, and it doesn't do much for the stiffness so the injury must still be there, but it stops the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oracle!" Niijima calls from below. "Oracle! What's going on? Are you alright? Say something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oracle reporting," Sakura croaks out. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crow here," Goro breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Sakura'</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn't right, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Futaba </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro goes up into Necronomicon for every single fight after that, on the way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, his mask is only a line of code. He can't have it anywhere but inside the hacker's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they come out of the Palace, though, the healing wears off and the pain hits Goro with the delicacy of a trainwreck. He stumbles as he clutches at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not sure who catches him, but it's not Futaba so he immediately grabs the arm that's holding him up and twists it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow ow ow ow--" Sakamoto. Great. "Dude I give, I give, fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro lets him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Sakamoto goes, holding his arm close. "Eff you, you know that? I'll let you faceplant on the sidewalk, next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro goes to flip him off, but finds that he can't. He sees black spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Niijima says, distantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world tilts. "My head is going to fucking murder me," Goro grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brain is getting split. I'll fucking die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just head back..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each part of my brain is having its own migraine, if migraines were also strokes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're making less sense by the minute. Here, sit-- yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I die," Goro says, "I want you guys to spit in my father's face for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And also if someone can slit his throat, that'd be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no. We're not doing that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill Joker, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we're definitely not doing</span>
  <em>
    <span> that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Talk to me for real, just once.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death, reversed: Fear of change leads to stagnation.<br/>Ten of Cups: A sense of community stemming from unity with the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Morning, sunshine," Dr. Takemi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold hand comes to rest on Goro's forehead. "Doctor is that you, or is that the cold hands of death?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I not the very essence of death?" Dr. Takemi says, taking her hand back. "When I told you to stay warm and rested, I wasn't saying it to hear myself talk, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Takemi sighs. "I was hoping to switch your meds again today or tomorrow, but this is going to set us back a few days. Just what did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know," Goro says. "Starting fistfights. Getting attacked around a corner. Forming a bond with a Cthulhu cultist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Takemi blinks at him. "Was that supposed to be a joke...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shrugs. "I feel weird. Do you feel weird? No wait that wasn't what I-- did you give me something that made me weird?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums. "Define weird." She clicks her pen and hovers it over the clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"High," Goro says. "I feel high."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting," Dr. Takemi says. "Follow my finger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at her finger as she moves it around, close to his head, then further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, do you feel any nausea or dizziness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit? I feel like I stood up too fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Sounds like the recipe could use some more work - Kurusu had more or less the same symptoms. But he threw up when he tried it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "He what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, right? I've never seen him get nauseous before, and I've fed him all sorts of things. So I adjusted the recipe first and foremost for that - but it looks like it could still use some more work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro thinks. He's seen Kurusu get dizzy before - it's not that rare of an ailment, in the Metaverse - but even then, it looked like it affected his balance more than his stomach. Odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doctor..." Goro begins, but he loses his courage after that one word. He bites the inside of his cheek, trying to put his thoughts in some sort of order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, right. The reason you feel, as you described it, high, is because of the painkillers I gave you. I did what I could for the injury itself, but it must still hurt quite a lot. You should expect some bruising. I'd recommend painkillers until tomorrow morning at least, so you may get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't what Goro was going to ask, but he goes with it. "Painkillers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Here." She offers a bottle. "I'm giving you three pills, they should get you through the night. If you still cannot sleep, call me and we'll work something out. Also call me if you at any point feel nauseous enough that you can't lie down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "Call you on what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passes him a card. "Here's my info."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes the card and, reflexively, pats his pocket for his phone, but he hasn't--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone is right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in its usual pocket - rather, it's on the right, like someone right-handed slipped it where they thought he'd keep it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it, Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright..." He pops the card inside the phone's case. "But Doctor, I was wondering, um... What kind of... work? I guess? What kind of work did Kurusu do here? Or, rather... what is your relationship with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Takemi gives him a look that he can't desciper properly, psychotic and high as he is. "You can't seriously expect me to answer that, can you? Ask him yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if I ask him, he'll refuse to say out of respect to you... Actually-- Doctor, did you know he doesn't respect you? He doesn't use your title when he refers to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's done worse," she says, slipping her pen in her breast pocket. "Terribly worse, really. You'd be surprised what that boy was sputtering when he was delirious and panicking in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro finds himself about to ask the same thing Kurusu did - </span>
  <em>
    <span>was Kurusu worse after his arrest than Goro was after his psychotic breakdown? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but he stops himself before he gives the doctor reason to think Goro might know about the arrest at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't look so angry," Dr. Takemi says. "You did your fair share of delirious sputtering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Especially when I called Kurusu to help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses his arms. "I think that was fair to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've told me," she says, delicately placing her clipboard down. "And it worries me that he hasn't denied anything yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't hold your breath," Goro says. "He won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro leaves all fifteen hundred of his yen with the doctor. She tries to fight him on it, but he slips it in her pocket when she isn't looking and gets away with paying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realistically, he knows he should be going back to Leblanc. He and Kurusu have some black eyes to tend to, and also Morgana will probably want to bitch at Goro for getting careless enough to be hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, however, finds himself itching to get in touch with Futaba. He has his phone. He could text her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And see what her conscious texts look like compared to her subconscious coding.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his phone was probably wiped of everything including her number, and he doesn't know where she lives. He knows the Sakura house is somewhere in Yongen-Jaya, but not exactly where. So Leblanc is his best bet, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks in with his hood over his head - just in case - and freezes when he sees Sae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's just...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right there, in the cafe. Sitting on a stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casually lounging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cup in her hand, presumably filled with coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there he is," Boss says. "You can see for yourself." And is he</span>
  <em>
    <span> serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi," Sae says, standing up, putting her coffee down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro swallows. He breaks into shivers. "Sae-san..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can't say anything more. Not when the first thing Sae does is march over to hug him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might pass out. "Sae-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so worried," Sae says, "when we couldn't get in touch with you. And I knew the kids were going into Shido's Palace." She pulls away from him, holds him at arm's length by the shoulders. "I was so angry at you about what you did, do you understand? You're inexcusable. And the next day I had to pretend I knew nothing while you pretended you did nothing. Do you know how infuriating that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gulps. "Sae-san--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I'm talking! I was really angry, but you've been my colleague for all this time - I was worried about you, alright? So when they told me you were injured, hell, that you were the one behind the psychotic breakdowns, I... damn it, Akechi, you could have talked to me, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sae-san!" Goro pleads. Finally, it gives her pause. "Please. I'm gonna pass out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sae lets him go like he burned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro collapses into the nearest booth, bows his back, and coughs and coughs for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm arm comes around his shoulders and a warm body next to him, and Goro leans into Futaba just enough to let her know he appreciates the gesture, but not so much that he obscures his coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake," someone grumbles, and a minute later there's a couple of blankets over Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba spreads one across their laps and folds the other around their shoulders. "Good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. He blinks his eyes into focus. There's a coffee in front of him. He looks at Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink up," she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro does, gingerly, the warmth of it easing his lungs into their proper function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about that," Goro says once he can trust his own voice (gravel and shrapnel and grate.) "The collapsing, I mean. Not the murder. It's a little late to be sorry about something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it murder if no one died?" Niijima tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is, from my end," Goro hisses. "Why are you all so hellbent on trying to find good in me? There's nothing there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true," Niijima insists. "What about Robin Hood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro spits before he can think better of it. "He was all of my acting abilities personified and he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence. Goro drinks his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What do you mean, 'gone'?" Kurusu says, at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? He's gone. You saw how I couldn't summon today. It's not just that he won't answer me; he doesn't exist anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it stings, to say it out loud. Having to say it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Then, Loki...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gone, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no way," Morgana huffs. "Personas can't just leave like that. They are a part of yourself - once you awaken their power, they remain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro just about chucks his cup at the cat. "Do you wanna fucking bet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I must be missing a lot," Sae says, "But how long has this been going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since they didn't let me die," Goro says, looking right at her, and boy oh boy was that a mistake, because the face she makes immediately makes Goro turn to his cup and burrow under the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Morgana..." Kurusu mumbles, slowly like he's testing the idea himself. "You said Persona users can't have Palaces?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right," Morgana nods. "A Palace requires a Shadow of its ruler, but Persona users' Shadows are their Personas. Take Futaba's Palace. When she awakened, her Shadow turned into Necronomicon, and the Palace collapsed shortly after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Sakamoto goes, "Did it collapse because she awakened, or because she was the Treasure and left...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana blinks at him. "I... yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu pulls out his phone, and Goro is already about to start screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro Akechi," Kurusu tells his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Candidate found," the phone answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to murder you for real this time," Goro growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu looks up from his phone. "Look, I'm not going to do anything. None of us are." He shoots a glare to each of his teammates until they confirm. "Just. You know. The least I can do is look for a reason why your Personas might be gone, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Goro spits, "Fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop that," Futaba says, elbowing him. "But... maybe we should check it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns slowly to her. "If you were still this suicidal, you could've just told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba elbows him again, harder this time. "I'm not! And you wouldn't kill me anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You step one foot anywhere near my Shadow and I just might."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you do have a Shadow?" Sakamoto says. "And you want it that way? Dude, don't you want your Personas back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth of the situation is, Goro would murder everyone in this room for the chance to hear either of his Personas talk to him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can't let them know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he can't let them give it to him, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what are you going to do with me once I have Loki back?" Goro says. "Once I have the ability to turn people psychotic back in my hands? What then, Sakamoto? Will you kill me then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto growls, and he looks genuinely pissed. "We invited you to come with us when you had it and had just been trying to kill us the minute before," he says. "Why would you think that would have changed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you don't want to join us," Niijima says, "At least let us help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro touches his black eye. "Don't you guys need to be unanimous? Seems like at least one of you doesn't want me with you. And at least three of you have very good and very personal reasons to hate me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba takes his head in her hands, just like she had when they were inside Necronomicon. Her glasses are clear this time, and she looks vastly different under Leblanc' lighting than she did in the dark of her Persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes her wrists and pulls them away from himself. "Okay, you get a pass. But Kurusu and Okumura, they should want me dead by now. I don't understand you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't speak for Haru," Kurusu says. "And I can't offer... whatever it is that Futaba did that made you believe her, I'm pretty sure not even I can get a Persona like that. But Akechi, seriously, let us help you. I'm not going to forgive you for trying to kill me, but I don't have to. You don't need my forgiveness to have me on your side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flips him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said stop that," Futaba says. "Listen, I could call Haru to come right now if you don't believe--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing you ever say to me is going to make me stop believing you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"--I am actually an alien sent by my overlord to conquer the Earth, because humans are delicious and we've been out of snacks for millenia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro twists his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba, unfortunately, sees through it and keeps going. "Yeah I was like, 'okay, should I go grab a handful of the tastiest humans I find?' And my overlord was like, 'no, get them to think you're one of them, then abduct them when their guard is down,' because you know, clearly emotional manipulation is the only proper way to abduct an earthling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro puts both hands over his face. Futaba has no mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I went and found Sojiro first, but then I realized he was actually old! That wouldn't do, we needed fresh and squishy snacks. And then a handful of snacks just deliver themselves right to my room, can you believe that? Unfortunately we needed a few more, so I stuck with them. And you, Goro Akechi, are the ultimate snacc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, she even pronounces it differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't help it. He breaks into wheezing laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shoves Futaba sideways and out of the booth. "You little shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba laughs, too. "It worked, didn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses his arms on the table and plants his face in them. "I want you dead, do you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill me yourself you coward!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn't kill you! Not now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba giggles from the floor where she's sprawled. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes his sleep sirup early and blacks out on the couch in the attic while Sakamoto and Futaba are still there. They've been mumbling with Kurusu on his bed, so Goro genuinely doesn't give a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of the first boy he ever kissed, way back in kindergarten. They were young and stupid and every kiss meant marriage. One of the girls in their class officiated them and Goro remembers that the boy was wearing a white shirt that day, and they had joked that he'd be the bride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Goro is grown and the boy doesn't have a face, but he's still wearing a white shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wears black gloves, black pants black shirt black helmet black</span>
  <em>
    <span> mask,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the girl who officiated them is replaced by Loki, hovering seven feet above the ground, one leg crossed lazily over the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks to the first boy he ever kissed, but in front of him stands Robin Hood wearing white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Goro asks him in a very, very childish voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want what you want," Robin Hood says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want what I want," Loki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am thou, thou art I," Goro growls. "I know. Get on with it. What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?" His voice breaks. "Why did you leave me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you make me?" Loki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't make you do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki brings down his arm and places a gloved hand on top of Goro's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, the hand touches his hair, but he's wearing the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made me," Loki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was your choice," Robin Hood says. "It was our choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am thou," Loki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is so pissed with them that he wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes to Futaba's orange hair. He hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba snaps her head up off his chest. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't wake me up," Goro grumbles. He pushes himself up on an elbow to look around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto and Kurusu are sprawled over each other on the bed, but one of them has a magazine open and the other has his phone. Morgana is curled up on the pillow above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them are looking over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro has to avert his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you sleeping, though?" Futaba says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was. But you didn't wake me up. I woke up because I had a shitty dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw," Futaba goes. She tries to sit at the edge of the couch, but there's literally no room with Goro on it. He bends his leg to give her space. "Do you wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't that deep. I just got annoyed at myself, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got so annoyed at yourself in your dream that you woke up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Goro says, pushing himself to sit upright. Looks like this'll take a while. "I can always wake up from a dream. But... that's as far as my lucidity goes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba tries to bring her foot up so she can hug her knee, but again, there's no room. "Amazing... If I were having a shitty dream, I'd have to sit through the whole thing until something else woke me up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds annoying," Goro offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it sucks when it's a nightmare, too. Cause then I'm scared and I can't even look away, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Wouldn't your heart rate pick up if you're scared? That should be enough to wake you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, sometimes when it gets too scary, I wake up. And then my PC is right there to distract me, so all's good. But while I'm still sleeping? Bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro groans and scooches back so there's enough room for Futaba to curl up on the couch like she wants to. He goes to brush a hand through his hair, but it gets stuck on the little braid. He slips the hair tie to his wrist and starts unbraiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what was your dream about?" Futaba goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro waves a hand. "A memory mixed with the shittiest thing I'm feeling at the moment, as usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba frowns. "That's your usual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba picks at the blanket under her. "My dreams are usually pure fiction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's tough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's not enough to keep a conversation going, but it doesn't look like Goro will be spared some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dreams are usually memories," Sakamoto calls from the bed. "They always twist weird, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weird how?" Futaba says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weird like. One time I dreamt I was bleaching my hair, but it kept coming out black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba purses her lips. "That sounds like insecurity. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Ryuji?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto flips her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't dream," Morgana pipes up. "Or, if I do, I don't remember it when I wake up. Though, there's..." He drifts off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Mona!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been having this recurring dream lately," Morgana says. "I think it might be a memory. I hope it's not." His tail swishes nervously. "I hope I get my memories back soon..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba hugs around her knees. She brings her jacket around them, as if that'll help. She's trying to be subtle, and it's an endearing effort for an annoying goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at her. "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans. "Come ooon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuji's gonna spend the night and I don't see you complaining!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is?" Goro says, turning to face the boy. "Then it's time to complain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto gumbles. "What, you think you have any authority to kick me out--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need authority when I can physically toss you myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto sits up - a difficult feat, with Kurusu still half on him - and glares. "What, you think your twink ass can even sway me? I can bench press three of you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's left hand twitches. Futaba sees it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps across his lap to keep him pinned to the couch. "Ryuji!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!" Sakamoto goes, self-preservation reaching critically low levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro picks Futaba up and disposes her on the couch next to him as he stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, of course, grabs his arm and drags him backwards, like that'll help. It does not. Goro barely has to adjust his pull in order to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto scampers off the bed to square up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu steps between the two of them, one hand holding Sakamoto by the shoulder and the other hovering by Goro. Not dumb enough to touch, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's all calm down," Kurusu says. "No one needs to fight here. The argument is which one of you can toss the other out of the building, so it's just brute strength. Let's arm-wrestle for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares at him. "We could if he had the same hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right," Sakamoto goes. He looks down at his hands, as if he's seriously contemplating a left-handed arm wrestle with Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do two," Futaba says. "One right and one left. I'll time them so we can compare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fair to me," Kurusu says, eager to resolve the violence hanging in the air. "Let's grab the table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they grab the table and drag it to the middle of the room and Goro sits across Sakamoto for the right-handed wrestle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji wins it in about a minute and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wins the left-handed one in forty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was... significantly quicker," Morgana says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto crosses his arms. "Shit man, I'm a runner, not a lifter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was never planning on making a career out of sports, and I still won," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Fine! Shit, you win, what do you want from me!" Sakamoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you want from me, Goro had growled in his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowls off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. I frankly don't care. Just don't wake me up. I'm going to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Futaba says. When he turns to her, she's biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," she says, and she sounds so small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro feels off balance. "There's no space for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll set up the futon," Futaba says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I'm hogging all the blankets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I give up the couch just to crawl on the floor with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know why," Futaba says. "Don't make me say it in front of Morgana's innocent ears."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana shakes his head. "I was there too, you guys! I</span>
  <em>
    <span> saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>you pulling him into Necronomicon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, finding himself out of arguments, begins a staredown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he's tired, and Futaba's favorite pastime is staring at a screen. He blinks first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine," he says, at last. "Don't wake me up for any reason, ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if there's a fire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me burn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I have a nightmare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your own problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if you throw an arm over me and I have to go to the bathroom and I have to move you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stares at her as she and Kurusu unfold the futon. "Then perish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro dumps all his blankets down on the futon and makes sure he's nice and in the center before he rolls over and goes to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, just like that?" Futaba says. "Not even a goodnight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a horrible fucking night, Futaba, let me sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, no need to be so mean. You'll wound my delicate emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fairly certain you have about two and a half emotions, tops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Picking on the little girl? Come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro growls. "If the</span>
  <em>
    <span> little girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>is done procrastinating on sleeping with three guys in the room, then let me fucking sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu audibly winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude," Sakamoto goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were all thinking it," Goro says. "And I couldn't give less of a shit, so let me sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you didn't have to phrase it like that," Sakamoto says. "Futaba, don't listen to him, he's being an ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're</span>
  <em>
    <span> still talking,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro snaps. "Let me sleep, motherfucker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto's survival instincts take a plunge. "Okay, no. Now you're yelling and you're scaring her more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then she can fuck right off," Goro insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small voice behind him. "Goro?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro bites his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Futaba mumbles. "Let's go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream she calls him Goro and everyone else calls him Crow, like he's one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one questions him. No one forgives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, they know what he did, but elected to not care, just like he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up, again, with Futaba's hair in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's thrown one arm over him, and her head is somewhere between his arm and chest. Goro would be surprised if she wasn't suffering through his sweat right now. It also looks like her legs are sprawled over sideways across the futon, one foot poking out under the mountain of blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately and predictably, Goro isn't the first one up. He can honestly say he's never seen Kurusu fast asleep, and today is no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu leans over him, bent at the waist, and grins like there's any fun to be had in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flips him off with the arm he can move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other is trapped under Futaba's sleeping form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he tugs her waist closer, so her exposed foot comes back under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he picks her up and slips out from under her, making sure to handle that bright head of hers with care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flips Kurusu off and continues flipping him off as he goes down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop is open. There are two customers huddled in a booth, trying to stave off the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro ducks into the bathroom before either of them can notice him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, while Kurusu is tinkering with an old laptop's insides, Goro sits at the bottom of the stairs and looks at the shelves across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't use words to start with this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the chess set off the shelf and goes upstairs to settle on the edge of the futon, laying the set on the floor in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto is still dozing on the bed. Futaba went home. Morgana is laid across Sakamoto's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu is the only one available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sees him looking out of the edge of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure he's looking back just as fake-subtly. He sets the board out and begins lining up the black pawns on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he and Kurusu used to play, he'd always let Kurusu have the black pieces. Goro likes playing first. Kurusu likes reacting. And later, when Goro joined them, it was a funny reference to their Metaverse outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker wears black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow wore white...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro places the last black pawn in its place and starts with the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with another nail to the coffin of Goro's observational skills, he counts that there's eight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu surely considers himself the king. Niijima's codename is literally Queen, there's no ignoring that. Takamaki is straightforward enough to be a rook. Would Sakamoto be the other rook, or a bishop? Okumura is surely a knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Thieves on Kurusu's bed are both bishops, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That leaves a rook and a knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to place a rook for Kitagawa, but he thinks of the Sayuri. He thinks of Kitagawa's voice, calm as he told the most infuriating story Goro has ever heard, including his own. He thinks of Kitagawa's hands gripping so hard around his cup that his knuckles had gone white as the bone underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of Kitagawa's cold anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fits a knight in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Futaba is not a rook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba isn't a piece at all, Goro realizes. She never battles. She's support, she's the navigator, she's... she's probably the player. If the Phantom Thieves had places on a chess board, Futaba would be the player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bothers Goro that the last rook is left unclaimed, now. It's the one on the queen's side, next to the knight Goro had thought of as Okumura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupidly, he takes Takamaki the rook and places it on the empty square so he can put the last rook next to Kitagawa the knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lines up the white pieces across him much more quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks up from the board, Morgana has taken a seat on the floor behind the white pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna play?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you play, with paws?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know these paws can pick locks, thank you very much." He makes the first move with a pawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your word," Goro says, and he answers with a pawn of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto wakes up sometime along the game, looking for something to silence his stomach. However, as soon as he's fed, he goes back to the bed and splays there, on his belly and scrolling through his phone. He swings his legs back and forth in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu continues to operate that poor laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana wins the game with a significant advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was easy," he says. "Are you holding back on me because of my paws?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro starts picking up captured pieces. "No. I just happened to make a lot of thoughtless moves. My bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana frowns. "Seriously?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me if I'm not the healthiest of mind, Morgana. You'll have to excuse my poor chess play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why even bother, if you know you can't play smart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro carefully puts the Thief pieces in their lineup. "Play is just play. Not everything needs to be a mind trick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana can't argue with that. He goes downstairs, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu slips out of his chair and to the floor. He sits across from Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens with a knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro answers with a pawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loses horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu has lost two pawns and one of his bishops, while Goro has his king and two knights left, along with a pitiful couple of pawns that are already trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's dumb," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu, thankfully, realizes he's not referring to how the game is progressing. "What is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's eight pieces. I just realized now." He reaches for one of his knights. He can see that Kurusu has set up a combination into a check, but there's only so many moves Goro can make with what he has left. "And you've been playing with the black pieces, all those times." He pulls his hand back and moves his other knight, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu studies the board. "Does it matter that you've been playing the white?" He moves his remaining bishop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. But it does matter that you've been playing the black," Goro says. He picks up his knight that can do nothing but start Kurusu's combination, but then he pauses. "Can I break the touch and move?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro puts down his knight and picks up the pawn freed by Kurusu's move, instead. He nudges it forward. "Were you thinking of them? When you played?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu traps the poor pawn again. "Can you be a little more specific?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro moves his knight into the combination. "While playing the black pieces, did you ever think of the eight pieces as your eight Thieves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu's hand freezes mid-air. "...What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro keeps his eyes on the board. "There's eight of each. If you count yourself. You'd be the king, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I be the king?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the leader."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king is useless," Kurusu says as he finishes his combination. "Checkmate. I'd be the queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at the black king, currently checked by a rook and trapped by the white queen and her remaining bishop. He takes his eyes off the board for the first time since the game started. "The queen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most versatile, right?" Kurusu shrugs. "Most Personas. It fits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "If you go down in the Metaverse, the entire party will end whatever they're doing to get you out of there and to safety. Much like a king ends a game of chess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why judge me by my end, when you can judge me by my process instead?" Kurusu picks up the black king he just checked. "King would be Futaba, I think. Useless in battle, but good luck battling without her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "I don't think that's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're the queen, what's Niijima's role?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell would Niijima be a rook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the advisor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That's it? You're not gonna elaborate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the advisor, so that puts her to as much importance as Morgana. And Morgana is definitely a rook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay, that one, I can see. But Niijima? Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Akechi, really. Why, what'd you think she'd be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The queen, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu snorts. "That's so shallow, Mr. Ace Detective."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Don't call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Kurusu. I'm doing what I can, here. Don't call me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu's smirk slowly drops. "Can I ask why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro faces away. "My brain's been... scattered, lately. I've been missing things that would've been obvious to me last week. Some detective I am, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu knits his brows. "...What role did you give Morgana, when you were thinking them up as pieces?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bishop." Goro picks up both black bishops, holds them up. "Him and Sakamoto. They've been with you since the start, haven't they? It seemed fitting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bishop?" Sakamoto goes, from the bed. "Aw, thanks, Akechi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had you for a knight," Kurusu says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto does the empty-mouthed equivalent of a spit take. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Though, Akechi makes a good argument. Now that I think about it, knights uphold a code of honor, don't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm plenty honorable!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you, Skull?" Kurusu peers over the top of his glasses.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Hoist your flag and wreak havoc</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your code of honor? You literally present yourself to the extreme of how others see you as a warning for your actions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto blinks. "I have never heard it put into so many words and now you're just confusing me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu gestures. "Your hunch. Your words of choice. Your uniform violations. Hell, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even. Aren't they painting a target on your back? Why do you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto shrugs. "Because I can take it? If it's on my back, it's not on someone else's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto rubs the back of his neck. "Like a cautionary tale. Besides, I look good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu scampers to his feet and grabs Sakamoto for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake," Goro goes. "At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you have some dignity! If not for your own sake, then for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it back," Kurusu says. "You're totally a knight, Ryuji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, and you're my princess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you listening? I'm the </span>
  <em>
    <span>queen."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so a princess that I protected so well that you grew into a queen, then. Even better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to vomit," Goro says. "I beg you to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu laughs into his hand. "Right, right, sorry. Where'd you have Yusuke? I had him bishop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knight. Though bishop suits him, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does, doesn't it? Haru, too. I think Haru and Yusuke both could be either bishops or knights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okumura is definitely a knight. Look at her Persona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure looks like a princess," Sakamoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ann is a knight, though, so I thought Haru would go for bishop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Shiho is Ann's princess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it Ryuji, what's with you and princesses? Is there something you're trying to say, here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto shrugs. "I'm just saying, Ann only even became a Thief for Shiho."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shakes his head. "Honestly, I was so angry with her, right before she awakened. Did you hear what she said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takamaki would be a rook," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu turns to him. "A rook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's... straightforward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's straightforward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I didn't think many of these through, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu laughs. "The way you're going with this, you're making Futaba a rook. That doesn't fit at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I didn't think Futaba would be one of the pieces. She'd be the player."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu rubs at his chin, looking at the ceiling. "You know, I think I like that theory. Yeah, I'll take Futaba out of the count too." He locks eyes with Goro. "That opens a spot for a ninth Thief, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, there it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro packs up the chess set and goes downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a king, Akechi!" Kurusu calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro puts the set in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did ya win?" Boss asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost to the cat," Goro answers, and that's the last of his dignity, great, okay, there's nothing left to lose. He goes back up to the attic. "Why a king?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the last piece left, man. Plus, we have to bend ourselves backwards to get you on the team, it fits to a piece that can only move one square, ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sits on the futon. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu leans forward. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They respect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro finds out he has Futaba's number on his phone. And Kurusu's, and Boss', though everything else got wiped. Not even the MetaNav shows up. He inputs Dr. Takemi's info and calls it a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Entertainment is thin when Goro can't look at a screen. He has to lower his phone's brightness all the way down, and even then he can't look at it for longer than a few minutes at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arm's length</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Magician: A reflection of your environment onto yourself, and of yourself onto your environment. The correlation between concentric concepts of differing scale.<br/>The Hermit: Take the time away from everyone and everything to search inside. You can only see the truth after you've found yourself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey folks, suicide mention in this chapter. i know the concept has popped up in this fic before, but this time it's a reference to an actual (past) action. the topic kind of jumps up out of nowhere here but it would be cruel to leave you without warning. be safe, i love you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In his dream, he's in the engine room and he makes himself psychotic, and the first thing he does in that state is put a gun in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, the Phantom Thieves are stronger than they hope and they kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, his doppleganger doesn't bother speaking before shooting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, the Thieves simply stand and watch as he talks and talks to his double for long enough that his brain pulls a 360 and shoots at the wall, instead, trapping himself to his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, he's alone in the engine room, and he dies anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, he tapes a note to the ceiling and lies down in the bathtub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Goro walks into an underground interrogation room, steals a gun from a guard, and shoots himself in front of Kurusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up having died a thousand deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, calling card today?" Takamaki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's their second meeting on the subject. The calling card is looking amazing and is just about ready to go. Goro had felt the inexplicable urge to pick Futaba up and spin her around, when he first saw the clip. He settled for a hug, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need like ten more minutes," Futaba says, tapping away on her laptop. "I'm filtering your voices as we speak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, sitting right next to her, has the best vantage point to the making of the final calling card. Futaba was even kind enough to lower the screen's brightness to something Goro can look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done!" Futaba says. "Let me run it one more time, and then it's ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro leans into her to watch. "Doodle on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba pauses it. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right here," Goro points. "Doodle on his picture. I can't stand his stupid bald head. And he's gonna be so mad when he sees it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba grows sparkles in her eyes. "Goro, you're a genius." And she takes out her tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're drawing?" Kitagawa goes, leaning in from Futaba's other side. "Do you want me to do it? But, if the point is to mock, then maybe you're best suited for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba turns and grins at him. "Thanks, Inari."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. A thought starts to form in his mind, but he files it away to examine later. He watches, instead, Futaba do a truly atrocious rendering of her Alibaba character opening its grinning maw to bite Shido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Kitagawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laptop makes its rounds so everyone can appreciate the doodle. And also see the calling card in its entirety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hella," Sakamoto says. "I think we're good to go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When should we send it, leader?" Niijima asks, ever pragmatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu hums. "Futaba, is there a specific time when it's easier to broadcast it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really," Futaba shrugs. "But around seven in the evening is a good time for viewability."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu checks his phone. "Tomorrow at seven, then. The more people see it, the better. Let's gather here as soon as you broadcast it, so we can go in while it's fresh. The train ride to the Diet should be enough time for the Treasure to materialize."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have to do it from my room," Futaba says, closing her laptop. "The wifi here is basic. Plus, I don't really trust mobile devices with broadcast hacking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll wait for you," Niijima promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura claps her hands. "Great! Then calling card and Treasure hunt tomorrow evening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A round of nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro, will you be there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffs. "I dunno. I'll probably just be in the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't be in the way if you're in Necronomicon with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be in</span>
  <em>
    <span> your</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, specifically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's not true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks elsewhere. "Fine. I'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro forces himself to look at Okumura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand part of how you feel. To face your own father's Shadow..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that mine is a piece of shit," Goro says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You</span>
  </em>
  <span> held hope that yours might still have some good in him." He breaks eye contact again. "And maybe there was. Maybe he did have a chance, and I took it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shido does not," Okumura says resolutely. "And for that, he must live. A man like that doesn't deserve an early death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "I agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima clears her throat. "While I'm glad we are not in disagreement... I feel like we should address the elephant in the room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's an elephant in the room?" Takamaki goes at the same time as Sakamoto says, "There's only one elephant in the room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is part funny and part annoying, because Goro had the two of them slotted in the same spot in his head. But if they read a room so differently, that throws a wrench in the mix. Though, to be fair, Goro's head isn't the most organized right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he makes sure to separate them. Sakamoto can read a room better than Takamaki, apparently. Noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Alright," Niijima says. "You might have a point, Ryuji. There's two obvious things that need to be addressed. First of all, Futaba, why do you call Akechi by his first name? And vice versa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba groans the most eternal groan of all. "He! Was! In! My! Soul! How hard is that to understand! How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>call someone by their last name after they've been in your heart, huh Makoto?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima crosses her arms. "And you're sure that's it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro muffles the groan he wants to echo. He only frowns, instead. "Niijima, please take my word for it. Being inside of someone's Persona is vastly different from how your own carries passengers. Johanna is</span>
  <em>
    <span> meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be touched. Necronomicon was clearly not designed to fit a second person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially someone as tall as you," Futaba murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima uncrosses her arms. "Fine. Let's move on to the more important topic, then. Akechi, your name pinged the Nav."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro taps a finger on the booth's table. "I'm aware."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you plan to do about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? Nothing. Countless people grow Shadows. I should be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro you're visibly not fine," Futaba says, turning to face him. "Like, visibly. It's visible. You can tell just by looking at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen a mirror, Futaba, thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're not gonna do anything about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro chews the inside of his cheek. "What do you expect me to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask for help," she says, and she puts her hand on his shoulder, and Goro is so touch-starved that he feels the heat of it through his jacket and sweater and undershirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around. He makes eye contact with each of the Thieves in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba's hand drops to hug around his waist. She's not tall enough to hug across his shoulders, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumps up on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Alright," Goro chokes out, at last. "Okay, you're right. I want to do something about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can go in," Kurusu says eagerly. "The Phantom Thieves take requests."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Futaba adds quickly. "They totally accepted mine! We can change your heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stares at her, then glares at Kurusu. "Are you idiots? I don't fucking want you crawling about in my Palace. Keep your shitty hands to yourselves." He leans back in his seat, though, to keep Futaba's arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think you have a Palace?" Morgana says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I have a Palace," Goro grumbles. "I don't think my Personas would disappear for anything less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the more reason to let us help you," Kurusu says, leaning over the counter. "Would that mean you have two Shadow selves? Two rulers in your Palace, to correspond to your two Personas? That's definitely something to keep in mind while going through your Palace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro growls. "We made a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me when I</span>
  <em>
    <span> talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You. Are not. Going into my Palace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu straightens up off the counter, a frown narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. "You need help. You know this. I know this. Everyone can tell. Let us help you. I'm asking you right now, in front of anyone. Please, Akechi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro hears the implication. Kurusu won't take the Thieves to Goro's Palace without Goro's consent. And also, Kurusu would keep asking, insisting, begging, ordering until something works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you," Goro spits. "I'm not one of your Phantom Thieves. You don't get to command me. And I'm not your friend, I don't care what you ask of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we made a deal," Kurusu says, and leaves it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. A glimpse into Kurusu's thought process. Deals...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know your keywords?" Futaba asks. She pulls her phone out. "Wanna test?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro does know them, but he's not about to tell her that. Especially not where everyone else can hear. He keeps his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro Akechi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Candidate found."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Thieves all look between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Sakamoto goes. "Uh, cafe Leblanc?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conditions not met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The attic of Leblanc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Conditions not met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for fuck's sake," Goro goes. He picks the phone out of Futaba's fingers. He opens his mouth, but he pauses. He looks around. "I'm going in alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way," Kurusu says. "It's too dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stands. "Your word means nothing me. Move, Futaba."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with you," she says instead of standing. "You need support. I can go in, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro bites his lip. He sits back down. "It's gonna be ugly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had a Palace too, you know." Futaba nudges her shoulder to his. "I can handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine. Now stand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba kicks at Kitagawa under the table, because he has to stand before she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go too," Morgana says. "You need at least one combative Persona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I trust you with my Palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I've been hanging by Akira's shoulder all year and I've heard everything you've ever told him. And you clearly don't want him with you, so take me, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's extra support," Futaba says. "Two navigators are better than one, right? And he's got some pretty good heals, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at her. "Do you seriously expect me to battle my way through my own Palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know what's gonna be in there! Better safe than sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro prays to the ceiling for patience. "Fine. Two navigators, but that's it. If I hear one more Thief so much as suggesting that you go into my Palace, I'll hang you all from the Tokyo Tower." He takes Futaba's hand and starts pulling her outside. "Don't follow us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba doesn't say anything, and Morgana walks fast enough to keep pace with them, so Goro just pulls them along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How far are we going?" Futaba asks when they're nearly to the station. "Where is your Palace even located?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro slows down. He checks around them and finds a little alley that's hidden enough to activate the Nav from. "Here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we're close?" Futaba says, pulling out her phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro Akechi," he says into her phone when she offers. "Yongen-Jaya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch," Futaba says, looking at the positive ping on the screen. "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro swallows. "Hospital."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beginning Navigation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Futaba's left hand with his own right. The joys of being left-handed - both of their dominant hands remain available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sick twist of the world isn't nauseating as it usually is. Goro has to wonder if it's because he's getting better, or if it's the fact that this is his own cognition that they're entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Hospital, huh?" Morgana says, at last, standing on two feet. He checks around the lip of the alley. "Kinda thought it'd be a prison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't freely walk out of a prison," Goro says. He leans over Morgana to check for himself. It looks like his cognitive distortion doesn't reach all the way to the station, so they're still safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're allowed to walk out of a hospital..." Futaba fills in. "...But the staff will drag you back in if they think you need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to see it," Goro confirms. "Looks like we're not in the distortion yet. Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-right," Futaba goes. "I'll scan ahead..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should be focused around Leblanc, right?" Morgana says as he marches first. He's their only combatant, after all. "If it's about being forced to sit in a place so you can heal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Goro says, and doesn't mention the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a clear line where the Palace starts. The roads give way to white marble and tile. The buildings lose their dark colors, and they're all labeled. The backstreets of Yongen-Jaya are perfectly outfitted to match a hospital campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro eyes the line on the ground. "Futaba?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened when you went into your own Palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was amazing. I mean, sure, it was all my fears coming to life. But I was also surrounded by everything that was in my heart. It was the most at ease I'd felt in years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, for some reason, doubts that that would be the case for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps into his Palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world tilts on its axis. His knees fumble, and his vision blacks out for a moment. He's more nauseous than he's been the entire time he's been psychotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba and Morgana step in after him, and he turns to his right to see the Thief outfit materialize on Futaba. Right, Morgana doesn't do that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left stands a second Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks at her. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Futaba has blood-red eyes and her jacket is the warm one with the faux fur, the one Goro currently has over his shoulders. "Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Goro's own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" he asks his Cognitive Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came in with you," she says, gesturing to the real Futaba to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right..." Goro frowns. "Then, can you tell me about the hospital?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you know," Cognitive Futaba says. "And what I know, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am thou, thou art I," Goro sighs. "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't a cognitive version of me show up?" Morgana says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks and, now that he thinks about it, a black cat materializes at Cognitive Futaba's feet. It has a yellow collar around its neck and its eyes are bright bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you didn't even think of me," Morgana says. "Great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The eye thing is kinda creepy," Futaba adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait till you see the others," Cognitive Morgana says in Goro's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The voice thing is creepy too," Futaba says. "You couldn't remember our voices?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it," Goro shakes his head. "These cognitions are a part of me. Of course they'll have characteristics of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Futabas put a hand on each of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you okay?" the real one asks. "You look pale..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm supposed to be here," Goro grits out. "Or, at least, not like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba hugs around his middle. "Hey, don't stress yourself, okay? You don't look so good." she says. "If you don't feel well, maybe you should lie down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tries to blink the spots out of his eyes. "Maybe I should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba gives him a squeeze, then lets him go. "Go, then. Get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives her one last look, then he steps to the other side of the line. He can breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both cognitions immediately vanish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Futaba goes. "Even though we're still here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They probably have other roles in the mechanics of the Palace," Morgana says. "By entering his Palace, Akechi must have interrupted them. They're probably with his Shadow or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds plausible," Futaba says. "So what now, Crow? Should we head in or out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "You're not going in there without me. We can try again another day. Let's just leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're back early," Kurusu says when they go back to Leblanc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know his keywords!" Futaba announces. "And no Shadows materialized the moment we stepped foot in, so it's at least safe for him to go in. And we know where the border of his Palace is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I believe you," Kurusu says, throwing up a placating hand. "But why did you come back so quickly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, were you guys waiting for the opportunity to have an orgy as soon as we three got out of the way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the words are out of Futaba's mouth, Takamaki jumps up from her seat in the booth next to Kurusu, and takes a stool at the bar, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all," Morgana says, lip curling. "Gross. All of you. None of you are free of sin. That includes you, Futaba, for thinking it and saying it. Akechi I guess you get a pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba shrugs. Goro narrows his eyes at the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Secondly, Makoto I was expecting better from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima crosses her arms. "Is that the thanks I get for making sure you guys don't return to anyone having undressed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross," Morgana hisses. "Can you guys stop being teenagers for like ten minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu plants his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. "You expect us to stop being teenagers for the ten minutes you guys are gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop talking about this," Goro grits out, painfully, glaring at the wall. "I'm begging you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Well, shit," Kurusu goes. "Okay, I guess that's that. Do you guys want to do something else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have this new tabletop I wanna try," Futaba goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something that'll take less than ten hours, preferably?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to offer," Futaba sulks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura claps her hands. "Oh! Could we go to the bathhouse across the street? I haven't had the chance to go with any of you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then we'd split up..." Sakamoto goes. "Ugh, and we're gonna be saddled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa elbows him. "Don't be rude. It can be our apology for the distasteful line of joking just now. And I'm sure it'll at least be better than last time we went to the bathhouse together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura blinks. "What happened last time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there was this other patron--"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nevermind</span>
  </em>
  <span> that," Sakamoto hisses. "Fine, okay, we can go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba shuffles her feet. "I dunno... Am I gonna be okay? Wh-what about Mona, right? He needs someone to keep him company! I can stick with him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no thanks," Morgana says. "I've had enough of all of you for the day. I'm going to sleep." And he goes upstairs without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Futaba," Niijima says in her gentle, positive-reinforcement voice. "We're going to be there with you. And even if you need to leave, Leblanc is right across the street. Your own house is only a short walk away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, huh? Good to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know..." Futaba mutters, twisting her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Futaba?" Okumura says. "For me! I want to go to the bathhouse with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba's resolve visibly crumbles. "O-okay. But I'm gonna take you out with me if I need to leave!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Okumura says. "Let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a single comment from Sakamoto for Goro to confirm his suspicions that he is, in fact, on thot patrol this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro groans. Why him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am willing to beg," he says, "if it'll keep the lot of you from letting your hands wander."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think begging's the right choice of words here," Sakamoto says, but he obediently and pointedly shoves his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands, fine," Kurusu says, "Then mouths can go anywhere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to Kitagawa, hoping for some decency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa, instead, holds his own chin in thought. "Is this what people call a cockblock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back," Goro announces, turning on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no-- hey," Kurusu runs ahead of him and blocks the bathhouse's entrance. Still won't touch, thankfully. "We were just teasing. Because of what Futaba said earlier. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was at least thirty percent serious," Sakamoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was entirely joking," Kitagawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sighs. "Let's just get this over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we could've done a round of laundry," Kurusu says as he undresses in front of a locker. "Wasted opportunity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude the girls were like, right there," Sakamoto frowns. "Hell, they're right over that wall! I bet we can hear them if we're real quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I implore you to not," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that would be rather improper," Kitagawa nods. He's already undressed, and he has a towel around his waist, another over his shoulders. "I'm going on ahead. See you in the bath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See ya," Sakamoto and Kurusu chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's then that Goro notices how slow they're moving. He's just about done, himself, but the two boys are deliberately taking their time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go ahead, too," he tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Sakamoto goes. "Uh, just... Okay fine. But give our guy some space, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't guess what that might mean. He wasn't planning on sticking close, anyway. He steps through the door, the tile warm under his feet. There's several other patrons in the room, some showering, some in the bath. Makes the small bathhouse look more crowded than it really is. Goro looks up to the ceiling. High enough to manage the steam, and empty save for the ventilation grates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa is showering peacefully in the near left corner, half-turned so his back is to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro makes sure he's in Kitagawa's field of vision long before he walks over and claims the shower three seats down from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he turns, Kitagawa has a towel over his shoulders again. "Hello."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Goro says. This feels dumb. "Is there a reason why those two gave you a headstart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa sighs. "I suppose they were trying to get you to do the same. It's not like they haven't seen already..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tilts his head. "Seen what, can I ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa blinks at him. "You can't do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't expect me to open up to you when you give me nothing in return. I told you about the Sayuri. Don't ask me this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at his lap. "I'm sorry, I overstepped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that," Kitagawa says, rinsing his hair. "I wouldn't be opposed to explaining, if our relationship was more balanced. But I know next to nothing about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, he's asking-- "You want me to tell you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps," Kitagawa says. But he can't hide his coy little smile, and Goro can't look away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe I told you all my entire life story in that wretched engine room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was hardly a story," Kitagawa frowns. There goes that smile. "That barely qualified as a caption. Tell me, would it have the same impact, if all I had said to you was that that man let my mother die and stole her work for his own?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro matches his frown, now. He turns on the faucet. "No, of course not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't ask when you're not willing to offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles. "Tit for tat, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa stands. "I'll see you in the bath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro resolutely keeps his eyes on himself as he showers. Kurusu and Sakamoto are somewhere behind him, two rows down in the showers. And if Goro's shower is a little hurried, well, that's not anyone's business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over his shoulder as he walks to the bath. He has time before the other two are done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a seat next to Kitagawa. Maybe a little closer than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," answers Kitagawa, sunk up to his throat in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rolls his hurt shoulder. "I think you're right. I was wrong to ask something of you without giving anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa nods, but he doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a steadying breath. "My mother had taped her suicide note to the ceiling above the tub," he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa looks startled. But he nods, and he leans a little closer to hear without being overheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She had a different note for me," Goro says. "She'd stuck it on a chair that she'd dragged in front of the door, so it'd be the first thing I saw when I came home from school. 'Call the police,' it read. 'Call the police, and don't come further into the house.' But who would actually do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I imagine I would have followed the instructions," Kitagawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," Goro mutters. "I went in and called out to her, but she didn't answer. Of course not. She was dead in our bathtub, a note taped to the ceiling where I couldn't reach it. Where she herself couldn't reach it, in case she changed her mind." Goro looks elsewhere. "I'm not even sure how I managed to call the police. I don't know how they understood what I was saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa takes a deep breath and sits upright in the bath. He's taller than Goro, the only Thief who can say that. So it was odd that he was more submerged than him. But apparently it was on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa turns away, gives him his back, first. Sharp points down the ridges of his spine, meaning nothing on their own. But Kitagawa turns to show Goro his chest, too, and that isn't anything by itself, either. The pronounced clavicles aren't much by themselves, especially with how he's holding his breath to bring them out more. The shoulder joints stretching the skin over them thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ribs, though? Over Kitagawa's chest, and exactly where his pecs should've been? Those tell a story on their own. They're something that should be hard to count by touch, but on Kitagawa they're countable by sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro snaps his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to ask?" Kitagawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you forgive me if I say that I don't want to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa thinks on it for a moment. "Alright. I can forgive you for this, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't ask to be forgiven for much, these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo," Sakamoto says as he slips into the water, on Kitagawa's other side. "Did we miss anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some things," Kitagawa says. "Anything interesting with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu sits in the corner next to Sakamoto. "Absolutely nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto nudges Kitagawa. "How're you doing, man? This okay with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns his confusion, but he stays silent, so the others ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Kitagawa says. "Well... a little uncomfortable. But it's not too hot today. It seems the weather might be affecting even this humid room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Sakamoto says. "But don't overheat, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. Right... Goemon specializes in ice. And having been born from Kitagawa's soul, it would make sense that Kitagawa himself would be more comfortable in the cold, than in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu reaches across Sakamoto's hunched back to tap at Kitagawa's bony shoulder with a questioning noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only showed him," Kitagawa says. "Unlike</span>
  <em>
    <span> some,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn't immediately demand explanations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- seriously?" Sakamoto goes. "Nothing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Were you expecting me to interrogate him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most people would have</span>
  <em>
    <span> questions, </span>
  </em>
  <span>man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares at the water for a moment. One question should be enough to appease him, right? He turns to Kitagawa. "Is this why you always wear long sleeves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a sense," Kitagawa says. "I prefer long sleeves, so people were less likely to call me out on certain behaviours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa smiles. "Surprisingly enough, that's the best response I've got so far."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro spends most of his morning having a leisurely stroll around Shibuya. It's such a busy place, no one looks at him twice. Somewhere between his scarf and beanie, his face is hidden without being suspicious. He's difficult enough to recognize, with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and Goro makes good use of the hair tie and gives himself a half updo, which gives his face a completely different frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And it might be the visible insanity. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the Ace Detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to come back to Leblanc for lunch, because he still has no money. He finds Futaba struggling to serve some orders, a medical mask half-covering her from the customers that she clearly can't talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're back," Boss says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "What is she doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this? It's something she's been trying to do. Talking to people she doesn't know, I mean. This place only has regular customers, so it's not like she's out in the wild." Boss shakes his head. "She tried to serve with a massive doll head over her face, first time she got the idea. Didn't go too well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can only imagine," Goro says. "What's for lunch, may I ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Curry. I saved you an extra mild serving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A... what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss smiles. "You always get this look whenever I serve you something spicy. I get it already, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro buries his face in his scarf. Damn. Figured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have seen him at the culture festival," Futaba says, taking a seat next to Goro. "He just about died of takoyaki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have I ever done to you, Futaba?" Goro pleads, still hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, where do I start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro peeks over his scarf at her. "Okay, that's fair."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: i can write a p5 fic without polythieves. i can write a p5 fic without poly thieves. i can w<br/>also me: the thieves would very much like a few minutes to themselves to make out and if they do not get them, they can and will whine very loudly about it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mariner's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justice: Karmic retribution. You get what you deserve. Reaping the fruits of your efforts.<br/>Justice, reversed: Your actions don't affect the result. Your hard work was for nothing. A crime goes unpunished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it time?" Futaba asks, for the seventh time.</p><p>"Yusuke says he's still on the train," Niijima says after checking her phone. "Ah, he just arrived. He'll be here any minute."</p><p>"Great!" Futaba says, jumping off her seat. "I'm going to my room, then! Get the TV on, it's about to get wild." She turns to Goro. "You coming?"</p><p>Goro just about chokes on his coffee. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Wanna come to my secret lair of hacking and Featherman to broadcast?"</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "I'm sure I would only get in your way. Besides, the last thing I want is to catch Boss in his own home. I'm rather certain his hospitality here would not extent to his house."</p><p>Futaba frowns. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry, or I'd argue more. Smell ya later losers, keep your eyes on that screen."</p><p>"Well, I guess this is it," Takamaki says, taking a seat to wait for the last Thief to arrive. "The last calling card..."</p><p>"We should focus on what we have to do," Niijima says. "Get motivated, everyone. We have to do this, not just for the sake of the country, but for our leader's sake, and for Akechi."</p><p>Goro crosses his arms, looks elsewhere. "Thanks."</p><p>Niijima places her hand on the back of the booth - a good substitute for taking Goro's shoulder. "You are right about one thing, at least. If the circumstances were different, you may very well have been all of our friend."</p><p>"I just didn't think you guys would go along with my petty revenge," Goro mumbles.</p><p>"I think mine might be pettier," Kurusu says.</p><p>Goro blinks. "Yours? He arranged for your death, for fuck's sake."</p><p>"No, before that," Kurusu says. "He's the guy who sued against me. He's the reason I'm on probation."</p><p>Goro blinks. "Wait... Wait, are you telling me, if he hadn't done that shit, you wouldn't be in Tokyo at all?"</p><p>"Now that I think about it," Sakamoto goes, "fucker just might have dug his own grave. I mean, what are the chances of you running into a Palace out in the country, right? It's densely populated here, of course you'd run into something sooner or later, but... damn, man, would you have awakened without a Palace to cause it?"</p><p>...Is that it? Is the only reason Goro awakened his powers so early because he's lived in Tokyo all along?</p><p>But he doesn't have time to think on it. Kitagawa arrives mere seconds before the TV feed flickers into the Phantom Thieves of Hearts logo.</p><p>And the calling card plays out, and it's beautiful. It gets cut off for six seconds exactly, but then it returns conscious of the interruption. Futaba works it beautifully; Goro can almost hear the collective gasp of the country when Shido's ugly mug shows on the screen.</p><p>By contrast, the Thieves break into cheers when they show up. And they continue cheering when their leader confirms his survival on national television, and keep cheering when the video holds then flickers out to the logo.</p><p>Goro holds his breath.</p><p>"I'm here!" Futaba calls as she runs in the shop, and Goro breathes. She joins in on the cheering.</p><p>She and Morgana, being the two smallest, get picked up and spun around by several Thieves. Goro can't help but snort at the sight.</p><p>Futaba lets out a loud whoop and slams her hands on the table to lean close to him. "Did you see that! They thought they could cut me off, well too bad, I say! Fuck you, TV stations!"</p><p>"I saw," Goro tells her. "That was great, Futaba."</p><p>"Hell yes!" she cheers, then she leans down and kisses his hairline.</p><p>Goro just about forgets how to think.</p><p>"So are we going or what?" Futaba says, turning to the rest of the room. "Are we ready?"</p><p>"We're good to go," Kurusu says. "Akechi, last chance to join in."</p><p>"I'd better not," Goro says, after a quick struggle to remember how thought processes work.</p><p>Futaba frowns at him. "Dude, this is like, your last chance at revenge. You bet your ass I'm gonna scream at his Shadow for what he's done. Don't you want to...?"</p><p>Goro sighs. In his heart, he knows; the image of leaning into Shido's ear and letting him know just how little he matters, and how important Goro is, burns at the front of his mind, has been simmering at the back of it for half his life.</p><p>But he can't.</p><p>In his heart, he knows.</p><p>But his heart is empty of Loki, empty of Robin Hood.</p><p>He shakes his head. "If I cannot fight... If I'm not the one who defeats him, what is even the point?"</p><p>"Closure," Futaba says. "This isn't even going to be the real thing. Just his Shadow. But you get to look at him and you get to spit at him and that's enough for me."</p><p>"It's enough for me, too," Kurusu adds. "I want to see if he remembers me. And if he does, I want to stab him in the throat for it."</p><p>"And if he doesn't?" Goro asks.</p><p>"Then I want to shoot him."</p><p>Goro stands from the booth. He walks over to Kurusu. Slowly, telegraphing his movements, he brings a hand up to Kurusu's bangs.</p><p>Kurusu winces, but doesn't flinch.</p><p>Goro pulls the bangs aside. Pale skin underneath them. Clear, a bit of acne near his hairline, but otherwise smooth.</p><p>No blood.</p><p>No wound.</p><p>Goro breathes out. "I don't want to fight. But I do want to see him grovel."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Goro waits outside the Diet Building for well over an hour. He's across the road, around the corner of the stone fence that's more or less at the edge of Shido's Palace. The crowd at the gates is dissipating, barely there at this point. Goro spotted the paparazza from Crossroads earlier, and he's not sure if he should be scared of her or thankful of her for being here.</p><p>One hour, twenty minutes. He can only look inconspicuous for so long. What's taking them so long?</p><p>They better not fucking die in there.</p><p>Futaba slips into the real world just a few steps ahead of him, and Goro runs over and takes her hands when she reaches for him. And into the Palace they go.</p><p>Almost a decade. Almost a decade, Goro has been dreaming of this moment. Maybe more than that. Maybe he has thought of destroying Shido before that note had been taped to the ceiling. Maybe Goro has wanted this all his life, and only ever realized after his mother died.</p><p>It's been almost a decade since that.</p><p>Necronomicon zips to the top deck in a matter of seconds. The Thieves turn to look when it fizzles into Futaba's goggles, she and Goro landing on the deck in a hurry.</p><p>And there he is.</p><p>On his knees.</p><p>Visibly hurt.</p><p>Those damn glasses on his face. Goro can almost pretend he's looking at the man himself, when the telltale yellow eyes of a Shadow are hidden like that.</p><p>"You," Shido's Shadow says.</p><p>"Me," Goro growls. He marches between the Thieves until he's in front of him. "I'm alive - not for lack of trying on your part. Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Shadow Shido blinks. "Of course... You did so much, brought me to where I am today. It must have been a great deal harming."</p><p>Goro spits. "I am your <em> son, </em> you pathetic sack of shit."</p><p>Shadow Shido nods. "...I suspected as such. You remind me of that woman too much."</p><p>Goro sees red. "<em> 'That woman'? </em> Do you even remember her fucking <em> name?" </em> He just barely doesn't kick him. "You knew I was your son and you said <em> nothing? </em> What the fuck is your problem?"</p><p>"...I'm sorry, Akechi. I have made many, many mistakes, especially when it comes to you."</p><p>Goro remembers what he thought this would be like. He'd thought he'd kneel next to the man, lean close and whisper poison into his ear so it would hurt as much as it could.</p><p>Now, though, that he's presented with the man's very soul drooped, honestly apologetic, beaten and weak, Goro can't think of anything he'd rather do less than <em> kneel. </em></p><p>He screams.</p><p>"No, asshole!" he yells, hands gripping at the air. "I gave you the position you so badly wanted, I covered up your tracks, I took out every person who's ever stood in your way, everyone who so much as bothered you to look at! I made you who you are, shithead! I gave you <em> everything </em> so I could <em> rip it out of your shitty hands, </em> but you never even fucking considered that! I've <em> killed </em> for you! I've killed for you, and you never even gave a fuck!"</p><p>Futaba grabs the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>Goro continues yelling. "And now! Now, you're literally at my feet, powerless - just a quick word, one trigger away from getting what you <em> fucking deserve, </em> and I'm--" He claws his hands through his hair. "I have <em> nothing. </em> I could end it here, and <em> I have nothing. </em> I don't even-- I'm just as powerless as--"</p><p>His heart is empty of Loki. It's empty of Robin Hood.</p><p>A Palace sits in it instead, and Goro could just <em> scream. </em></p><p>He chokes on his words. He turns around and grabs at Futaba's arms, despairing enough that he doesn't worry about digging his fingers into her flesh until a good few seconds later. He eases up, grabs at her hair instead.</p><p>Futaba hugs around his middle.</p><p>"Nothing I could say would matter," Shadow Shido says. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Goro wants to break the fucker's <em> fingers. </em></p><p>"Enough," Kurusu says, stepping forward. "Give us your Treasure."</p><p>"Of course," Shadow Shido says, and a light spills from the sky. "You won it, after all..."</p><p>Goro picks his head out of Futaba's hair, but he doesn't let go of her. He can't.</p><p>A golden steering wheel descends from the sky.</p><p>"A... wheel?"</p><p>"I have to steer the country... in the right direction," Shadow Shido mutters under his breath. "If I don't, then who will...?"</p><p>Goro reaches up to the Treasure as it falls, <em> floats, </em>almost, down to the Thieves.</p><p>Shadow Shido starts to say something, but he interrupts himself with a cough that makes the hairs on the back of Goro's neck stand on end.</p><p>Shadow Shido flickers, falls over, and dissolves into nothing.</p><p>"What the--" Sakamoto gets cut off by an explosion.</p><p>"He didn't--" Goro gasps. He growls. "Of course he did..."</p><p>Another explosion. Louder. Closer.</p><p>"It's collapsing?" Niijima goes. "But we haven't taken the Treasure yet..."</p><p>"That's not it!" Goro calls. He jumps up and snatches the golden wheel from the air. "He's collapsing his Palace from outside! We need to go!"</p><p>"After me!" Morgana calls. "And hurry!"</p><p>Goro runs as well as he can through the nausea behind his eyes and with his heart in his throat. The explosions shake the whole ship when they hit. They all stumble, but that won't stop them.</p><p>"What the hell is happening!" Sakamoto goes. "What do you mean he's collapsing it from outside?"</p><p>"The cognitive shift must've hit him," Goro pants. His vision is swimming. "It takes a few days, doesn't it? He must've realized he only had a short while before his heart got changed enough that he'd let it happen. He had some doctors develop this, this medicine--"</p><p>He coughs. Not now, damn it.</p><p>"Wait, didn't we come from this way!?" Takamaki says.</p><p>"We can't get through like--" Sakamoto hisses. "Isn't there some way around?"</p><p>"I'm looking!" Futaba cries.</p><p>"What if--" Niijima tries, pointing down a hallway. But it's half-flooded, and filling fast. She turns to where they just ran from. "If we go back, then around..."</p><p>"Wait, no," Sakamoto calls. "This side's down, too!"</p><p>Goro collapses. Kitagawa grabs him under the arm and lifts him. "Where <em> can </em> we go?"</p><p>"We are <em> not </em> dying here!" Morgana yells. <em> "None </em> of you are allowed to die, you hear me? Come on, this way!"</p><p>Goro supposes they must all start running, then, but he's barely got his breathing under control and one of the Thieves is passing him over to another, and neither of those are Futaba, and if Goro remains in contact with either of them for one more second he's going to pass out.</p><p>But he doesn't. They let him stand. Goro inhales deep. He keeps his white-knuckled grip on the golden wheel.</p><p>"We're gonna die!" Futaba wails. "I don't know how to swim!"</p><p>Goro blinks. Are they outside? They lean over a railing.</p><p>"Over there! A lifeboat!"</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>Goro runs with them, this time. He sees the boat they're talking about - on the main deck, on what would be the ground level in the real world. Right now it's tilted up with the sinking ship.</p><p>"We just gotta get there..."</p><p>Kitagawa looks behind them. "It's too far, we won't reach it in time!"</p><p>Goro looks behind them as well. The water is rising fast, and they're at a high point right now. To get to the boat, they'd have to climb down - he looks out again. There's water between them and the deck. Could they walk through it? Would they have to swim?</p><p>And even if they manage to cross, will they get to the boat before it sinks with the rest of the ship?</p><p>Sakamoto picks his mask off his head. "I got this," he says. "You guys get as far as you can. I'll nab the boat." He chucks his mask to the side and jumps off the railing.</p><p>Tilted as the ship is, he lands on the wall.</p><p>"Ryuji!"</p><p>"Are you an idiot?!" Goro calls.</p><p>But Sakamoto doesn't pay him any mind. He takes a runner's start, and does what he does best.</p><p>He runs.</p><p>He runs, and screams down the wall.</p><p>"Come on--" Kurusu hisses, pushing the Thieves over the railing. "Move!"</p><p>Goro lets himself get shoved. He watches Sakamoto take a running leap over the water, he jumps right over-- no, he <em> flies. </em> Sakamoto <em> flies </em> over what looks like a chasm.</p><p>And he lands on his bad leg. Ouch.</p><p>Sakamoto continues running, uphill this time, on his bad leg after landing on it, and he flies again, up to the lever of the boat.</p><p>With a full-body jerk, Sakamoto pulls the lever. The boat gets dropped in the water.</p><p>The Thieves holler with it, grab its ropes to pull it close. The ship has sunk enough that they don't even have any room to walk over.</p><p>"Here," Kurusu says, planting his feet to keep the rope. "Let's go, everyone."</p><p>Takamaki jumps in the boat first, helps them all on board.</p><p>Goro squats down next to Futaba's shivering form in the belly of the lifeboat, curls his free arm around her head and tucks her under his chin.</p><p>"Hang on!" Kurusu calls out as he jumps in the boat himself, the last one to do so.</p><p>Kitagawa runs the boat. It landed facing sideways, so he drives it in an arc to come back around to where Sakamoto is hanging from the lever, still.</p><p>Can he jump into the boat from that height? He already landed on his leg. Can they afford to wait for the ship to sink enough for Sakamoto to be at a safe height? Maybe he can jump into the water--</p><p>It goes up in flames.</p><p>An explosion at the edge of the deck.</p><p>Goro was looking right at it, he gets blinded with it. He blinks spots out of his eyes.</p><p>He hears more explosions. He feels their heat, at this point.</p><p>Kurusu and Takamaki lean over the side of the boat.</p><p>"No way..." Takamaki breathes.</p><p>Goro looks. But he can't even see the lever. There's only fire, and it catches more as they watch.</p><p>"Come on, what the hell, Ryuji..."</p><p>Goro looks. He looks, and keeps looking. Under his arm, Futaba covers her mouth.</p><p>Takamaki screams. "Ryuji!"</p><p>Kurusu looks at the water, then the burning deck.</p><p>Goro reaches over and grabs his coat. "Don't you dare."</p><p>"Let me go <em> right now." </em></p><p>"Kurusu I swear if you jump off this boat--" But the nausea hits him.</p><p>The world changes, to red, then to purple, then normal.</p><p>Goro sees the Diet Building. He lets go.</p><p>"We're back..." Takamaki mutters, looking around. "Ryuji? Ryuji?!"</p><p>But no answer comes. Not even an echo of her voice.</p><p>"He didn't..." Okumura starts. She can't finish.</p><p>"We have to go back--" Goro says. "He should only have collapsed it for a moment, then we can--"</p><p>Goro pauses.</p><p>He looks down.</p><p>A legislator's pin sits easy in his hand.</p><p>"It's gone..." Futaba says. She covers her mouth. "We took the Treasure..."</p><p>Kitagawa looks at his hands. They're shaking. He's shaking.</p><p>Slowly, worryingly, Kitagawa curls in on himself until he's crouched on the ground, broken breaths muffled into the crook of his elbow.</p><p>"Wait, wait no..." Takamaki tries. But her voice breaks too.</p><p>Futaba doesn't even bother with denial; she cups her face and sobs, ugly, loud, leaning into Goro's side for support.</p><p>Goro is still looking at the pin, and waits for it to hit him.</p><p>But all that hits him is the weeping, the helpless calls of the Thieves.</p><p>"Man, that was close..."</p><p>Goro's heart catches in his throat.</p><p>He swears, all of them stop breathing at once.</p><p>"That was a lot of fire, damn," Sakamoto goes, walking up to them. He looks behind him. "And I got blown all the way out here? Seriously?" He takes a look at the rest of them and pauses. "What?"</p><p>"You're alive!" Okumura goes.</p><p>"I mean, I'd hope so, yeah," Sakamoto goes.</p><p>Takamaki gapes at him. Then, all at once, her face goes red. "Ryuji, you mother<em>fucker!" </em> She marches up to him and slaps him so hard he loses his balance.</p><p>Then she grabs him by the neck and slams their mouths together.</p><p>"Uh, okay?" Sakamoto goes when he can speak again. "Um?"</p><p>Takamaki nestles her face into his chest and holds him around the waist.</p><p>"We were worried about you, you piece of shit!" Kurusu goes. He steals a kiss over Takamaki's pigtail. He hugs around both of them. "Don't you <em> ever </em>fucking do that again!"</p><p>"What the hell?" Sakamoto frowns. "Didn't I get everyone out? Why're you being mean?"</p><p>Niijima hugs Sakamoto's back, the last available space he has. "We thought you died..."</p><p>Sakamoto blinks. He tilts his head to turn to her, and she plants a kiss on his jaw.</p><p>Kitagawa picks his head up from his curl, but doesn't stand. "Ryuji..."</p><p>Sakamoto turns his entire body to face him, and he takes all his huggers with him. It's enough of a jostle for them to let go, at least.</p><p>Kitagawa takes a deep breath. "It's... really you, isn't it? You're alive?"</p><p>Sakamoto kneels. "Yeah, man. I'm alive. You don't look so good, though..."</p><p>Kitagawa laughs. It's bitter, it's ugly, it's broken with a sob halfway through. He curls his head in.</p><p>"Hey, hey, no," Sakamoto goes, pulling at Kitagawa's arms. "No, I'm here, I'm fine, I swear, don't cry man, please..."</p><p>Kitagawa wraps his arms around Sakamoto and pulls him into a hug on the ground. He peppers kisses on the side of Sakamoto's face. "You're alive!"</p><p>"I'm alive!" Sakamoto returns a few of the kisses, but Kitagawa has a head start. He'll never catch up.</p><p>"You're alive!" Okumura joins in. She kneels next to them, and she throws her arms out and hugs them both as well as she can. She nuzzles into Sakamoto's neck, runs her hand over Kitagawa's hair. "We were so worried, you have no idea!"</p><p>"I think you're <em> giving </em> me an idea," Sakamoto laughs. He pulls away from the hug enough to look sideways. "Hey."</p><p>Morgana flicks his tail. "You made it out, I see."</p><p>"A thanks would be nice."</p><p>"...Thanks," Morgana says. "For doing that. And... for staying alive, too."</p><p>Sakamoto grins. He reaches over and pets Morgana between the ears. "I can't believe I almost had to die, for you to be nice to me."</p><p>Morgana blinks at him. Slowly.</p><p>Sakamoto slow-blinks back with a laugh. He accepts Okumura's hand when she offers to help him up, and, once standing, he turns to the last Thief.</p><p>Futaba still has her mouth covered.</p><p>"Hey," Sakamoto goes.</p><p>Futaba takes a step forward. Then another.</p><p>Sakamoto obediently slouches for her.</p><p>She throws her arms around his neck and burrows into it, dislodging her glasses. She hiccups, too emotional to stop crying, too happy to keep it up.</p><p>Sakamoto nuzzles into her neck in turn. He pats her hair. "Hey, come on... I'm fine. It's okay."</p><p>He looks up.</p><p>He looks at Goro. And smiles.</p><p>Goro doesn't know what possesses him. He goes over and wraps one arm around Futaba, throws the other over Sakamoto's shoulder and kisses him over Futaba's head, right in front of god and everyone, without thinking about it twice.</p><p>Then the Thieves decide that a group hug is in order, and execute the idea as soon as they can get Kitagawa on his feet.</p><p>Goro gets trapped between them.</p><p>...There are worse ways to end an infiltration.</p><p>"I'm treating you all to ramen," Kurusu goes. "That's not a question. We're going out!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Goro somehow gets sandwiched between Futaba and Kitagawa. He wonders if he's being that obvious, or if Futaba simply picked up on Goro's tolerance through Necronomicon.</p><p>Either way, eight teenagers and a cat are a tight fit at the ramen place. And they all look like shit, so the waitress keeps giving them dirty looks. They're not entirely done with their crying, either. They're an overall pain in the ass.</p><p>But Goro couldn't be assed with any of that right now.</p><p>"To Ryuji!" Takamaki toasts, lifting her soda can in the air. "Without whom we'd all be dead, probably!"</p><p>"To Akira's doctor and her painkillers," Sakamoto laughs. "Or my leg would be out for my life right now."</p><p>"To the Phantom Thieves!" Morgana calls from Sakamoto's lap. "For the best job ever done!"</p><p>"Cheers!'</p><p>Goro sits to the right of Futaba, so he can't throw his arm over her shoulders, like he wants to. He needs that arm to eat. But Futaba knows. Of course she does. She has a leg over his lap.</p><p>"You did a good job too, you know," she tells him.</p><p>"Me?" Goro goes. "I did nothing."</p><p>Futaba shrugs. "Okay, so you didn't fight, and you didn't pull us out of the Palace, but... You got the Treasure. And you knew what was happening before any of us. We'd probably never find out why it started exploding on its own if it weren't for you."</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "That was nothing."</p><p>Futaba butts the side of her head to his shoulder. "You held onto me when I was scared. That's something."</p><p>Goro hides behind his food.</p><p>"Akechi," Kitagawa begins. He's eating with his off hand, his right hand busy making friends with a sketchbook. "I was happy that you were there when you were. Your lack of involvement in the final fight does not matter to me; on the contrary, your words, when you arrived, truly shook me."</p><p>Goro rubs his temple. "I said some pretty intense stuff, huh..."</p><p>"And it spoke to me," Kitagawa says. "I feel that I can empathize with you, on certain levels. I'm glad we could share this victory with you."</p><p>"I'm..." Goro blinks. "Yeah. Alright."</p><p>Kitagawa hums. "I want to pat you on the shoulder, but I've been told you haven't been dealing well with physical contact since-- lately."</p><p>Goro gulps. "It's fine."</p><p>Kitagawa pats him on the shoulder.</p><p>...It doesn't hurt him. Huh.</p><p>"I mean, I'd <em> hope </em> he's not still freaking out over touching anyone other than Futaba," Sakamoto goes. "He kissed me."</p><p>"Yes, I saw," Kitagawa nods, going back to his food and his art.</p><p>"I think everyone saw," Sakamoto grins.</p><p>"I think they saw that from the Diet," Futaba snickers behind her hand.</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, man!" Sakamoto says. "I mean, you know, everyone kissed me. Don't worry about it. We're not gonna be mean over something like that, you know?"</p><p>Goro rolls his eyes. "I didn't expect anything else from you lot."</p><p>"<em> 'From you lot'? </em> Seriously?" Takamaki laughs. "It's a little late to be saying that, buddy. You're one of us now."</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "We've done this song and dance, and no one came out of it okay."</p><p>"For real this time," Takamaki grins. "You're at the celebratory party. That makes it official."</p><p>Goro averts his eyes. "But I wasn't at the infiltration..."</p><p>Kurusu starts counting on his fingers. "You have completed an infiltration with us, the last one. You were here today and helped us with the Treasure. A real one this time, thankfully. You're here at the afterparty. I think you've covered all your official bases, Akechi."</p><p>"Of unofficial bases," Niijima says, "You've had Boss' coffee and you've already slept in the attic. And you kissed one of us, so now you<em> are </em>one of us."</p><p>Goro narrows his eyes. "If it were that easy, half of Tokyo would be a Thief already."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your leader is the easiest bitch alive. If a kiss was all it took, he'd have made half of Tokyo a Thief by now."</p><p>Okumura snorts behind her hand, hunches in on herself to hide her laughter.</p><p>"Okay, damn," Kurusu goes. "Let me keep <em> some </em>of my dignity, alright?"</p><p>"You haven't had one of those for as long as I've known you," Takamaki says.</p><p>"What'cha drawing, Inari?" Futaba goes, leaning across Goro's lap to see better.</p><p>Goro and Niijima, sitting on either side of Kitagawa, turn to look at the same time.</p><p>"I believe tonight has been quite the rollercoaster of emotions," Kitagawa says. He doesn't stop eating. "I wish to take a note of my impressions of them while they're still fresh."</p><p>He's been flipping pages often, in the half-hour they've been here, so there must be a lot Goro doesn't see right now. On the page currently open, there's a few sketches, one still forming under Kitagawa's pen.</p><p>Goro sees a boy standing over a hunched form, with particular attention paid to the lines of the boy's shoulders, the set of his back. There's another sketch next to it, from the same angle, of the boy's arms gesturing, two or three poses one on top of the other. There's two curled figures at two opposite corners of the page - one kneels, droopy and exhausted while the other is tense and the linework making it up is messy enough that it looks to be shaking.</p><p>The sketch Kitagawa is currently working on is of a boy in flight, arms and legs curled with the air resistance. Kitagawa pens over a handful of lines before he decides to turn the page and start working on, seemingly, the exact same thing, but with more space given to it.</p><p>"...Are you drawing <em> us?" </em> Niijima goes.</p><p>"Who else would I be drawing?" Kitagawa says. He gives the flying boy a massive popped collar, identifying him. "I just said I'm drawing my impressions from tonight. Of course I'm moved by what happened. Of course I'm drawing us."</p><p>Sakamoto leans across the table as well as he can without bothering his leg. "That me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Sakamoto grins. "I think you're making me look way cooler than I was, man."</p><p>Kitagawa stops mid-chew to look up from his sketchbook. He swallows and makes eye contact with Sakamoto. "Just for that, I'm going to transfer this to canvas."</p><p>"What-- no, dude, don't you dare."</p><p>"I dare and I will. If you don't understand the severity of your actions tonight, then those painkillers must be affecting you more than you're letting on."</p><p>Sakamoto huffs. His face is rapidly reddening. "Come on, Yusuke. You really don't have to-- I just did what anyone would've done..."</p><p>"The canvas will be two meters tall, I've decided."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"Yusuke--"</p><p>"I don't think he <em> can </em> make you look cooler than you were at that moment," Okumura says, tapping on the table near the sketchbook. "In fact, I'm pretty sure nothing will <em> ever </em> top this moment." She turns to Sakamoto. "You were <em> flying, </em> dear."</p><p>"I <em> jumped." </em></p><p>"No, you were flying," Kitagawa nods, final. He goes back to sketching.</p><p>"Okay, stop that," Sakamoto rolls his eyes. "I jumped and I landed on my leg and thanks for trying to cheer that up, but it won't work."</p><p>"I can attest that you were flying," Goro says. "If you won't believe your friends for thinking they're only being nice, then that means you have to believe me."</p><p>Sakamoto frowns. "Fine. But you're my friend too, dude. And they're yours just the same."</p><p>Goro frowns back.</p><p>"No, you don't get to kiss me and then think you can't be my friend."</p><p>Goro glares at the table. "I'm... sorry, about that. I don't know what came over me. It was wrong of me to do something like that, especially without asking, especially when you were having a moment with your fr-- the rest of the Thieves."</p><p>But Sakamoto smiles, waves a hand. "Nah, man, it's cool. I was having a moment with you, too. You were going to be a part of it either way."</p><p>Goro manages to meet his eyes, and nods.</p><p>To his right, Kitagawa turns a page.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Find him, bind him,<br/>Tie him to a pole and break<br/>His fingers to splinters,<br/>Drag him to a hole until he<br/>Wakes up, naked,<br/>Clawing at the ceiling<br/>Of his grave.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPAr7kL-mmg">
    <b>The Mariner's Revenge Song</b>
  </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I would like to sleep, if that's okay with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Page of Cups: Intuition. An unconscious message is not understood.<br/>The Sun, reversed: The unconscious wins over conscious thought. Something is being ignored.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They somehow get to the station before the last trains are to depart, thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Leblanc comes in view, however, Goro hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba notices, because of course. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something's wrong," Goro says. "How long have we been gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few hours?" Kurusu checks his phone. "Less than three hours. What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Goro says. He checks around the streets. "Something's off. Where's Boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, all three of them realize that the lights of Leblanc are on, even though it's way, way past closing time. They run inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sojiro!?" Futaba calls, frantically stepping her way through broken plates on the floor, an overturned chair. "Where are you? This better be a prank!" She turns to the kitchen. "I'm gonna be mad if you don't come out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait no--" Kurusu goes, checking behind the bar. "He couldn't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no way..." Morgana mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks around. The TV is still on, and it's talking about a kidnapping, of all things. But he can't see signs of struggle in the cafe, other than the overturned chair. The rest of the mess looks like someone went through looking for something, or trying to make it look like a general mess - the jars of coffee aren't touched, for example, even though there's too many of them to remain completely unscathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell above the door rings, and all of them turn a little too fast for Goro's nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss, blessed Boss, walks into the cafe, looking tired but otherwise fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't even pretend to care that he slumps into a booth with the grace of a sack of flour. He puts his head in his hands and wills his vision to stop spinning. He misses part of Boss' explanation, he knows, but he hears the word 'Shido' and that's about all Goro needs to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Anyway, sorry to ask you when you're tired," Boss says, "But I'm gonna need some help cleaning up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we work together, we can do it fast," Futaba says, pumping her fists under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then we can all drop into comas for three days straight," Morgana says. "What can I do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing before we sweep the floor," Kurusu says, placing his bag next to Goro in the booth. "We don't want your little paws getting cut on stray glass. Keep an eye on our guest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How fucking dumb are you," Goro growls. "Give me a broom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shakes his head. "You are literally about to keel over, I am not giving you a broom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a broom, Kurusu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to pry it from my clammy dead hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro maneuvers around Morgana and his bag. "You say that like I've ever hesitated to kill you. Futaba, hand me a broom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Futaba bites her lip. "I mean, I get where you're coming from, but... I gotta side with Akira, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro narrows his eyes at her. "You're lucky you're the only person I can actually talk to. Boss, can I please have a broom so I can sweep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss hesitates. He exchanges looks with Futaba and Kurusu, even throws a glance at Morgana. But he hands over a broom. "Just for a little bit, alright? The faster this goes, the better. Just don't pass out in the shop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't," Goro goes, and starts picking up the bigger pieces of broken tableware so he can sweep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out just having Morgana in the room helps a lot. His eyes are sharper than all of theirs combined - Goro is the only one who doesn't wear glasses, anyway - and kitty night vision means he can see in the shadows they overlook. He points out little broken bits here and there until Goro has cleared out the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana jumps down. His little paws remain intact. "You should go to sleep," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Goro says. "I can help a bit more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana shakes his head. "You're supposed to get plenty of rest. This is not plenty. Go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro hisses at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana hisses back, louder and better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro accepts defeat and goes up the stairs. His senses haven't been failing him before bed for a couple of days, but he went into a Palace today and he's appropriately exhausted. His hearing comes and goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his sleeping sirup and passes the fuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of a day in late spring, a few weeks before Goro was to turn nine. He comes home from school, finds a chair waiting as soon as he opens the door. A note taped to the back of the chair at Goro's eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? Really, brain? We're doing this right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gets so pissed he wakes up. He sees Kurusu splayed out of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of a white butterfly, but that dream starts and ends quickly, replaced by the next fast enough that Goro won't remember it in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of a woman and a girl. Goro watches them walk down the sidewalk, both of them looking troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...He should let this one play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, he taps his phone and shifts the world. The mask of his helmet has narrow eye holes, and he has to turn his head this way and that to look forward. Kind of like a bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a crow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he calls on Loki and the mask goes up in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points a finger. Loki points his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stops walking, shadows swirling around her and diving under her skin. Her eyes go wide, then blank. She starts shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turns and jerks sideways, into traffic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl watches it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, in his dream, walks over to the girl and kneels in front of her. He takes a green jacket off his shoulders and covers her with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up with a jolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana had been joking about sleeping for three days straight, but when Goro checks his phone it's noon, and both Morgana and Kurusu are still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't blame them, not really. If he didn't have to take his meds and eat, he'd probably keep sleeping until the next day. He goes downstairs, instead, and takes care of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss looks tired, still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Boss?" Goro asks over curry. "Did you not sleep well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, not really," Boss says. He rubs the back of his neck. "If a kid like you can tell, then it must be pretty bad, huh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro checks over his shoulder. There's a couple seated in one of the booths. He leans over the counter to whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but please don't put me in the same category as your daughter. She doesn't deserve it. I've murdered people, Boss. I think I can tell what exhaustion looks like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss frowns, but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro finishes his curry and takes his pill and drinks lots and lots of water, and no coffee, thank you, he's not going to be awake for long enough to make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of Robin Hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin Hood, bow raised, shooting at the void off the side of a ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you shooting?" Goro asks. His voice comes out deep. Smooth. Playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we can't kill the ones inside, I will shoot outwards," Robin Hood says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses one leg over the other, plants his cheek on his palm. "Do you want to kill him today? I want to kill him today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin Hood shakes his head. "You know we can't kill Shido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns as well as he can with no eyes. "We should. It's what he deserves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always so honest," Robin Hood says. His shot misses its mark (what mark? He's been shooting at nothing) and he turns with a huff. "It's rather ironic, that you're the one who awoke our boy. You speak the truth, but only to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> constantly lie, unless the truth is both convenient and what others want to hear," Goro says, tossing one of his braids over his shoulder. "Ironic, indeed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin Hood stares a moment longer. He picks up his bow and starts shooting again. "If you're so honest, why do you lie to everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be honest to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> His deep voice takes a quirk to it. "I'll be honest to Goro. But anyone else? They don't deserve it. What have they done to earn it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not the same as trust, Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not. We are not above lying to ones we trust, few as they may be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not, indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head sideways until one of his horns knocks on Robin Hood's helmet. "Cheer up. We'll have our revenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin Hood stares out to a sunken country. He lowers his bow. "...I wish we could have it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. But we can't kill him when his name remains untarnished. He can't die as an average, good graced politician. I want every person in this country to know him, and hate him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then we can kill him," Robin Hood says, a cheer to his voice to make up for the fact that he can't smile without a mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then we will kill him," Goro - Loki - nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin Hood turns to him. "I wonder if he might get arrested before we have the time to end him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up frustrated. He turns on his belly and groans, loud, into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shushes him from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't pay him any mind. He sits up with jerky motions and glares at his hands.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "What </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you trying to</span>
  <em>
    <span> tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Robin Hood doesn't answer. Loki doesn't answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro groans again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you shut up?" Kurusu grumbles. "I'm sleeping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns. "Kurusu-- Kurusu, I need to talk to you." He wraps a blanket around his shoulders and drags another one with him. He goes over and plops down next to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Kurusu's turn to groan, but he turns to his other side to face Goro. "What."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the ability to let go of Personas, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu runs a hand down his face. "Yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happens to them then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They probably roam around as Shadows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean-- can you still hear them? They're parts of you, are they not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu sits up. "Why're you asking me? You're a wild card too, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never let a Persona go," Goro says. "If it was not born of me, I didn't want it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu rubs his temple. "So, what, you never picked up any Personas other than Robin Hood and Loki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I did. And I sacrificed them to strengthen my own. Why would I keep them, weak and feeble as they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu frowns. "Dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffs. "I'm sure you did it as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, but to every Persona you've taken in...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well apparently they didn't care which one of us it was that found them," Goro snaps. "If they were that comfortable with us both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu looks elsewhere. "Okay, you have my attention-- but I can't talk to you from down there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro scampers up on the bed. He takes a moment to arrange his blankets comfortably. "So. Personas. For some reason you had an easier time bonding with Shadows than I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I might have an idea," Kurusu says. But he won't meet Goro's eyes. "What... what Personas did you pick up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro waves a hand. "Angel, Archangel. Throne. Power. Principality, I was almost tempted to keep Principality, but Robin Hood took one look at her and immediately devoured her." Goro grins, absentmindedly. "She was tasty. I hunted down a couple more. Loki wanted a taste, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu brings his hands up. "Okay, okay, stop, you're gonna make me sick. I have Principality on me right now, for fuck's sake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell her I say hi," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu frowns. "...No, I won't even humor you, back to our topic. You're basically telling me you can only pick up Personas when they're within the Justice arcana?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "The what now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Justice-- Like you said, Angel and Archangel and Throne and Power and Principality. Those are all in a group together, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Right...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, what about Izanagi and Orpheus and Ose and High Pixie? Don't those sound like they're in a group together, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For some reason, those make me think of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right!" Kurusu goes, snapping his fingers. "They're of the Fool arcana!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives him a look. "You're calling yourself the Fool?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, do you want the title?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro presses his lips together. "...No, you're more worth it. You can literally pick up any Persona, ever... That's worth the Fool." He frowns. "Wait, so I'm Justice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu waves a hand. "I've heard worse. Makoto is the High Priestess, for example."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't even know what his face is doing, at this point. "How? She's the third most physical person in your group."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Who are the first two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakamoto and Takamaki, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Chariot and the Lovers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell is Takamaki the Lovers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the Chariot fits Ryuji?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, stop," Goro says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Enough. When you let a Persona go, does it still talk to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shrugs one shoulder. "Depends on whether I've registered them or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Registered...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the Velvet Room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Ah. You actually did what they told you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurus blinks. "You didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've heard the list. I told you what Personas my soul can hold. I couldn't do it, even if I cared enough to try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu frowns. He stares off to nothing. "So, Igor's assistants..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caroline and Justine, yes. Twin wardens. Mine were young, and they were missing an eye each. What did they look like for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The same," Kurusu frowns. "What the hell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "There's no way. They have to differ from person to person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's just the two of us," Kurusu says. "They're probably the same to us both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They can't be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were left-handed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? No, they're... Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, which side did Caroline stand on? Which hand did she hold her baton with? Which hand did Justine flip the pages with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu blinks. It looks like his entire worldview alters. "...Yeah, they're left-handed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses his arms. "So they're separate from us. I thought they might've been a little like Personas, picking up characteristics depending on the person. But if they were-- are left-handed for you too, then that's not the case."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu turns. "Robin Hood and Loki are left-handed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They... were. Yes." He blinks. "I'm not so sure for Loki. He never touched his sword, and he alternated his gestures from left to right... But he was my first awakening, so he must've been left-handed, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu scratches his jaw. "Huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Personas," Goro repeats. "When you let them go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever register any?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Mine can only really talk to me when I have them readily available. Registered ones are kinda like... at the back of my head, barely a thought. Unregistered ones are basically dead to me once I let them go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares at his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Why are you asking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a dream," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Velvet Room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't been there since you didn't let me die. I think mine collapsed, actually." He looks to the ceiling. "Or, hm. No, I did dream of it once, but it was a memory, not a visit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was today's dream about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives a quick, humorless laugh. "Oh I saw a lot of shit today, don't worry. The last one, I think I was Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aren't</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes, but I was talking to Robin Hood. That was weird. I'm him too, aren't I? Usually when they're both in the same dream, I'm a separate person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dreams work weird," Kurusu tries. "Why are you so stressed over this one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they were trying to tell me something," Goro says, looking at his hands. The left one for Loki, the right for Robin Hood. Apart from matching initials, Goro would hold a sword with his left hand, and a bow with his right. "But they're gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are you, you are them," Kurusu says. "Maybe you want to tell yourself something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. His hands are naked. He misses his gloves. Kurusu, too, should be wearing red gloves, but he never does that in real life, does he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu tugs the sleeves of his shirt up so they bunch around his elbows, one arm first, then the other. He fiddles with them for a moment. He pulls down on one of them, his wrist bending with the pull--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro snaps his eyes away. "It's late. Does it count as dinner if I just woke up?" He stands from the bed, taking his blankets with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I woke up in the morning and got some breakfast..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro drops his blankets on the couch. "I think I had some lunch. If we define a meal by the time it's eaten..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's have midnight snack," Kurusu says, standing up. "I can only make curry so that's what you're getting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't turn to face him. He lays the blankets evenly on the couch, listening to Kurusu moving to the kitchen. Morgana is already downstairs, by the sound of it. Goro busies himself with pulling on Futaba's jacket. He needs to be careful; the jacket just barely fits him. He doesn't want to stress the seams - he fully intends to return this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes downstairs and sits next to Morgana at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu is barely visible in the kitchen as he chops some vegetables. His hands move quick, and he works the knife way different from how he handles a dagger in the Metaverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro snaps his eyes away, again. Thankfully Morgana doesn't notice - curled up on a stool and dozing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu ducks deeper into the kitchen, out of sight from where Goro sits, and Goro breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuts his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers, of course. It was a girl in middle school. She'd forgotten a textbook so Goro, ever pleasant, shared his own. But its spine wasn't cracked, so one of them had to hold the pages down, or the book would close. When Goro's classmate held the pages, she'd press just her fingertips at the edge. Her nails were painted pastel pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro remembers, because he spent that entire class staring at the girl's hands, borderline hypnotized by the way she moved them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro remembers, because three days later he kissed her and she gave him a hickey just low enough on his throat that a collared shirt would hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro remembers, because the next time he found himself so distracted by someone's hands, he didn't bother waiting three days and instead asked the guy out mere hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro remembers, because Kurusu comes back into view with a piece of chicken and starts cutting it, and Goro looks between the knife and the hands working it for half a minute before he catches himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps his eyes away a third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of his other mask. The red one. To match Joker's gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kurusu's mask is black and white, isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's real fucking ironic.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen,, when i said this fic is gen,,, i didn't lie,,,  <i>h o w e v e r , , , ,</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. To Ask For Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five of Swords, reversed: Exhaustion after battle calls for the desire for a peaceful solution.<br/>Three of Cups, reversed: Isolation leading to deterioration with no hope of receiving help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy doomsday everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I think I might need help with my Palace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba looks up at him from where she's crouched outside of Leblanc. "Uh, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro makes himself a little more comfortable in his own crouch. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocks him with her elbow. "Good, man. Asking for help isn't as easy as people make it out to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pulls the hood of his (her) jacket on. "No, it's not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's up?" Futaba says, cupping her cheek. "What made you change your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a dream and a talk. Actually I had several dreams, yesterday. You were in one of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was? What was I doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crying, mostly. I dreamed of the first time I saw you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...At Shujin? Or, wait, we hadn't met before the festival, had we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we hadn't. But that wasn't the first time I saw you. You were with your mother that day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro does the same. "...I shouldn't have brought it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. You're right. That was the first time you saw me. To you, I was just a crying child until very recently, huh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't... care enough, about you. I didn't even care about her..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba crosses her arms over her knees. "Do you regret it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro feels something tug at the back of his mind. "I don't think regret is something I can apply to any part of my situation. I think, if anything... if I could change one thing, I wish I could've met all of you, years earlier. Or that my power had awoken around the same time as yours did. Anything beyond that... it's too hypothetical, I can't think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba nods. "You're not going to say sorry, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't insult you like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba nods again, and meets his eyes. "Alright. I can ask for a Thief meeting and we can check your Palace whenever you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "You don't have time. The election is too soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't. I'll go with you. My Palace won't raise Shadows against me. Without the fighting in the way, it should be quick work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba nods. She takes his wrist. "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Should I call the others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not yet. Don't even tell them, if you can. Oh, but I do want their contact info. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wipe it from my phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro finds his wallet on the couch with no explanation and no one immediately available to ask for explanation, so he just takes it. The money is all still there, at least, though he can't say the same for his cards. He won't be mourning his gym membership, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki notices him earlier than he had last time. "Hey, it's you again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's me again," Goro says. "I don't see your friends around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're out of the city for a couple of days. How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tugs on his gloves a bit. "As well as I can be. What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, could've been a lot worse. I'm waiting for a friend, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki smiles. Shinjuku's bright lights catch on the side of his face. "From school. Wanna meet him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro already has a bad feeling about this. "I might have something to do--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too bad, there he is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath, prays to one blinking sign for patience, and turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Kurusu. Of course it's Kurusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Yuuki says, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look at that," Kurusu says as he walks to them, easy grin getting on Goro's nerves. "I didn't expect to find you both here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki blinks. "You guys know each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of sorts," Kurusu says. "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys know each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a bit," Yuuki confesses easily. What the hell. "We met once. He didn't even give me his real name, can you believe that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can, actually," Kurusu says. "What've you been calling him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karasu," Yuuki says, with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu and Morgana both devolve to giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath. "I won't even bother with a threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Kurusu giggles, straightening up. "Damn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karasu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hehe. Alright, you got any plans?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's this movie," Yuuki says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not watching a movie with you three," Goro growls. Watching Kurusu lie in front of Yuuki's honesty does funny things to Goro's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what are you going to do while we're in there?" Kurusu grins. Damn, even his grin is different. Does he lie a different lie to every person he socializes with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably gonna go home and pass out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, don't be like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karasu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here, let me introduce you to another friend of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuki blinks. "You're not gonna take him to that bar, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he knows that friend already," Kurusu says. "No, we're meeting--" he takes only a dozen steps "-- Chihaya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...A woman behind a fold-out table. She's shuffling a deck of cards. "Oh! Hello!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu gestures at Goro. "Chihaya, I want you to read my friend's fortune."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head. "Alright?" She parts the deck in her hand, then she shakes her head. "It doesn't look like he wants me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but I do," Kurusu says. "Please, Chihaya? For me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how many</span>
  </em>
  <span> people has Kurusu bedded?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to him. "Why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shrugs. "She's really good at it, buddy. Justice arcana, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. He turns to the woman. "You read tarot, miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" she says, setting the deck down. "Would you like to have a seat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu leans down to the woman and whispers something in her ear. Whatever it is, it makes her fluster. She tucks some hair behind her ear and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come by later," Kurusu says, putting a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "You'll be here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be here," the woman nods. "Probably until way later than you kids should be out on a school night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shrugs. "I've done worse. See you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at the two of them as they walk away - Morgana makes an exasperated face - before he turns back to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's composed herself, at least. She smiles. "Well? Would you like to have a reading? It'll be free of charge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a seat. "Do you have some sort of first-time customer deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... yes, sometimes. But ones like you, who seem hesitant, I would have charged. It's just, um, I owe Akira a favor, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro controls the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll be sure to thank him later. I don't believe I caught your name, miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Mifune! Mifune Chihaya. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I can't say. Especially if we both owe him a favor each..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune frowns, but she accepts it. "Alright, I won't push. But only because you're his friend. I reserve the right to refuse service, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. No wonder Kurusu lies so easily and in so many different flavors. Goro smiles and leans forward on the table. "I'm sorry, I don't mean disrespect. I don't want to get kicked out of this fine establishment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune cracks a smile at that. "Oh ha, ha. Shall we get started, then? Do you have a specific topic you want to know about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can think of a few things," Goro lies, because he can't think of a single thing, so he needs to stall. "Can we do a generic reading first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. First up--" she closes her eyes and parts the deck, but she frowns when she looks down at it. "Huh? Hold on." She does it again. "This is odd. That's never happened before..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune looks up. "Wait, that could be it. When Akira mentioned Justice...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. "He thinks it's the card that fits me the most. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune looks down and just now realizes that she is, in fact, holding the Justice card. She places it in front of Goro. "Usually, most men align with the Emperor card. I've never seen it refuse to be drawn so stubbornly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at the card. It's right-side-up for Mifune, so it's upside-down for him. It depicts a woman holding a pair of scales, out of balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how about a simple past-present-future reading? Will that be alright to begin with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks away from the card. "Yes, that's fine. Let's do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune puts the deck down. "Can you cut this three ways?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro picks up about half the deck and puts it down to the side. Then he picks up half of what's left, puts it on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're left-handed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune lays down three cards and gathers the rest of the deck to the side. "Let's see then, shall we? Let's have a look at your past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flips a card. It's a mess of circles, and it makes Goro a little dizzy to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. This... I get the sense that you feel wronged. You worked hard, and got nothing for it. Or maybe you worked towards a goal that was not what happened, in the end. This was recent." She taps her chin in thought. "Is there something in your life that ended recently? Something you worked for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro thinks of breaking Shido's fingers. He should've done that. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. It's important to realize that what you were aiming for might not have been what was best for you. There's also the chance that your expectations are what causes your hindsight to be tainted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's move on to the present, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This card is a king, but Mifune frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...This is going to sound bad, but can I ask if you're healthy of mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Goro says. "You can tell that from the cards?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The King of Cups," Mifune explains, opening her palm to the card. "His most important trait is control and understanding of his emotions. Because of this, he appears calm even when he's emotional, and is thus beneficial to himself and those around him... But, here, the card is reversed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks. Right, she's the one doing the reading, so if it's right-side-up for Goro... "And?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, reversed, the King of Cups loses control of himself. His emotions are still there, but now they're messy and lead him to take harmful actions." She bites her lip. "I get a reserved feeling from you. Like you're usually calm, and even now, you want to contain yourself... I won't ask for details, but please think before you take action."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. He wonders what she'd do if he told her he tried to kill her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, the future..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hard to even tell what that is. Are those supposed to be cups?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems you need to ask for help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stands up and paces away. He takes a slow, deep breath, forces himself to calm down. He goes back to the chair. "I need to ask for help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune looks at the three cards. "I think you've been fighting alone for too long. You have isolated yourself, or maybe you're going to be offered help, only to push it away. I urge you to accept it." She looks up from the table. "You look like you could use a break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shuts his eyes. "I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not alright." He gestures at the king in the middle. "You saw that yourself. That's why I need help, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is but one interpretation of a general reading. What you do with what I've told you is up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at the Justice card. The scales are tipped. It bothers him. "Can I ask something more specific, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Mifune says, gathering the three cards and shuffling again. "But this is tarot, so you can't be too specific. You can't ask for a specific number, for example, or a name, or a location."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rubs the back of his neck. "No, my question is more... vague feeling stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune nods. "Is it a yes or no question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda, it's like... Does this person feel about me the same way as I feel about them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune pulls a card. "I'm going to show you a card, and I want you to tell me what you think." She flips the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L'Hermite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the card reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The... Hermit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the name of the card, yes. Typically, this would mean it's time for self-reflection, but after the previous reading, I can't say that's the case. So, what do you think, when you see this card?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks. The Hermit is sticking his tongue out, his eyes narrowed. Goro narrows his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's a yes to my question," Goro says. He tugs Futaba's jacket a little closer. "And I think I have one last question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune picks up the Hermit and shuffles. "Is it about the same person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No, it's... this one is about her brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, spicy! Does your girlfriend have a protective brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles. "No, that's not it. Does your boyfriend have a protective sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune smiles back. "I don't think he has any family." She picks two cards and lays them in a triangle with the Justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the cards is the Hermit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other is the Fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune frowns. "Hold on for a moment." She shuffles the rest of the deck, and she pulls a card that she lays next to the Fool. She takes a deep breath before she flips it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something french Fortune. The Wheel of Fortune, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...!" she starts, but she loses her nerve. "You-- just who are you, to Akira?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro averts his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune makes a distressed sound. She starts spreading cards out on the table, placing them in patterns Goro can't pick up, much less make sense of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covers her mouth with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're only some cards," Goro says, even though he feels horrible as he says it. "You can't have this strong a reaction to your own interpretation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune snaps her eyes to him. "You have a crush on my boyfriend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses his arms. "I've done worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And his sister! What's up with his sister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a crush on her, if that's what you're worried about." He looks up and to the side. "Well... maybe. Sort of. Not the kind of crush you're thinking of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune scoffs. She takes a deep breath to compose herself. "He's taken, you know. You should stay in your lane. I'm sure your Hermit would be more than glad to help you with your journey into the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She will," Goro smiles. "I've already asked for her help. If you say I should ask for more, then I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Mifune says. "You can trust me with your reading. Heed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro says, "and ask your dear boyfriend if he considers himself as taken as you consider him." He stands up. "Thank you for your reading."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Call the Thieves. We're going into my Palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: uh dude it's like, half past late. the trains aren't running anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: the kids have school tomorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: you're gonna wait till afternoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: UGH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: On an unrelated topic, do you know what a qpp is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: is this a confession??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Kinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: OMG YOU SHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: you don't just ask a girl out over text!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I didn't want to ask you in person when you're not comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Texting is your domain, isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: And the alternative was staying quiet and risk it coming out next time we're both in Necronomicon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: BITCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: ASK ME OUT FOR REAL YOU COWARD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Futaba, would you like to be my queerplatonic partner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: YES FUCK IM SCREAMING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I'm just down the block and I don't hear anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: its a figure of speech omg i cannot beLIEV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Oh. In that case, I'm screaming as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: goro akfndlsig;ro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I was nervous. Leave me alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: omg does that mean i can call you babe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I retract my confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: kidding im kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: how about honey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: sweetie pie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: baby darling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: my love my light my world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Cease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: sweetheart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: ...Sweetheart is fine. If. I can call you that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: HELL YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: You're rolling with this way better than I thought you would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: what, were you expecting confusion? do you have the wiki on qppships open in a different tab?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I have the relevant text copied into my clipboard, ready to be pasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: we're a mess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Yes, well. I can't deny that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: like ok it was an understood thing that something was going on but you went and put words to it ksdhglsighjspf;d;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: I had a talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: again??? where're you getting these talks from, buddy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu comes home way, way after the trains have stopped. It's close to three in the morning, actually. Goro only wakes up because of how forcefully Kurusu unlocks the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how he stomps up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how even his breathing sounds ready to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sits up. "How was the movie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The movie was fine," Kurusu growls, changing into his nightshirt. "It was what happened after that--" He pauses. He slowly turns to Goro. "You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you tell Chihaya?" Kurusu hisses, turning to face him fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What could I possibly have told her in the ten minutes I was at her table?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but whatever it was, it got her pissed as hell at me," Kurusu says. "Seriously man, what did you tell her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at Morgana for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana shakes his head. "Oh no, you're on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath. "I... asked her about you, and I guess she saw it in the cards that you're dating your entire team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever--"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurusu begins, but he cuts himself off. He gives Goro a wild look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro keeps his face neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu takes a deep breath. "I... see. Okay. Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "That's it? You're not gonna get angry that I outed you to your girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She-- No, what? Bitch I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed at you. But she's not my girlfriend, and I smoothed things over with her. So you got lucky this time." He points a finger at Goro. "But next time you try to mess with any of my relationships, ever, I'll be out for blood. Watch yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I try to mess up your relationship with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you've already given that one your best shot," Kususu says, and the pun does not go unnoticed. "Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu takes a morning shift at the cafe, which means mostly that Goro has to give up his favorite spot at the bar to go sit in a booth. After the second time he catches himself longingly making eyes at the coffee machine, he gets up and goes to the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Takemi gives him a quick checkup and adjusts his prescription. One pill a day, now. Nothing to help him sleep, but she extends an offer to write him up for something if he gets particularly insomniac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is apparently rested and hydrated enough for her standards. Still a bit cold, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he goes back to Leblanc, he finds Futaba in the spot he was sitting in, earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits across from her, for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She taps her foot on his under the table. "Couple more hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How're you holding up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been better, been worse." Goro stares at the table between them. "Does Necronomicon speak to you here the same way it does in the Metaverse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kinda?" Futaba pushes her glasses up her nose. "She's more, like, intense, when it's in there. And even more so, when she's up and running, you know? I got screens and stuff in there. Out here, it's more like--" she gestures vaguely. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sighs. "Yeah." He's afraid he's starting to forget. Loki hasn't answered him in a while. Robin Hood hasn't answered him in a while. They're not even</span>
  <em>
    <span> there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu places a cup of coffee under Goro's chin. "What's with the mood over here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had this talk with you already," Goro says, turning to glare to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu shrugs and goes back to his post, but Futaba perks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you talk to him now?" she asks with a tilt to her laptop screen to see him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit," Goro says. He sips his coffee and burns himself, but he's almost relieved to feel it right now. "You're easier to talk to..." he thinks for exactly half a second before he just goes for it "...sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba giggles, shutting her laptop and sliding it to the side. "Thanks, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>you," Kurusu grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have this place bugged and I've heard worse from you," Futaba says. "Don't make me call you something we'll all regret, in front of Goro and Mona."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," Morgana says. "I appreciate your effort, but my innocence is long gone. I literally spend my days hanging off his shoulder, I'm gone. Akechi is our only hope now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm--" Goro starts, but he doesn't want to say it loud enough to be heard from the other side of the room where Morgana is. He swipes a hand across his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana rolls his eyes. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akechi. That's not something you can expect me to forget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Goro nods. "I don't want you to forget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't," Morgana promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's safe to say that none of us will forget that particular detail about you," Kurusu says, glaring down at his hands behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba kicks Goro under the table. He turns to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her phone screen to him, open on a note she probably just wrote right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>did you do something to make him mad at you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. But, maybe the thing with that fortune teller counts. He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two and a half hours later, Boss has closed up the shop without a complaint, even though it's still way too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great!" Futaba says, clapping her hands as she stands. "We're all here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but you didn't say why," Okumura says. She tilts her head. "You mentioned this was a Thief meeting, but no further details."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's a reason for that, you see..." Futaba says. She fidgets with some of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, was it a lie? Is this not a Thief meeting, after all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!! It's a Thief meeting, Haru, it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Futaba hesitates. She bites her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did we get like, a Mementos mission?" Takamaki says. "Is it a big one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it," Futaba mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, she won't say it. Goro stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thieves turn to him almost in unison. It would be funny if he still had Robin Hood, or anything, really, to help him deal with people's eyes on him. It very much is not funny right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows his nerves. "I... I have a request for the Phantom Thieves. I want you to change someone's heart." His nerves bundle into a physical knot in his throat, but he swallows around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm in no position to ask any of you of anything, much less something like this. But I can't do this alone. Please help me change my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays in his bow, even though the position is making him tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears them trying to be subtle. They're whispering, probably gesturing to each other. Morgana actually sounds like he's meowing for once. Goro holds his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi," Niijima says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro picks up his head enough to look at them, but stays hunched over. He has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima shakes her head. "That is not enough. You'll have to make your case for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they want him to</span>
  <em>
    <span> beg?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He must've made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We appreciate that you took the time to ask properly," Kitagawa says, but he's standing too close to the Sayuri so Goro can't look directly at him, "but we have concerns. Based on the time it took for you, Morgana and Futaba to get in and out of your Palace last time, we think we might encounter complications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is thrown for a loop. "It's a Palace. Of course there's going to be complications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Complications for us, specifically," Niijima says. "What if we find cognitions of ourselves in your Palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There will be," Goro says. "At this point, I don't think I can go into my Palace without dragging cognitive versions of all of you with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of us," Takamaki says, crossing her arms, "would rather not have that. Some of us have unpleasant experiences with cognitive versions of ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath and straightens up. "Takamaki, look me in the eye when you say that, and really think what you're saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to him. "I don't want to walk in your Palace and find some fake Panther dolled up for easy consumption."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Takamaki your last two Palace raids had cognitive versions of me and one of them actively tried to kill me. And you--" he bites his tongue. He faces away. "You were the one who pulled me out. So you don't get to ask for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thieves stay quiet for a minute. Goro doesn't turn to face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In favor," Kurusu goes, and Goro doesn't turn to see how many hands rise. "Against." He doesn't turn for that, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro," Futaba says. He turns for her. She bites her lip. "If... if we accept your request... will you still...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "Still what? Be psychotic? Hate everyone's guts? Remain dropped off the face of the earth? Yeah, probably."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not that," Futaba says. "Will you still--" She tugs at her jacket, half-off her shoulders, patches on the sleeves. Her other jacket is elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Goro tells her, and his shoulders are too heavy and too light at once. "Futaba-- that has nothing to do with-- of course, of course I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba sighs. "Okay." She turns to her team with a smile. "I think we're good to go."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Palace Part I (Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The High Priestess: Understanding of one's internal world.<br/>Judgement: An honest evaluation of the self.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit: i changed this chapter's title. i like this one better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now that he knows where the edge of his Palace is, he doesn't bother going all the way to the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro Akechi, Yongen-Jaya, hospital."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thieves wince with the keywords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu almost seems surprised. "Not a jail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "No jail would ever have someone like Dr. Takemi working there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we start there?" Niijima says. "We'll be relying on you for making sense of the Palace. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> psyche."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you'll find my psyche hasn't been at its best lately." He steps over the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thieves remain behind him, so nothing happens immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when they start crossing the line, a couple of things happen at once: a chill goes down Goro's spine, a quick dizzy spell makes him blink spots out of his eyes, Cognitive Futaba appears to his left, and someone rounds a corner to step into their field of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like Sakamoto. Plaid pants, bleached hair under a pirate hat. A skull mask to the side of his face. Red ascot blending into his shirt. It's a mishmash of the Shujin uniform and his Skull outfit, with his Persona's hat on top to bring the look together like it's a shitty fashion show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But red eyes, of course. Bright candy red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans back against the wall of a building. One leg crosses the other at the ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you remembered which of my legs is effed," Sakamoto coos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should see the other shit he remembered," Cognitive Sakamoto says in Goro's voice. His grin is a little too sharp to be human. "Sup, Crow? You don't look so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Skull," Goro nods, which is funny because both of them turn. "Why are you out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Sakamoto blinks and looks around, as if only now realizing where he is. "Why, huh? I wonder." He shrugs. "Maybe I'm just a runner in your head. You like to think of me near things that go fast, and you don't reach all the way to the train station. So here I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... suppose that makes sense," Goro says. "Do you know why we're here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I can guess," Cognitive Sakamoto shrugs. That sharp grin stretches a little further. A vain of light flashes the sky, but no sound follows. "Not your best of ideas, I gotta say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at him. "You expect me to just let my Palace run wild with distortions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I didn't mean this," Cognitive Sakamoto says, gesturing at the Thieves. "I mean what lead you to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro huffs. "Can you be a little more specific?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the fun in that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro glares. "Do I have to do something here, or did I only conjure you up to annoy myself with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning strikes again, and again no thunder follows. "Can't you think of anything to do with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it's gonna be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro steps up and kisses Cognitive Sakamoto flat on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fucker grins. From this close, his teeth look extra sharp. "You should go to the doctor. Queen is waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. He walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Sakamoto goes, "What did you mean when you said he remembered things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Sakamoto laughs. Goro looks over his shoulder to find him turned to show that that mishmashed outfit did, in fact, retain Goro's favorite part of Skull's outfit - the metal spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto whoops when he sees it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks up at the sky. Lightning struck while they were talking with Cognitive Sakamoto, but it doesn't, now. It's overcast. What little of the sky Goro can see is vaguely red, yet the clouds are mostly purple, weirdly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oracle," Goro says, and both Futabas turn. "Does the weather ever change here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why're you asking me?" Cognitive Futaba goes. "I know what you know. I'm</span>
  <em>
    <span> your </span>
  </em>
  <span>cognition, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba reaches around Goro to smack her doppleganger on the arm. "Don't be a little shit. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. Does the weather change, yes or no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here Goro was prepared to accept that non-answer. Bless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba crosses her arms. "Fine. Yes, it does change, but only by exception." She peers sideways at Goro. "This one time the air went really blue, for some reason? And you could taste something in the air. Dunno what's up with that. But I do know why it randomly started raining one time! Wanna know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do tell," Goro prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask me when you know the answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba walks around Goro and starts shaking her double.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no," Niijima says, separating the two. "Don't get violent with the cognitions, Oracle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's being frustrating on purpose!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's no reason to attack her. This is the one Palace we might get through without having to fight. Don't try her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think she's going to attack," Goro says. "Not this one, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba puts both hands over her chest. "Aw, you don't think I'll fight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns to give her a look. "No. If anything, I'm worried my cognition of Niijima or Okumura might be combative."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba grins. "Do you wanna know if they are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not from you," Goro says, turning away to keep walking. "I can ask the real Futaba if it comes to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind his back, both Futabas make faces at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima stands outside of the clinic, posture proper and head held high. She has plaid pants too, looking like they're made of two parts - a softer inside and a tougher outside that connects up to an odd in-between of her halter vest and her Queen breastplate. White turtleneck. Shoulder pads. Scarf. Mask pushed up to sit behind her braid, as if to accentuate her braided crown, more than fitting for a Queen. Eyes a red too bright to be her natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns when she sees them approach. She, like every other cognition in here, speaks in Goro's voice. "Took you long enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want them in here," Goro tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's why they're dressed like that, isn't it?" she says, gesturing at the Thieves. "Otherwise, they'd be wearing civvies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of which, why is everyone's outfit like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima tilts her head. "Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like... a mishmash," Goro says, for lack of a better term. He gestures at Cognitive Futaba. "Why's she got that jacket with her Thief gloves, and Skull earlier was wearing a pirate hat, and you're wearing, like... pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima raises her eyebrows. "You're confused that I'm wearing pants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just-- they're the Shujin pants. Wouldn't you be wearing the skirt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," she smiles. "Wouldn't I? It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> cognition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba elbows him. "Oi, sweetheart, look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba's shorts have a thin red line bracketed in two white going across her hips, and another crossing it to go down on the right side, over her thigh, and continuing down her sock. The most basic characteristic of plaid, too subtle to be called that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna spoon-feed you this one," Cognitive Futaba says. "You figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're never any help," Takamaki says. "Akechi, I think it's because you first met with all of us as a group at the culture festival. We were at Shujin, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both cognitions glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're angry now?" Takamaki says. She puts a finger to her chin and smiles. "Enough to notice there's other people here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want a fight that badly," Cognitive Niijima growls, "you could've just said so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not combative," Futaba counters immediately, and both cognitions glare at her too, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't turn into a Shadow, if that's what you mean," Cognitive Niijima spits. "But I can beat you up with my bare hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro puts a hand on her arm and steps between her and Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't do more than that. He doesn't have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" Cognitive Niijima says, her eyes going a little brighter. "Go right ahead, see if I care!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro steps back from her. "We're not here for trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here for trouble? You're telling that right to my face?" Cognitive Niijima hisses. Her face twists, and her voice contorts oddly, for being Goro's voice. "I can't believe you. Have some good damn fun trying to get through this Palace, because you sure don't look like you're getting out of here soon. You don't look so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she turns and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was odd," Morgana says. "Oracle, what was that about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cognitive Futaba is giving them all the silent treatment, it seems. She keeps her arms crossed and a pout on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oracle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave her alone for now," Goro says. "Doctor first."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically enough, the inside of the clinic is mostly accurate. Well-- the waiting room is beige instead of cold white, and the chairs are benches, but the exam room is incredibly accurate to its real counterpart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro'd hope so - one of the first conscious things he did in that room was realize his sanity was slipping and try to counter it by cataloguing every last detail in the room. It didn't work, but he tried. And he got a pretty good mental mapping of the room in the process, so it's pretty close to the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi herself, however, is fairly off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are dark red like Cognitive Futaba's and unlike the other cognitions they've met so far. Her appearance isn't nearly as jarring as her movement, switching from slow to snappy and back with no in-between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid," she says with a smile. "Glad to see you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Akechi," Goro says. He faces away because... this kind of awkward to admit in front of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi calls him out on it. "I don't care, kid. If you want me to call you that, you're gonna have to tell me out there where it counts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. That's fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi materializes a stethoscope and holds it up in front of him. "Take a deep breath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath. "What's with this place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't actually put the stethoscope on him. It changes color to red, instead. "This is my clinic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant this Palace. Why is it-- you know. Like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi gives him an odd, inhuman look. "A hospital?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I get why it's a hospital. Why's it... why are so many things mixed around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a deep breath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know much more than you, kid. I don't even know your name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I don't think that's it. You must know something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stethoscope, Goro now notices, doesn't just flash red whenever he breathes for her. It flashes red in time with his actual heartbeat, its light more muted the shallower Goro's breaths are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he notices, he hears a beat buzzing in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the eff is that," Sakamoto hisses somewhere behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Goro ignores him. He keeps talking to Cognitive Takemi, instead. "You're a doctor in real life, and this place is a hospital. Surely you must know something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. "Interesting thought." She puts the stethoscope down and picks up her clipboard. She writes with her left hand. "Very well. I suppose I should advise you. I saved your life, after all. Tell me, have you been sleeping enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least ten hours a day," Goro says. He thinks he matches the humming beat in the air, but he can't be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Could do better. How about water? Have you stayed hydrated, since I last saw you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've tried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snap to him. "Have you? If you can't answer with a definitive yes, then clearly you could've done better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beat is... pleasantly rhythmic. One-two. One-two. "I know. I've been trying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then try harder," Cognitive Takemi says. "Don't waste my time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ba-dum. Ba-dum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh--" Okumura says, behind him. "It's his heartbeat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi's eyes immediately brighten to match the other cognitions'. "Who are they, kid? Why are they here? I'm trying to do an examination. Get them out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're staying," Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi hisses. "Maybe I wasn't clear. They will leave now, or you're going to have to find a different doctor, and good luck with finding someone who won't ask for an ID."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful," Futaba hisses. "She's combative."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath. The echo of his heartbeat has sped up. "Dr. Takemi, please don't mind them. They won't be a bother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then they're not needed. Get them out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are needed. I'm unwell, as you can plainly see for yourself. I need them with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi growls, but she nods. "Fine. So be it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Now, about this hospital...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits in her chair. "Your Palace. Rather self-explanatory, if you ask me. You know you're sick and you've been made to stay here, so you must think this is a place for you to heal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of the Thieves hiss behind Goro. He takes a seat at the exam table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba comes to sit on his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand why I'd think your clinic is a place for healing," Goro says. From his new position, he can see the others, thankfully. "But the rest of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi shakes her head. "My clinic </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a place of healing. Perceiving it as such would not be a cognitive distortion. Besides, you were let go from here. And forced to stay where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shoots a look to the Thieves. They're in various stages of sitting on the floor. "...Leblanc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leblanc's</span>
  <em>
    <span> attic,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cognitive Takemi points out. "It's where you'll find what you've been avoiding. So be careful there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "Noted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moreover, you need to go through things in a certain order. Since you have all these scoundrels with you, I assume you'll find cognitions of them along the way. Make sure you don't meet with them out of order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How will I know if I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi gestures to Goro's left. To Cognitive Futaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba pretends to find the ceiling very interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro claps her shoulder. "...Hey. I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you did!" Cognitive Futaba huffs. "Why did you bring them here, sweetheart? We don't need them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "You'll have to forgive me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts for a moment longer, but then her eyes slide to meet with Goro's and her composure slumps. "Ugh, fine. Fine, okay. But only because it's you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Goro smiles. He slings his arm over her shoulder for good measure, and she readily cuddles into his side as he turns back to Cognitive Takemi. "So. Cognitions of the Thieves, in the correct order. But you're not a Thief."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi shakes her head. "No, not just cognitions of them. Important moments of your life, in general. Since these distortions came about when you did what you did, I think most of these will be recent. Or at least some of them. My clinic, for example, and me. The immediate first thing you experienced right after what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes sense. "And I need to pass through them in order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a pattern to it? Chronological order? Order of importance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing like that," Cognitive Futaba says. Her voice goes high with a giggle that sounds both fitting and incredibly uncomfortable since she's using Goro's voice. "It's just that the next one won't appear until you're done with the previous one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "So, Skull and Queen are the only two right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba smiles. "Well, your Shadow is always there. But you won't be able to reach him until you've at least gone through me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over her shoulder, Goro can see how confused that makes the Thieves. He asks the obvious to spare them. "Aren't I going through you right now? You should've been the first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba shakes her head. "Nu-uh. I won't be for a while. I think you have, oh... two places to check, before you can check with me." She turns and throws a look to her original counterpart, then looks back to Goro. "You're lucky, sweetheart. My thing is going to be easy, because she's here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at Futaba. She looks back. He also exchanges quick looks with the rest of the Thieves, though some are easier to make eye contact with than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moreover," Cognitive Takemi says, snapping his attention back to her, "I'm one of the only two who are, as your little lady hacker put it, 'combative.' And I think you'll find I'm the easier of the two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Do you have to call her that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takemi's eyes had regained their dark color over the seated part of their convo, but they flash bright again for a moment, now. Does that particular detail relate to the cognition's feelings? "Ideally, I'd never call any of them anything, but you've brought them here. Now we all have to suffer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stands. "I believe it's best that we get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let me keep you," Cognitive Takemi says, swiveling to her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro makes sure the Thieves exit before him. The last thing he wants is to leave her and any of them in the same room alone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima is back in her spot when they step out of the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize about earlier," she says. "I shouldn't have stormed off like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's quite alright," Goro says. "You were angry. Better walk it off than get in a fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'd hate to fight you. What if you get injured?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something dark and ashy hangs in the air. The smell of it brings something nuclear to Goro's mind. "I guess it can't get worse than last time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezes the shoulder she's holding. "I need you to do something very easy. Will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you go across the street, you'll find two people who you don't want to talk to, right now." She sees his expression. "No, not Joker. Someone else. Speak to the one I know before you even approach the other one. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't let go of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tries again. "I'll speak to that person first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezes, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough," Niijima says, stepping forward to slap her doppleganger's arm away. "We need to get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Niijima gives a single high-pitched laugh. "Don't lump him in with your lot, smartass. He's not one of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima snarls. "He is. Back off." She tugs Goro away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right, you know," Cognitive Futaba says, a few steps later. "The one in here, I mean. You're not one of them, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Goro says. "That's why she said it, isn't it? I know what she knows, she knows what I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba nods with a smile. "We are born of your soul. In your heart of hearts, you know we speak the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles at her. In combination with his words, it seems to placate her enough that she doesn't think he might be lying to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the street, at the corner of the alley that leads to Leblanc, is a cognition of Sae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her and a bit to the side, right outside Leblanc, is a cognition of Wakaba Isshiki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba takes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro swallows his nerves and walks to Cognitive Sae. Those were the instructions. She wears her working outfit, mostly, but she has a thick border of eyeliner where her eyeshadow should've been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also has her Shadow's hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sae-san," Goro greets. "I didn't expect to see you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have," Cognitive Sae says, not unkindly. "I see you've talked to my sister. I was honestly expecting you to ignore me, and go for the more pressing matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I value her input, almost as much as I value these guys'. I would never ignore such a clear instruction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Sae smiles. "How kind of you. You're always so pleasant to be around, Akechi. Even now, when you don't look so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't look so good? I keep hearing that, in here..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because it's true," Cognitive Sae says. "If you were healthy, you wouldn't be here. But since you're not, you don't look so good..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "I understand. What can I do for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles again. "Ever pleasant." She looks over his shoulder to the Thieves. "How about you leave my sister here with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. "I don't think that's safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can leave them all with me, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I don't want them roaming about my Palace, not when I can't keep an eye on them. They're coming with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Sae's smile drops. Her voice comes out flat. "Good answer. You can go on, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks. "Go on to where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around," Cognitive Sae says. "Don't look at her. Just turn and walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. "Is that all you needed of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I didn't just want to say hi. I wanted to see if you could ignore something obvious, just to talk to someone you know already." She smiles. "And you passed. Now turn and walk, and don't look at her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns around, makes sure he doesn't look at Isshiki. He walks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi oi, Crow! Over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. Takamaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cognition of her, at least. Her pigtails are black at the ends, and she's wearing plaid pants. In fact, most of her outfit looks like something she could conceivably wear. Panther's top under her letterman jacket, her mask up on her forehead. She has a ruffled waist cape, not unlike Carmen's skirt, that flares out so it won't touch the ground, dripping into nothing like Goro's cape likes to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he misses his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here!" she calls from where she's standing in front of the movie theatre. "I want to show you something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro is hesitant. A recent, important event that involved Takamaki? It can only be one thing, and he's not looking forward to it. He hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takamaki does not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snaps her whip out and grabs him around the waist, yanks him to her and past her, through the doors and into the theatre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro keeps his eyes scrunched shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takamaki's heels click behind him as she steps closer. She grabs his hair. "Open your eyes, Crow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. Her hand burns where she touches him. The entire theatre feels like it's burning, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes," she urges in Goro's own voice. "You lived through the real thing. You think your cognition of it is going to be difficult? Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro slowly, painfully, forces his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the engine room. Of course it is. It's twisted in its shadows and shaking where there's light, and there's not enough air, Goro can't breathe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro can't breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the Thieves gasp for air, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look," Cognitive Takamaki says. She lets go of him. "Don't look away now, Crow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks, because she told him to. He looks and he sees a splatter of blood on the ground, approximately him-shaped. He sees afterimages of psychotic Shadows, visibly intangible enough to not pose any threat. He sees a gun dropped on the ground not far from the splatter. A line of dragged blood leading to Goro himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see?" Cognitive Takamaki asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking," Goro grits out. "What am I looking for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask me when you know the answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks. The more he looks at the Shadows, the dodgier they become to the eye. He doesn't see any afterimages of the Thieves or of himself, or--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is everyone?" he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Behind us," Cognitive Takamaki says. "Everyone who should be accounted for is behind us. What's missing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro bites his lip. "This is cruel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Cognitive Takamaki says. "Cruel is offering all of yourself, only to be treated with disdain and apathy. This is just exposure therapy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loki," Goro hisses out. "Loki is missing. Or Robin Hood. Mostly Loki. Please, Panther, let me go. Please let me go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. "Very good deduction, detective. I guess you don't have to look any longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turns around and marches outside as quick as he physically can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulps deep lungfuls of air, cool compared to the heat of that room. His head spins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thieves take a while in there, though both Cognitive Futaba and Cognitive Takamaki come out to watch Goro choke on perfectly fine air. Cognitive Futaba even rubs circles on his back. How nice of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Goro says once he can breathe again. "I see what happened in there. I see why you wanted me to look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Takamaki tilts her head as the Thieves pile out. "But?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, did you have to do it like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you have looked if I asked politely?" Cognitive Takamaki says, flipping a pigtail over her shoulder. "Or if I had yelled at you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks away. "I suppose not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you have it, then." Cognitive Takamaki hums. She reaches her hand toward him, but she stops, crosses her arms instead. "We are parts of you," she says, a gentle tilt to her borrowed voice that Goro has never heard out of his own mouth. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to succeed. We are not against you, Crow. And you had to see this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks at her twitching hands. "Is there something you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. "Can't you think of anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how it be sometimes. He leans over and kisses her. His temple knocks against her mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go ahead," Cognitive Takamaki says, gesturing across the street, towards Leblanc. "Things are starting to get heavy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro points to the theatre. "That was only the start of heavy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shudders. Thank god he's not alone, at least. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Sae is nowhere to be seen. It gives more space to Cognitive Isshiki. She stands straight with her hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed, head slightly bowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Futaba crouches at the curb in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no," Cognitive Futaba says. "Not yet. Go into that laundromat first. Then we can talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods and turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the laundromat (white and spotless, fitting for a hospital) he finds a cognition of Okumura, more Thief than student. Noir's vest, shirt, hat, mask on the crown of it. Plaid pants. Puffy jacket with even puffier sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are a red so bright, they're glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs at him, first thing she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Goro says. The room spins just a tiny bit, its colors off and the walls gently waving. "I hate having to do this as much as you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like shit," she says in Goro's voice, dripping venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pauses. "...Yes, I'm aware. What can I do for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can get out of my sight is what you can do," Cognitive Okumura hisses. "You can shut up and never speak to me again, never speak to anyone, never taint another person's ears with that filth you claim to be the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro takes a deep breath. "So, you want me to not lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to get away from me," she hisses. "To never talk to any of my friends again. Drop dead. Bring my father back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro crosses his arms. "A poor imitation of the real thing. Is this really how I perceive her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Okumura snaps her wrist at the air as she turns away from him. "Don't make me laugh!" She gestures at Okumura over Goro's shoulder. "She'd never speak to you the way she wants to. She has all the manners she could ever ask for, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> her kindness would never be for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why bother trying to tell yourself she's being genuine with you?" She gestures at herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you deserve to be treated. You, Crow, are the filth of the earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks away first. "...I know. What do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To drop dead," she hisses. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Bitter that your parents left you, but won't hesitate to take away the parents of others. How do you think I felt, watching my father die on live television? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kill him like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro swallows. "Those... those were the orders. If I had killed him earlier, when he was alone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then face the consequences," Cognitive Okumura spits. "Disobey an order and die like the filth you are. Disobey an order and </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him live. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was good still left in him. You had no right to take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I couldn't. If he had lived without a Black Mask to take the blame, it would have been on all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Okumura's face twists, something ugly and scary that makes Goro realize just what the color of their eyes mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve to die," she growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one deserves to die," Okumura says, stepping closer to Goro. "Akechi, I don't think she's going to say anything relevant. We should go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you lying?" Cognitive Okumura snarls. "Rage. Get violent. He deserves to receive the same punishment he gave our father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not put words in my mouth," Okumura says, authoritative. Her brow wrinkles. "I would never say those things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you say you never thought them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura hesitates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you have. I'm saying what you're thinking. I'm telling the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Okumura goes. The room spins. "Violence isn't an answer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it? Look at your weapons, Haru. Compare them to everyone else's. You know you're more violent than all of them combined. Your heart gave you those weapons. You want to kill him just as much as I do, admit it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba marches forward, then, Kitagawa on her heels. "Shut up!" she says. "Stop talking! You're only a cognition! Your opinion doesn't matter!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop slandering Haru's name," Kitagawa says. "How dare you say those things while wearing her face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Okumura leans to the side, resting her hip against one of the washing machines. "I say it because it's true. You two, and everyone else, can you honestly say you've never thought of killing Crow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is irrelevant," Kitagawa says. "Thoughts are nothing. People think countless things every day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you have thought about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I have!" Kitagawa says, throwing his hands up. They knock against the ceiling. "I've thought about injuring or even killing most of the team! We carry weapons, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I worry about injuring them. Those are but passing thoughts I make so I can be sure never to act on them. You know what else I've thought, you who thinks you can wear my friend's face? I've thought of killing myself more times than I can count. You can't just say--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Futaba throws her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitagawa chokes on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," Futaba says, glaring at Cognitive Okumura. "Have no right to speak of death. Especially the death of one of our own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Okumura jumps up to sit on the washing machine. "A cute little group of suicidal idiots, aren't you? But you fit each other so well. Alright. You pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okumura puts a hand on Goro's arm as she takes another step forward. "What were we being tested on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not you," Cognitive Okumura says. She nods to Goro. "Him. I wanted to see if he could answer anything honestly, and he did. I wanted to see if he had anyone to support him, and he does." She tilts her head. "I'm surprised you took his side, though. He's never even apologized, have you noticed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he insults me with an apology," Okumura hisses, "then I'm afraid his manners are going to be the last thing on my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cognitive Okumura grins and, all around them, the room stops spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Morgana goes. "Psy. It's psy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was," Cognitive Okumura nods. "Now, why don't you hop along out of my sight? I can't bear to look at any of you for a moment longer. You disgust me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Goro says, but he turns and leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Palace Part II (Soul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eight of Swords: You are trapped of your own doing.<br/>The Devil, reversed: You finally understand what was keeping you chained.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;:3ccccccccc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't waste any time in striding over to Cognitive Futaba and Cognitive Isshiki, behind her.</p><p>"Now?" he asks.</p><p>"Now," Cognitive Futaba nods, standing. "It's my turn."</p><p>Goro finally, finally takes a good look at Cognitive Isshiki.</p><p>She's in a lab coat, long and closed and a pretty decent summary of Goro's idea of her. He doesn't know what she was like at all. All he knows is that she was a scientist. Her eyes are still closed, her head is still bowed.</p><p>In fact, with Cognitive Futaba in front of her, it looks like Cognitive Isshiki is looking down at her. Looking over her, maybe.</p><p>She is not moving. Not even breathing.</p><p>...Well.</p><p>Goro drags his eyes back to Cognitive Futaba. "So."</p><p>She smiles. "So."</p><p>Goro frowns. "Is this something I need to ask you after I know the answer?"</p><p>"No," Cognitive Futaba says. "You already know the answer to this one."</p><p>Cognitive Isshiki is so unnaturally still that she'd be blending into the background, right into Leblanc's outer wall, if Goro's forebrain wasn't high-wired to stare as hard as physically possible.</p><p>Cognitive Futaba'd said that this would be easy because the original Futaba is here...</p><p>"Do I need to tell <em> them </em>something?" he asks, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>Cognitive Futaba grins. "Forget them, you don't need them. You have me."</p><p>Okay, he can work with that. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>She pointedly tucks her hair behind her ears. "I'm listening."</p><p>"I wasn't--" He bites his lip, takes a deep breath, starts over. "I didn't... mean to-- I didn't know--" He puts a hand up. "Give me a moment."</p><p>"I have all day," Cognitive Futaba says.</p><p>Goro covers his face with both hands. He racks his brain for the right words, fights to put them in the appropriate order.</p><p>"Goro?" Futaba goes.</p><p>If he were to just admit this to his cognition of her, that'd be fine. But Futaba herself is standing two steps behind and one to the right from him. All the Thieves are behind him, and he's about to admit this in front of them. With his back to them. While they're <em> armed. </em></p><p>For some reason, that calms him enough to get his mind in order. The thought that they might get mad enough to hurt him, kill him, even. Maybe he's just better under pressure.</p><p>"I got it," he says.</p><p>"Let's hear it," Cognitive Futaba nods.</p><p>He allows himself a deep breath to brace with, and nothing more. "I hadn't meant to kill her. I didn't know she would die. That wasn't what was asked of me. I was only supposed to make her psychotic, so she would no longer have any claim on her research. She'd have gone insane, yeah, but she'd have lived and, looking at myself now, she might have had a chance at recovery, even."</p><p>He hears someone's knees hit the ground.</p><p>"I never meant to kill her. I didn't even know I <em> could </em> kill through the Metaverse. Just the breakdowns. She'd have a breakdown, then her work could be stolen. That was all I was ordered, that was all I could do. And that's what I <em> did </em> do - I turned her psychotic. But I hadn't thought-- it wasn't familiar enough with-- I had only used it a couple of times before. I didn't know what the range of reactions could be. I didn't know she could just, just shake so bad that--"</p><p>The Thieves make some noises behind him, gasps, words maybe, maybe curses, but Goro keeps going, can't stop now, he allowed himself a single deep breath and he's not about to waste all the shallow ones that followed.</p><p>"I shouldn't have done it near traffic," Goro hisses out. "I shouldn't have aimed for her when she was next to a damn road-- She wasn't supposed to die. It w-- I can't say it was an accident. But it wasn't what was supposed to happen."</p><p>He holds his breath. His fists are clenched so tight he can feel his gloves protesting.</p><p>But he maintains eye contact with Cognitive Futaba.</p><p>She's crying. She's quiet about it, so Goro can hear the Thieves perfectly fine.</p><p>"Tell me you're sorry," Cognitive Futaba begs.</p><p>"No," Goro says.</p><p>She sobs. "Do you regret it?"</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Goro says. He rubs his sleeve over an eye. "She was my first murder."</p><p>Cognitive Futaba crouches down and sits on the curb. She covers her face with both hands. Reminds Goro of their exit from Shido's Palace. Was that really this recent?</p><p>But now that she's not looking at him, Goro can turn to check on the Thieves.</p><p>The first thing he does is drop to his knees to match them all and shuffle towards Futaba.</p><p>Kitagawa intercepts him. He's tall enough that if he doesn't actively try to make himself small, he's enough to block anyone's path. And his glare leaves just as little room to wiggle by.</p><p>Goro can't actually see Futaba's face. He guesses it's somewhere between Niijima's shoulder and Kurusu's arm, but he can't be sure. Not with the way they're all huddled around her. Not with the way Takamaki deliberately places her hair and Okumura joins Kitagawa in glaring at Goro to keep him from coming closer.</p><p>Goro glares at the ground. "I think that was the point. To say it when you could hear it."</p><p>"Shut up," Kitagawa growls. He <em> growls. </em> He <em> actually </em> growls. Goro's never felt threatened by a throaty noise before.</p><p>"You don't get to speak after <em> that," </em>Okumura hisses.</p><p>That's fair. Goro crosses his arms and scoots far enough away that they'll stop glaring at him. Futaba needs their attention more than he does, right now.</p><p>Cognitive Isshiki is not where she was, but she's still not moving, and Goro strongly suspects he's never going to catch her in movement. She's still unnaturally still, eyes closed, head bowed, unbreathing.</p><p>She's sitting next to Cognitive Futaba on the curb.</p><p>Goro wretches his eyes back to the Thieves.</p><p>They're muttering to each other - mostly to Futaba - but they notice him looking pretty quick. First Sakamoto, then Kurusu. Then Takamaki and Kitagawa turn at the same time while Niijima takes an extra few seconds to gather Futaba close.</p><p>But Futaba pulls herself away from the hug and goes up to her knees so she has a clear field of view. Morgana falls out of her lap.</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "I didn't want to tell you like this," he says. "But I'm not sure I'd have ever told you if not for this Palace."</p><p>Futaba frowns. "Why not?"</p><p>He looks away.</p><p>"No, tell me. Why not?"</p><p><em> Because I'm terrified. </em> Three words would be all it'd take.</p><p>He can't.</p><p>Futaba presses her lips together. "Necronomicon."</p><p>Goro reaches for her when she reaches for him, and they go up.</p><p>"Tell me everything," Futaba says, holding his face close to fit a code of a mask on his face.</p><p>The inside of her Persona is idle now, when there's no battle going on. There's no code on her glasses. No light around them. No information shoving itself into Goro's brain.</p><p>He shows her.</p><p>Finding his target. Slipping between realities. Calling on Loki. Taking aim. Firing.</p><p>The aftermath.</p><p>He even shows her the dream, where he'd gone over and returned the jacket she had given him.</p><p>She drops him.</p><p>Goro lands half on Niijima, half on the ground, but thankfully they're all still seated so he doesn't fall that far. He does jerk away from contact, though.</p><p>Futaba stays up in Necronomicon.</p><p>Goro slumps down. He puts his head on his knees and curls his arms around it.</p><p>"Akechi," Niijima hisses. "What did you say?"</p><p>"If I could say it in front of you all, I would have," Goro mumbles. "Would've saved everyone the trouble."</p><p>Takamaki huffs. "This is no time to be cryptic, asshole! Do you have any idea what her Palace was like? If you really want us to help you with this, you're doing a terrible job of asking for it!"</p><p>"I'm not--" Goro groans and picks his head off his knees. "I'm not being <em> cryptic, </em> Takamaki. I literally can't say this. I didn't even <em> tell </em> her, I had to rely on Necronomicon's power to show her."</p><p>"You <em> showed </em> her?" Takamaki gasps. "How heartless can you get?"</p><p>Goro looks away. "Her Palace. Her cognition of Isshiki. What was it like?"</p><p>"She wanted Futaba dead," Kurusu says. "Futaba had been told Wakaba killed herself because of her."</p><p>Goro's mouth twists. Well, he'd known that much, at least. Necronomicon's connection goes both ways.</p><p>He looks at Kitagawa.</p><p>Kitagawa, despite all laws of nature, has managed to go paler than he usually is.</p><p>Goro glances back to the two cognitions on the curb. "I think I know what the next one is."</p><p>Cognitive Futaba smiles. She has tear tracks down her cheeks. "Yeah."</p><p>Necronomicon swoops down to let Futaba off. The Thieves scamper to their feet to receive her. Her goggles fit over her face, and she flips them up. "Okay. I'm better now."</p><p>"Futaba..." Takamaki goes. "Please, don't push yourself."</p><p>Futaba shakes her head. "I'm not okay, but I should be able to keep going. I'm-- I... yeah."</p><p>Goro stretches his legs out in front of him. The road is so narrow that his feet reach the curb next to Cognitive Futaba. "Can we take a break?" He looks at the Thieves. "Please?"</p><p>Futaba sniffs, then she marches over and plops down next to Goro. "Let's."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"...How old were you?" Futaba asks, after a long silence. "When..."</p><p>"Eight," Goro says. "It was just a couple of weeks before my birthday, so - almost nine."</p><p>Futaba frowns. "So, you've..."</p><p>"I've been an orphan longer than I've had a mother, yeah."</p><p>Futaba wraps her arms around herself.</p><p>"You were only thirteen," Goro says. He wants to touch her, to pat her arm, to hold around her shoulders. But he can't. "And it's my fault, Futaba. You should be mad."</p><p>"Then why am I not?" Futaba chokes out. She looks at her own hands, neon green in their gloves. "Why can't I get angry at you? I was so angry when you killed Akira, when you betrayed us! I was so angry when we fought in that engine room! I was so pissed at you when--" she grabs his arm with both hands. "Do you know how fucking pissed we all were when you almost died?"</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>"Well, we were!"</p><p>"I'm still angry," Takamaki says. "But not because you tried to kill us again. I've burned up all my anger for that-- I'm angry that you tried to die for us. Do you understand how bullshit that is?"</p><p>Goro points at Kurusu. "He did the same thing."</p><p>"Yeah but he wasn't going to <em> kill himself!" </em> Takamaki says, throwing her hands up. "He was going to <em> get </em>killed!"</p><p>"Ah," Goro goes. "You have an issue with suicide specifically."</p><p>She's probably never heard it in as many words, because she flinches. They all flinch.</p><p>Futaba's Palace must have been a sight to behold. And then there's Kitagawa, but he only talked about the idea... and what was that girl's name? The one on the Kamoshida case. Goro was sure he could remember it...</p><p>Goro lets the silence linger. He taps his feet together. Cognitive Futaba notices, and she starts tapping her hands on her knees in time.</p><p>"...You said you know what's next?" Morgana says.</p><p>"Yeah," Goro nods. "The bathhouse. Probably going to get really ugly. I'm pretty sure the second combative cognition is in there."</p><p>Kitagawa pales again. Goro worries for this guy's circulation.</p><p>"Yusuke?" Okumura goes. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Just fine," Kitagawa says, audibly not fine.</p><p>"You don't have to go," Goro tells him. "I mean, it's... yeah."</p><p>Kitagawa shakes his head. "It would not do to cower here. You asked for our help, and we agreed to help you."</p><p>Goro looks up to the cloudy sky. "Oracle. I think I know why it was raining that time."</p><p>Cognitive Futaba hums.</p><p>"Was it when I told Kitagawa?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Goro looks back to his feet. He gathers them close. Cognitive Futaba is still keeping a rhythm, so Goro knocks his knees together to match her.</p><p>"So far," Goro starts, "When a cognition of one of you gets aggressive, you've stepped up to stop your counterpart," Goro says. He's not quite looking at the Thieves. "Why?"</p><p>Futaba touches his shoulder and oh, blessed contact, he almost melts right then and there. "It's absolutely disgusting, seeing yourself act in such a way. Don't you remember?"</p><p>Goro moves his hand until it rests behind her. "Yeah, but... that was pretty warped. Shido's cognition of me, I mean. I'm a terrible person in general, I kinda get why he thought of me that way. Are the cognitions here that bad?"</p><p>"Some of them," Niijima says.</p><p>"Hey, why'd you kiss mine?" Sakamoto goes.</p><p>"And mine?" Takamaki adds. "She didn't do anything that needed me to step in, so I didn't say anything... Ryuji, I get, you've kissed him in real life before. But me?"</p><p>Goro rubs the back of his neck with the hand that's not subtly working its way to hugging Futaba. "You two... in my head, you're the most physical of the group. The most physically affectionate, at least. You're always, like... touching or leaning on each other, and the other Thieves, and me, even." He looks up. "I guess it's weird that it translated like that in here."</p><p>"Why do we all have your voice?"</p><p>"Cognitions I came up with," Goro reasons. "So, they carry characteristics of mine. My voice, red eyes, left-handed."</p><p>"Why didn't I show up?" Morgana says. "Again?"</p><p>"I think you're going to be in Leblanc," Goro says, looking at its door. The glass is dark and he can't see through it. "Probably sleeping, to be honest."</p><p>"Does Mona have your voice too?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Sakamoto shudders. "Not gonna lie, the voice thing is pretty creepy."</p><p>"I think the eye thing is creepier," Kurusu frowns. He pushes his mask up to rub at his temple. "They're so bright? Except for Oracle, for some reason? And Takemi, earlier..."</p><p>"I have a theory," Goro says.</p><p>"I got a theory too," Futaba says. "Think it has to do with what you think we're feeling, at any time. Takemi's eyes went bright when she got angry at us."</p><p>Morgana shakes his head. "That wouldn't explain why everyone else's eyes are bright all the time."</p><p>"Because he thinks we're angry at him, duh."</p><p>Morgana points at Cognitive Futaba. "What about her? Akechi thinks you should be mad at him, but his cognition of you has dark eyes."</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "That's not it. She doesn't just have dark eyes, she has<em> my </em>eyes." He looks at those eyes. "Because she's the closest to the real thing."</p><p>Sakamoto scratches his head. "So... the more accurate your cognition is, the darker the eye color? Or, the opposite, maybe. The less you know a person, the brighter the eyes, right?"</p><p>"More or less," Goro says. "I've been in Futaba's soul, and... Dr. Takemi kept me from dying, so they're..." He frowns. "I guess this is why all the cognitions act in ways you guys don't like. They're not that accurate."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," Okumura goes.</p><p>Goro turns to look at her. She has her arms crossed and a very deep frown on her face. She's glaring at the ground.</p><p>"Your cognition of me," she starts, "did say some... things that are true. I can't agree with all of it, but..."</p><p>Goro has a very heavy and very uncomfortable realisation, then.</p><p>In his mind, Okumura is kind, and polite, and patient. Those are the manners she's been taught, so that's how she acts. That his cognition of her would spit venom and scream for violence contrasts what he knows of her enough to warrant the glowing eyes. But if Okumura says that that cognition is accurate, that Goro wasn't entirely wrong for thinking that of her--</p><p>Okumura's kindness is bottomless, her patience is endless.</p><p>Goro has managed to hit the limit to both.</p><p>He's managed to break through a limit that doesn't exist and the other side is terrifying in that infinity is not something that should ever be seen from outside looking in.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Goro pokes his head into the hospital's laundromat. Cognitive Okumura is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The bathhouse only has one door open. The women's side door is closed and barricaded, with a chain for extra measure. Theoretically, Goro can see a way to force the door open, just like he can, theoretically, step into the women's side of the bathhouse in real life.</p><p>But why bother.</p><p>They all go into the men's side. There are no lockers. The room and its walls and its ceiling are all empty. Dark in color - black, almost - lit by an unidentifiable ambient light.</p><p>"Ominous," Kurusu says. "Just what are we supposed to find in here?"</p><p>The glass to the bathing area itself is opaque. Goro is not surprised to find that it's a wall, upon closer inspection.</p><p>He opens the door of it and takes a step inside, then immediately swivels the fuck out of there, slamming the door behind him for good measure.</p><p>He can see it when he blinks. His heart has jumped through his throat and up into his mouth.</p><p>"What is it?" Niijima says.</p><p>They don't know. They don't <em> know. </em></p><p>Kitagawa takes both of Goro's shoulders. "We can go in for you, if you'd like."</p><p>Because Kitagawa knows.</p><p>Goro shakes his head.</p><p>Kitagawa squeezes. "What did you tell me she had written? She never meant for you to see that. <em> 'Don't go into the house,' </em> she'd said. <em> 'Call for help.' </em> Let us help you."</p><p>He's right. <em> He's right. </em> But Goro can't let them see this. He curls in on himself. His head lands on Kitagawa's chest, and his heart threatens to spill out of his mouth. He tries to gulp it down.</p><p>Kitagawa pulls him close. "Let us through, Akechi. Tell us what we must do."</p><p>"The letter," Goro chokes out. "Grab the letter."</p><p>Kitagawa nods against Goro's hair. He slowly lets go. "We'll only be a moment."</p><p>Goro stands in that empty black room, alone, trying to shove his heart back down into his chest, trying to wipe the nasty image off the inside of his eyelids.</p><p>But he sees it when he blinks. Note on the ceiling, above her body, cold, unmoving, curled up in the tub because she suffered in her last moments, her face locked in a twist of pain but unmoving enough that she had no hope of ever feeling anything else again.</p><p>Goro looks at his shaking hands. <em> Focus. </em></p><p>Black gloves. The sleeves of his hoodie. Futaba's jacket around his shoulders, fluffy faux-fur tickling his jaw.</p><p>He takes half a breath.</p><p>He pulls his sleeves up to his elbows, then back down, then back up. Is that a hair tie around his wrist? Would you look at that. He starts to pull his hair back, but when he lifts both his arms, Futaba's jacket slips. He takes a moment to hook the sleeves around his arms so it stays in place while he pulls his hair up.</p><p>It works, sort of. He can blink without seeing it, now.</p><p>The Thieves step back into the room appropriately grim-faced.</p><p>"Did you have to fight?" Goro asks.</p><p>"No," Kurusu says. "But it was a close thing. Here."</p><p>He holds out a piece of paper that Goro hadn't been allowed to read, after the police had arrived. He had read it before that, though. He knows what's on the real thing, but...</p><p>He takes it. "Let's... Let's step outside."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cognitive Okumura is seated on the same washing machine as earlier. "Oh? You got out of there without fighting? I'm almost impressed, I have to say. I thought you'd have <em> loved </em> to kill <em> any </em>parent--"</p><p>"If you don't shut up right now I'm going to slice you in half," Okumura snarls.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Goro plops down on the curb. He holds the note to his chest, because if it's any farther than that, he'll be able to read it.</p><p>Futaba sits on his right. Slowly, making eye contact, she wraps an arm around his waist.</p><p>Goro leans into it.</p><p>He sighs. "I'm keeping you in here longer than you need to be."</p><p>"That's fine," Takamaki says. "This isn't much different than lying around in a safe room. There's no safe rooms in here, so..."</p><p>Kitagawa sits on Goro's left. "We can't ask you to rush. Take your time."</p><p>Goro looks at him. "I... really ought to thank you, Kitagawa. I couldn't have done that myself."</p><p>Kitagawa shakes his head. "You asked for help that we agreed to give. And it's Yusuke."</p><p>Goro bites his lip. "You sure?"</p><p>Kitagawa gives him a flat look.</p><p>"...Yusuke... -san," Goro tries. He wets his lips. "Yusuke-kun."</p><p>Yusuke waits for him to test the name. It takes Goro a couple of tries, but he figures it out. It doesn't quite fit on his tongue as easily as Futaba's name had - but maybe that's just how things are supposed to go, sometimes.</p><p>"...Then... then you can call me Goro, in return."</p><p>"Goro," Yusuke smiles, and it fits easy in his mouth on the first try.</p><p>It's enough.</p><p>It's more than enough.</p><p>Goro looks at the note.</p><p>"...This isn't..." he frowns. "This isn't what she'd written."</p><p>"What does it say?"</p><p>Goro looks up, then back down. <em> "If the world had been a kinder place, you would not have found my body like this. My son would not be alone. He would not suffer for careless choices someone else made. But the world is only as kind as it is, and I was wrong. And he will suffer. I'm--" </em> Goro hisses a breath in. <em> "I'm only glad I won't have to watch him get hurt and die." </em></p><p>Futaba squeezes him around the waist. Yusuke scoots a little closer.</p><p>"That's not what she'd written," Goro explains. "She'd never go this abstract or whatever, her note-- it was only practical stuff, some explanations--"</p><p>"Then what's this?" Futaba says, tapping the paper. "Why was this in the place her note should have been?"</p><p>A kinder place. Not alone. Won't have to watch him die--</p><p>"Something's not right." Goro looks around. "I don't think--"</p><p>"You were supposed to die," Cognitive Futaba says.</p><p>"Nobody fucking asked you," Futaba spits.</p><p>"Let's hear her," Goro says, dropping a hand on Futaba's knee to placate her.</p><p>"You were supposed to die in that engine room. It was what should have happened, <em> would </em> have happened, if only for a couple key differences. That-" she gestures to the note "-is what had always been supposed to happen. You were to die alone and bitter." She smiles. "But you didn't."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leblanc isn't as warm as it usually is. The smell of coffee is stronger, too. Its colors are off - it could pass as a hospital's cafeteria as it is, now. Cognitive Boss is behind the counter, going through pointless motions that don't actually do anything. Cognitive Morgana is loafing on one of the booths' tables, tail occasionally swishing.</p><p>"They're like low-poly models," Futaba goes.</p><p>"What."</p><p>"Background characters. Like the animators couldn't be bothered to do more than a simple circling animation, and that's all they got."</p><p>That's uncomfortable. Goro would like to think he's not that apathetic towards the two.</p><p>But he has to admit that Morgana slips his mind often.</p><p>And Boss, despite the months Goro has known him, isn't the most open of people.</p><p>Well. There's a third cognition in the room, and this one looks responsive. Probably the reason the temperature isn't what it usually is.</p><p>"Fox," Goro says.</p><p>"Crow," Cognitive Yusuke nods.</p><p>His mask is up and off to the side, pushing his hair over his left eye more than it usually is. Blue gloves. Tall boots. Red eyes, bright, and Goro's voice. Plaid pants, though the pattern is more black than red - window pane plaid, if anything. Fox's tail. Thick rope forming straps around his shoulders and a bow behind his back.</p><p>The Sayuri, behind him, has markings on her face. Red lines to match the design on his mask.</p><p>Their eyes are exactly the same.</p><p>Yusuke gasps when he sees it.</p><p>"It sure took you a long time to get here," Cognitive Yusuke says. "Did you run into trouble?"</p><p>"Some," Goro says. When he steps closer, the temperature drops a little. "I hope I didn't make you wait?"</p><p>Cognitive Yusuke shakes his head. "You know it doesn't matter how long any of us will have to wait for you. We're not going to hold it over you - certainly not when you're like this. You don't look well at all."</p><p>Goro nods. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."</p><p>Cognitive Yusuke smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "So? To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"We were hoping to get through," Goro says, pointing over his shoulder to the stairs. "If you'll let us?"</p><p>Cognitive Yusuke glances at the others for only a moment. "You're a few too many, don't you think?"</p><p>"No. I think we're just the right number."</p><p>"Good answer," Cognitive Yusuke nods. "But you're asking from me, again, when you've given me nothing."</p><p>Goro turns to look at the real Yusuke over his shoulder. No, he gave something to that one today. He gave and took in return.</p><p>He takes another step closer, and he offers the note. "Here."</p><p>Cognitive Yusuke takes it. Their hands brush, and Goro feels the ice even through both their gloves.</p><p>"You can have this," Goro says. "And I hope that what I ask for is not too much, in comparison."</p><p>But Cognitive Yusuke's eyes go soft as he studies the note. He looks over his shoulder at the Sayuri, then back to the note. "No, it's enough. Thank you, Crow." He looks up to make eye contact, loving, fearful and hopeful. "Little memoirs like this mean more to me than others, I suppose. Thank you for giving this to me."</p><p>Goro shakes his head. "It's not-- you can't possibly think that's just a<em> little </em>memoir."</p><p>Cognitive Yusuke looks over his shoulder again. "No, I suppose not."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Goro hesitates at the foot of the stairs.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"This... might get really ugly, really quickly," Goro says. "Are you sure you want to see this?"</p><p>"You're starting to scare me," Futaba says.</p><p>"Yeah," Goro nods. "I think I'm scaring myself. So, I should at least give you an out now... You've helped me more than I could hope for, so far. Are you sure you want to see this?"</p><p>"Akechi," Kurusu goes.</p><p>Goro looks at him.</p><p>"We can handle it," Kurusu says. "And even if we can't, we're together. We'll be fine." He exchanges quick looks with his team. "We want to see this, if you'll show us."</p><p>God damn it. Goro rubs his eyes. "Why couldn't we have met earlier?"</p><p>Futaba puts her hand on the small of his back, and Goro starts climbing the stairs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The attic looks bigger and smaller at the same time. Its corners skitter around, unsure what size the room should be. It's all a crude compilation of wood and tile and marble, pale and sanitized. The only light comes through the window, a silver thing that's probably moonlight despite the daytime's overcast outside.</p><p>The shelves, the tables, even the floor, every flat surface is occupied by medical equipment that Goro is sure doesn't actually equate to anything in real life. Their shifty shapes seem to lack substance.</p><p>On the couch, trapped under a thick and heavy bundle of blankets, is Goro's Shadow. Only his head pokes out. After everyone in this Palace had red eyes, seeing his own Shadow with yellow is beyond off-putting.</p><p>But it's not like his cognition can change that part.</p><p>On the bed under the window lies Cognitive Kurusu.</p><p>Goro pauses.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu has his arms pillowing his head, legs crossed at the ankle. Plaid pants, long coat, Joker mask up on his crown. He's smirking, eyes just a bit narrow and cocky, sprawled as he is in his own bed. The king of the world. Nothing can touch him.</p><p>His eyes are white.</p><p>"...Joker," Goro says, slowly. That's been a safe start, so far.</p><p>But Cognitive Kurusu only smirks wider.</p><p>Fine, then. Goro turns his attention to his Shadow. "Hey. What's up with you?"</p><p>"What's up with me? What's up with <em> you!" </em>his Shadow rasps. His voice struggles to come out. He doesn't sound like he's had a solid breath in years. "What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Goro starts, annoyed. "You know what the fuck is wrong. I need it fixed, now."</p><p>But his Shadow shakes his head. "You shouldn't have come here. You'll be exhausted, and then you'll get worse. We can't get worse."</p><p>Goro looks to the ceiling, drags his hands down his face. "For the love of-- you can't be serious. Are you kidding me? You're supposed to work with me, here!"</p><p><em> "You're </em> not supposed to <em> be </em>here!" his Shadow screeches. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to be sick and miserable forever?"</p><p>"I could heal just fine if you'd just--" Goro groans. "Will you just cooperate?"</p><p>"You're not supposed to be here," his Shadow repeats. "You're-- you're not--"</p><p>"Hush, now."</p><p>Shadow Goro clams up. Goro turns to look at Cognitive Kurusu. He'd chosen to speak when Goro wasn't looking? Why?</p><p>"Will you speak to me now?" he asks.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu grins. "Well, if you want my attention that bad." Goro's voice sounds so, so incredibly wrong coming out of Kurusu's throat. He stretches his arms to draw attention to his gloves. He kicks his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, a fluid motion to flutter his coat.</p><p>...He has wings growing out of his waist.</p><p>"My eyes are up here," Cognitive Kurusu purrs, oh my god, please stop using Goro's voice, please, please.</p><p>His eyes aren't white, Goro notices. They're glowing a very, very bright pink.</p><p>"Take a picture, it'll last longer."</p><p>"You're being obscene," Goro huffs.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu shrugs - his wings shrug along. "Am I? And whose fault is that?"</p><p>Goro frowns. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I'm only acting the way you expect me to act," Cognitive Kurusu says. His voice is smooth and unwavering and it takes a moment to realize he's using Goro's TV voice. "So it's your own fault, really, if you think I'm being too flirty." He winks for added measure.</p><p>"What the fuck," Goro mutters.</p><p>"Don't look so surprised," Cognitive Kurusu laughs. "This is what you expect me to say and do, isn't it? Or--" He trails his eyes to the Thieves, and Goro already doesn't like this. "--is this how you<em> want </em>him to act?"</p><p>"Ex<em>cuse me!?" </em> Goro snaps. "Are you shitting me right now?"</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu is in constant movement, tiny steps to swing his hips, a wave of a hand to draw eyes to his gloves, little flutters of his wings that would look subconscious if he wasn't so obvious about how he's flaunting. "Hmm, I dunno. Sounds to me like there's something you might want to share with your dear Thieves, hm?"</p><p>He takes a few steps closer.</p><p>"Or maybe... Maybe it would be best if they left? Oh, not for long. Just for a little bit, you know?" His hands come to rest on Goro's shoulders. "Then you could just tell <em> me, </em> and it'd stay within your own head, huh?"</p><p>"They're staying," Goro hisses, "and in fact, you should be the one to leave. I don't care about you or whatever shit game you think you're playing - we're only here for my Shadow. Get your hands off me."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu flutters his lashes with a pout. "You wound my feelings, Crow. After I waited for you for so long?" His hands slide up Goro's shoulders to find his throat. "Or is there something else you want me to say?"</p><p>From this close, Goro can see a scar behind Cognitive Kurusu's bangs. "Get. Your hands. Off me."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu smirks. "Make me."</p><p>Goro holds his breath and, slowly, gently, pulls Cognitive Kurusu's bangs to the side.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu snaps away like he got burned. Then he comes back with a snarl in his mouth and a dagger pulling itself into existence in his hand--</p><p>"No you don't," Kurusu growls, and he grabs his double's wrist, knocks the dagger away.</p><p>Goro can't but stare, for a moment. The two Kurusus struggle against each other. The Cognitive one has the advantage of two extra limbs, but the real one has the advantage of--</p><p>"Girimehkala," Kurusu hisses, and his mask goes up in flames.</p><p>He doesn't actually order the Persona to do anything. And it doesn't - it just stands there, idly wiggling about. But Kurusu seems to get a bit of an upper hand in their little scuffle, because now every time the doppelganger tries to hit him, he ends up hurting himself instead.</p><p>Fucking annoying is what it is. Kurusu manages to pin both his double's arms down.</p><p>Goro strides over and rips the blanket mountain off his Shadow.</p><p>His Shadow screeches, yanks them back. "Don't!"</p><p>Aaand now Goro is fighting his Shadow for the blankets. Great.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu slips out of his original's hold and grabs at Goro to pull him away. "What the shit do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"What I came here to do," Goro says. He elbows Cognitive Kurusu in the side, which thankfully seems to hit a bruise that was already there.</p><p>"And <em> what </em> did you come here to do?" Cognitive Kurusu wheezes, even as Kurusu yanks him away from the couch, without his Persona's help this time. "What the fuck did you drag them all here for? Huh? You looking for a Treasure? For your Personas? Or did you really think you'd be fit to have the same end as all those you killed?"</p><p>Goro drops the blankets. His Shadow scampers to pick them up and curl up under them.</p><p>"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Cognitive Kurusu laughs.</p><p>"Shut <em> up," </em> Kurusu hisses.</p><p>"But he <em> wants </em> to hear it! He <em> wants </em> me to ask him if he should kill his Shadow, see what happens! Should I lend you a gun, Crow? It would only take a moment! You know that better than anyone, don't you?"</p><p>"The Treasure," Kurusu snaps. "Is it here? What is it?"</p><p>"I guess you of all people would go for that, huh?" Cognitive Kurusu purrs. "It's not here, leader."</p><p>Goro looks at them. They're now close enough that their differences are too obvious, too real for them to be confused for one another. Their eyes, their posture, their-- damn, even their gloves, the cognition's are neon bright where the Thief's are the basic color--</p><p>Damn, now? Even now? Even now, he's looking at Kurusu's hands?</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"Sounds like someone's impatient."</p><p>Kurusu shoves his double to his knees. "I'll start breaking fingers. Tell me where it is."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu laughs. "Like you'd ever get that violent! You, of all people!" He snarls. "Don't think you can sell your tough act to me or him, fucker. You're not going to ask questions through violence. You're not going to break me so you can get what you want."</p><p>"You're not <em> real," </em> Kurusu hisses. "Your pain is nothing."</p><p>"Stop lying," Cognitive Kurusu spits. One of his cheeks grows a deep purple bruise all on its own. "You want me to show them the rest?"</p><p>But Kurusu is strong, stronger than Goro's cognition of him is giving him credit for, because he steps on Cognitive Kurusu's wing and snarls. "Tell me where the Treasure is, or you'll be the second cognition of me to die in front of him."</p><p>"It's not here," Cognitive Kurusu grits out. "You'll never find it without me. I'm the only one who can take you there."</p><p>Kurusu takes his weight off him. "Then take us there."</p><p>"Fat fucking chance."</p><p>Futaba steps next to Goro. "Your Shadow should be able to do it-- he's the ruler of the Palace, isn't he?"</p><p>Goro turns. His Shadow has his back to them. "Can you take us to the Treasure?"</p><p>"...No," his Shadow rasps after a moment. "Joker's telling the truth."</p><p>"You'd think I'd lie?" Cognitive Kurusu laughs. "That's rich, coming from you!"</p><p>"Shut up," Goro and Kurusu chorus. Kurusu punctuates with a tighter hold on his double.</p><p>Goro lifts the edge of a blanket. "Please stand up."</p><p>His Shadow wraps himself tighter in his bundle. "No, no I can't, I have to heal, I have to rest. This is where I have to be."</p><p>Goro huffs. "No, it's not. You should get up."</p><p>"He's sick," Cognitive Kurusu says, rolling his eyes. "You're sick, Crow. Stop all this, just lie down and take a nap."</p><p>"Fat fucking chance," Goro spits back at him. He looks at the Thieves and points at the couch. They nod.</p><p>Goro is on equal ground with his Shadow, especially since they can't hurt each other. Trying to wrestle the blankets off him wouldn't work out at all.</p><p>With the Thieves, though? Yanking the blankets from multiple sides, passing them through enough hands that they're out of reach before his Shadow can do more than scramble for them?</p><p>Then it's not even a struggle.</p><p>His Shadow and Cognitive Kurusu scream at the same time.</p><p>"Give them back!" his Shadow cries, curling around himself on the couch. He's shivering in his hospital gown. "Please, please just give them--"</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu struggles harder, now. In their rush to drag the blankets away from Goro's Shadow, they had pushed them close to the two Kurusus. "Let me go let me go let me go--"</p><p>Goro grabs his Shadow by the wrist. There's a tag around it. It reads a placeholder name and Goro pulls his Shadow out of his curl. "Stand up already! You'll never get better if you just sit here!"</p><p>"He needs to rest!" Cognitive Kurusu yells. "Are you so suicidal that you won't even let your soul catch a goddamn break--"</p><p>Goro whirls around to him. "Do you <em> ever </em> shut up? No wonder you're so off! <em> He'd </em> never speak as much as you seem to love - nobody fucking asked you, do you understand that?"</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu tosses more violently. "If you want to hurt your psyche so much that you won't even do the one thing, one thing in this entire damn Palace that brings him comfort, then shit, Crow, just ask someone for a gun and be done with it! You don't have to make him <em> suffer </em> on top of everything!"</p><p>Kurusu shoves him down. "Shut up. If you're not giving us the Treasure, I don't wanna hear shit from you."</p><p>"You think this is a <em> game?" </em> Cognitive Kurusu screeches. "That this Palace was born of nothing? He's so fucking sick he had to construct <em> an entire hospital </em> around him just for the off chance he might heal, and you think you can just shove your way through and break the whole thing like it's <em> nothing?" </em></p><p>Goro stomps over and crouches down to be at eye level with him. "That is not what happened and you know it."</p><p>"It is! It is, just accept it! You need this place! You need us!"</p><p>"No," Goro spits. He stands. "The only reason you or any of this exists was because I got desperate, and I made a mistake."</p><p>His head pounds.</p><p>His Shadow stands up from the couch. "All of this was born of your heart. It is a part of you. You need this."</p><p>Goro grits his teeth. "Throw it in the pyre. I've seen it all. I've made it mine. I don't need to see this anymore." He turns around. "I've seen nothing but the past in this Palace. It is done. Discard it."</p><p>His Shadow grins. <em> "Yes, my boy." </em> He dissolves into light. <em> "You accept your past?" </em></p><p>"It <em> was </em> me!" Goro calls through the pain between his eyes. "I'm not the same I was back then!"</p><p>
  <em> "You accept your change?" </em>
</p><p>"It is the truth, you should know that. I've had enough of denial. I've had enough!"</p><p><em> "Yes!" </em> the light laughs. <em> "Seek the truth, my boy! Are you finally done with lying to yourself?" </em></p><p>"Never again. I vow to you." Goro must be grinning like the devil.</p><p>
  <em> "Then let us form a contract! I am thou, thou art I... Your words hold power, your lies are weapons as destructive as you will them. Let's never turn them on ourselves again." </em>
</p><p>"Never," Goro vows. "I'm done with that shit! This Palace needs to go."</p><p>"No-- no, don't!" Cognitive Kurusu screams. "Don't do this! You can't!"</p><p>
  <em> "What is the truth, my boy?" </em>
</p><p>"I speak the truth. That cognition lies," Goro says. "Do you believe me?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yes." </em>
</p><p>"Then come to me, Loki."</p><p>Fire slips out of Goro's skin and into the air, blue and cold and hot and burning.</p><p>The light squeezes down into a familiar shape, black, white, striped and twisted around itself, one leg crossed over the other. One hand up in the air. Goro could cry.</p><p>Instead he looks down at his clothes as he listens to Cognitive Kurusu scream.</p><p><em> "Is something wrong, my boy?" </em>Loki asks.</p><p>"You should know," Goro says. Black gloves. Striped suit. Belts. "Surely you can tell what is wrong."</p><p>
  <em> "Give the word." </em>
</p><p>"This is no longer me," Goro says. "I am no longer bound.<em> Fix </em> it, Loki."</p><p>And Loki does. With a wave of his hand, the bindings around Goro's arms, his legs, above one knee, they all come loose. They slide down his limbs. It only takes a shake for them to slip off. Something shifts in his suit - maybe it's a shirt and pants, now, or maybe the belt around his waist changed, or maybe the fabric is different. Goro couldn't care less. Whatever it is, it feels <em> right. </em> It feels <em> true. </em></p><p>Cognitive Kurusu screams so loud that his voice gives out.</p><p>Goro turns around to look at him. Loki folds himself into a mask over Goro's helmet, comfortable and true.</p><p>Kurusu has his doppelganger shoved to the floor, wings and shoulders spasming as he struggles as well as he can.</p><p>Goro squats down in front of them. "The Treasure."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu glares. "Fuck you."</p><p>"This Palace no longer has a ruler. You must know what will happen when I leave, yes?"</p><p>Realization flashes behind Cognitive Kurusu's eyes. He smirks. "Then don't."</p><p>The room flips around itself twists bends folds breaks until it's dark and barren, with only two pieces of furniture, both of them occupied by Cognitive Kurusu.</p><p>He's in the Shujin uniform, now.</p><p>His wings are folded under the table, out of sight.</p><p>His hands are folded together.</p><p>He's bruised.</p><p>He's smirking.</p><p>The Thieves collectively gasp behind Goro.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu tilts his head. "There we go. Now you can't leave."</p><p>Sakamoto tries the door, then kicks it, then takes a running start and shoves it with his shoulder.</p><p>"Annoying," Cognitive Kurusu huffs.</p><p>But Goro can barely register anything other than the sight of the cognition in front of him, and Kurusu himself collapsed in the corner behind it, eyes wide and glancing all around.</p><p>He's looking for the guard's body, Goro realizes. It should be there.</p><p>Sakamoto flips the table on its side and out of the way and crouches on the far end of the room. He sets up for a runner's start, one foot against the wall to kick off of.</p><p>"...And pointless," Cognitive Kurusu says, and he waves a hand as Sakamoto kicks off.</p><p>Sakamoto collapses to Goro's right. Kurusu's eyes snap to him with more horror than should fit in a single pair of eyes.</p><p>"Ryuji!"</p><p>The Thieves move as one. Kurusu remains frozen even as the others rush to Sakamoto's side.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu shakes his head. "Knocked my table off," he growls. "I guess it doesn't matter. Why don't you step closer, Crow? You won't do it either way."</p><p>Goro does not step closer. "You're... the only one in this Palace who can access this room?"</p><p>"Yes," he grins. "I think you can guess why. It's not that the others can't get here - it's just that they can't get out."</p><p>Goro swallows. "To get out..."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu nods.</p><p>"...You want me to..."</p><p>"I don't want you to. It's just the only way to get out." He smirks. "But since you won't do it, you're stuck here. With me."</p><p>Goro curls his left hand. The handle of his sabre materializes in it.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu shakes his head with a laugh. "Nice try, but no. You kill me with that, you'll be stuck here. If you don't do it exactly as you did, there's no point."</p><p>Goro calls on his raygun.</p><p>"Just gonna stand there?" Cognitive Kurusu purrs. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Or do you want a seat as well?" He pats his own thighs.</p><p>Goro lifts the gun, first to the cognition's stomach, then his chest.</p><p>"Higher," Cognitive Kurusu laughs. "And quieter, darling."</p><p>Goro scrunches his eyes shut. He can feel the Thieves' eyes on him and he's far too naked without the helmet. They haven't moved, none of them, still crouched around where Sakamoto's collapsed, their faces just as bare as his because in here they are all in civvies, just as human as anyone else. They're watching and it <em> burns. </em></p><p>But Goro took a vow.</p><p>"Loki," he asks, "you know what I need."</p><p>Loki grants him a weight on his chest. Goro reaches into a pocket that wasn't there before and pulls out a silencer that snaps in place on the muzzle of his gun.</p><p>He takes aim. Right in the middle of the forehead, displacing a tuft of hair.</p><p>His hand is steady.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu is quiet.</p><p>Goro takes his finger off the side of the gun, slides it down, into place over the trigger.</p><p>None of them are breathing, he realizes.</p><p>He took a vow.</p><p>"If I kill you now," Goro says, "I will be relieving a moment as it happened."</p><p>"...Yes," Cognitive Kurusu breathes.</p><p>"I would be taking the same actions I took when I was that person."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu smirks at that. "Ha! Knew you wouldn't do it. Come on, Crow. Just admit that change is shitty. Stay here with us. With <em> me." </em></p><p>Goro knocks the muzzle against the cognition's skull. "You're the only one who can get in and out of here?"</p><p>"That's right! And to get out, you have to do something you can't~"</p><p>Goro drops his gun. "No, I don't."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu blinks. "Huh? No, are you stupid? I just said you do."</p><p>Goro kneels. "I don't have to play by your rules," Goro says, and he takes Cognitive Kurusu's hands in his own. "Not when you're the one making them."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu trembles. "What the fuck are you doing--"</p><p>Goro kisses his knuckles, one by one. Left to right. Eight points of bruised skin where the bone stretches it thin. He looks up as he kisses the last one, and keeps it held to his lips.</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu breaks into tears.</p><p>Goro holds his hands to his chest.</p><p>"Fine," Cognitive Kurusu chokes out. "You win. You <em> win." </em></p><p>The room folds out.</p><p>Goro blinks, and they're in the attic again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It takes a little over six minutes for Cognitive Kurusu to get himself together enough that he can speak again. Goro counts every second, because he, along with all the Thieves, tries to hold his breath through it all.</p><p>In that time, Cognitive Kurusu shifts out of his uniform and into his original appearance, then back to the uniform, then what looks like Arsene's outfit, then back to the original mishmash, but with all the bruises and cuts from that interrogation.</p><p>And blood from under his bangs, of course.</p><p>With a deep breath, he finally stops sobbing and opens his eyes. They're still flashing white.</p><p>Goro puts a hand up. "Sakamoto. Before anything else, Sakamoto."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu nods, and he aims to gesture at the still-collapsed Thief, but he pauses. He scrunches his eyes shut, shakes his head, takes a deep breath. With a snap of his wrist, Sakamoto's head shoots up.</p><p>"He's not hurt," Cognitive Kurusu says. "He could hear everything just fine. He was just... being annoying."</p><p>"Yeah no wonder your eyes are white," Kurusu grumbles.</p><p>Sakamoto takes a moment to process that. "Aw, thanks man."</p><p>Because brightness correlates to accuracy, and Kurusu would never...</p><p>No wonder they're white, indeed.</p><p>Kurusu helps Sakamoto to his feet. "So? What happened back there?"</p><p>"The Treasure," Goro says. "Do you have it? Is it something from that room?" He frowns. "...Are you it?"</p><p>"No, of course not," Cognitive Kurusu coughs. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just something you can only make in there."</p><p>"Something I can only make--" Goro bites his tongue. He looks down.</p><p>...His raygun is still where he dropped it, silencer and all.</p><p>"Yeah," Cognitive Kurusu huffs.</p><p>Goro reaches down for it, but Loki and Cognitive Kurusu chorus a "Don't," that makes him pause.</p><p><em> "If you take it, it will go back to where it was," </em> Loki explains.</p><p>"Don't touch it," Cognitive Kurusu says, which doesn't explain anything at all. Thank god he's not the only voice Goro hears. "At this point it's too late. If you wanted it, you shouldn't have dropped it."</p><p>Goro turns to the Thieves. Takamaki is the closest, so she scoops down and picks the gun up.</p><p>"So, I did need to have someone with me, in order to leave with the Treasure?" Goro says. "Then why did you and everyone else in this place fight tooth and nail to get me to ditch them?"</p><p>"Because we don't <em> want </em> the hospital to collapse," Cognitive Kurusu says. "We live here. We don't--" He sniffs. "I don't want to die, Crow."</p><p>Goro kneels to be at eye level. "You're not alive. Whatever your existence consists of, it will continue to do so inside my head, even after all of this is gone. Kurusu is not the kind of person one can just forget. A cognition of him will always be in my mind."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu wipes first one eye, then the other. Mostly he just smears the blood around his face. "But, if I don't manifest..."</p><p>"That's fine," Goro says. "You are a part of me, aren't you?"</p><p>"But you left so much of you behind, today."</p><p>Loki laughs in his mind.</p><p>"Did you even watch me do anything today? I took so much. I've gathered up everything I've been denying about myself." Goro puts a hand on Cognitive Kurusu's shoulder. "It's mine now."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu wipes his eyes one final time, then staggers to his feet. Goro has to help him up, a little bit.</p><p>Takamaki offers his raygun, sans silencer. Goro takes it, puts it away.</p><p>"Crow--" Cognitive Kurusu starts, but he stops himself. He wipes at his face again, the blood darkening his gloves. "You don't have to leave. Please, we can just stay here with everyone. It will be fine."</p><p>But Goro can't even spare any pity for him right now. "You should know better. You should know I won't stay, Joker. I'm tired and I did what I came here to do and Loki already lit a fire inside my soul and he's chopping meat to have a barbeque in there. I'm leaving."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu half-hugs himself, rubs his arm. His wings tremble to cocoon him. "Yeah."</p><p>Goro sighs. "Joker, why... why did you try to get me to shoot my Shadow?"</p><p>"Because I knew you wouldn't do it," Cognitive Kurusu says, looking at the wall. "You would never shoot anyone in your own Palace, Crow. I just... I just wanted you to realize that." He looks away. "I hadn't thought you might use it against me."</p><p>Goro nods. "I see. We should get going, then."</p><p>Cognitive Kurusu slowly backs away until he can sit on the bed, finally wrapping his wings around himself. "Yeah."</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>"Goodbye, Crow."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The cafeteria is still as they left it.</p><p>"Mona?" Goro goes.</p><p>Cognitive Morgana slowly turns his little head to look at him. His eyes are still red, just as they were last time.</p><p>Goro tries to lean over, or sit, or crouch, or something to be at a closer eye level, but his head pounds when he tries to lower it. "Please, I need to know before I leave. What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Leave," Cognitive Morgana says. He's gentle about it. He doesn't even move. "Don't hurt yourself over me. I don't need anything from you."</p><p>Goro shakes his aching head. "But everyone else did. Even some cognitions of people I didn't bring here with me."</p><p>"You don't think about me that much," Cognitive Morgana says. "I've never asked anything of you, and you can't imagine me doing so. So no, I don't want anything from you. Except that you leave."</p><p>Goro nods. "You sure?"</p><p>"I'm a healer and a navigator, Crow," Cognitive Morgana says, planting his kitty head back on his paw. "I'm here to offer, not demand."</p><p>Goro turns to Boss, next, but no matter what he does, the cognition doesn't respond.</p><p>"You should leave," Cognitive Yusuke says. "You're about to collapse."</p><p>Goro takes the implication for what it is and power walks out of there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Most of the other cognitions don't talk to them. When Goro tries to, they just urge him to leave. He can feel it in his gut, at the pit of his ribcage, at the back of the throat, in the depths of his thoughts. This Palace is in a delicate balance right now, and if for a moment Goro forgets where he is, it will collapse in on itself.</p><p>So he can't chat.</p><p>"Crow!" Cognitive Sakamoto says, finally, when they're back where they entered from. "Took you long enough! Hurry up and get out of here, man."</p><p>"Thank you, Skull," Goro says. He motions for the Thieves to exit before him. He must be the last one to leave. "For everything."</p><p>The sky lights up. "I mean, I'm a little sad I won't get to talk to you again," Cognitive Sakamoto says. "But I get it. You had to. And it's better, now."</p><p>"Not yet," Goro says. "But soon." He steps over the line, back to where the tile gives way to asphalt.</p><p>Cognitive Sakamoto smiles. Lightning strikes, and thunder finally follows.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit: i changed this chapter's title. i like this one better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Palace Result (Heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three of Swords, reversed: It is finally, finally time for the pain to ease and the suffering to end. Have hope.<br/>Page of Swords, reversed: Enthusiasm about a new start leading to a rushed sort of eagerness. Something was not thought through and it caused a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit: i changed this chapter's title. i like this one better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The distinct smell of reality, something between Tokyo smog and Goro's own sweat. A sense of weight that lets him know it's been hours and hours since he's been under the rule of the laws of physics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His balance, as fucked as it's been these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head spins and something threatens to snap his skull in tiny pieces and Loki holds something over the fire he lit in Goro's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone grabs Goro's arm, stopping his collapse before he falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's voices, too, one in his ear, a couple around him, one behind him that walks to come to his front, but he can't understand a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat closes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it opens again, it's filled with a million tiny things that shouldn't be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro coughs gravel and shrapnel and cotton and grate, and another pair of hands grabs onto him to keep him upright. Goro coughs blood and he doesn't inhale and someone lifts Goro's jaw, stretches out his windpipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passes out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of Robin Hood.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't wake up in the clinic, as he'd expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps awake as he's dragged through the door of Leblanc. The smell of coffee and curry mixed, a scent he's come to think of as comforting over the past few months, is nothing short of overwhelming. It turns his stomach and he feels the skin at the back of his neck stick with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot," he forces himself to grit out. It sounds off to his own ears. Like he hears it more through his bones than the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone answers him, but his hearing isn't working with him. His sight comes and goes, too, black at the edges until he blinks hard enough to shove it away for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tugs Futaba's jacket off his shoulders. "Hot," he repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the stairs for a second, just before his eyes completely give up on him. He can't keep them open. He tries, but he can't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of Robin Hood. Robin Hood's bow, stabbed into the ground. A multitude of bowstrings makes it a harp.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up in a bed that smells very intensely of Kurusu. He rolls over and dry heaves over the side of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window above the bed offers a cool breeze. It's relaxing for a moment, but the next moment he realizes his ears and nose are freezing and maybe a lot of shit about him is more fucked than he'd hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't even hear the voices when they speak, this time. He's only vaguely aware of someone trying to grab his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wraps himself in a blanket and hopes for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smells so much like him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In his dream, Loki's braids are white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening," Goro asks, and he's fifteen again, young and scared and with the terror of taking a life fresh in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're taking matters into your own hands," Loki tells him. His braids turn back to black, with the little red tint at their edge. "You are changing, my boy. Let us burn your distortions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughs. "Doesn't everything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red edges of his braids turn gold.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro wakes up with a long inhale and a terrible shiver. He yanks himself out of Kurusu's bed and hurries over to the couch. Someone is sitting there, but Goro has never cared less. He grabs an armful of blankets and buries himself in them, shaking and iced over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone warm wraps their arms around his shoulders over the blankets. Goro's bones settle down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he next opens his eyes, he can see almost as usual, and he can hear muffled, far-off sounds. He coughs to test his throat. It's clear if rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm somebody around his blankets moves to try and see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro moves to allow for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Takamaki. Of course it's Takamaki, who else would be this warm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi?" she says. Her voice doesn't match the movement of her mouth exactly. Can real life buffer? "You're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Goro says. His hearing goes out when he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you? Cold? Hot? We're kinda confused here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they are the ones who are confused, then what does that make Goro? "Cold. Hungry. My head hurts. Stop touching me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not actually..." but she pulls her arms back, hesitantly. "The blankets are thick, so I thought..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and that's why I'm not screaming for space," Goro says. His head is not happy that he said so many words all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly leans over and lies down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro dreams of an empty house. Not the one he grew up in. It's large and bright, and uncomfortable to walk in. He opens a door and he finds himself in one of his bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one was one he shared with three other kids. The window was faulty, and Goro had been unfortunate enough to join this particular foster home during winter. The kids would pile their futons close together so they could share the blankets and each other's warmth. Goro, being one of the oldest, usually took to the outside of the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest was only five. He was very healthy, though, so the cold didn't bother him much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Goro's dream, the pile is there but instead of the bright, colorful blankets the real thing was made of, it's Leblanc's dull covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pries some of them off to check if there's anyone in there. There is not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead he climbs through the window. The room had been on the third floor, but Goro enters another room instead of falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a classroom, and his first crush sits at his desk, pink nails holding open a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro walks through the blackboard, and he's in a police station, angry at the people there because they missed something obvious. He walks through a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's at the street, talking to his fans. He's in someone's mind and about to kill him. He's on the train to Shibuya. He's in a radio station with a mic in front of him and a host across him. He's at school. He's in Leblanc. He's outside of Sae's office. He's inside Sae's casino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's in the interrogation room, alone with a gun, and he shoots the only person in there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro does not remember waking up. He sleeps one moment, and is conscious the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps his eyes open and sits up with a deep inhale. Coffee and curry, and Goro's own sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takamaki isn't there, and neither is Kurusu. Goro finds Yusuke on the futon on the floor, cross-legged and scribbling furiously in a sketchbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is everyone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro coughs, but Yusuke doesn't react. He runs his pencil over the same spot, again and again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yusuke-kun," Goro tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louder. "Yusuke-kun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke snaps his head up. "Goro! You're awake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Goro says. "Where is everyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're downstairs, getting breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "You're skipping breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke smiles. "I know. But I really do not feel well enough to keep food down right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives himself a lot of leeway and stands as slowly as he can bear. "Let's go downstairs, then."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't shout," Goro hisses. He staggers over to the nearest booth and collapses in it. "How long was I out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quarter to thirty-three hours," Futaba says. She drags a chair over to come sit by Goro's side. "How're you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro thinks about it. He presses his lips together - his mouth is dry, he notices. As alluring as the smell of coffee is, he thinks it might not be a good idea to ask for a cup right now. "...Bad," he settles on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess," Futaba grumbles. "Food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit," Goro says. "I'm thirsty more than I am hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss passes a plate and a glass to Sakamoto at the bar who passes them to Futaba who serves them to Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's toast and water. Goro eats without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he notices that everyone else is also eating toast, so he has to ask. "No curry today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna start a batch," Boss says. "I'm not opening today, so I'm not gonna make any food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you closed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing is open today," Niijima says. "At least, not until later. Don't you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro now notices that none of them are wearing their schools' uniforms. Futaba and Kurusu are in pyjamas, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His confusion must've shown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's election day," Niijima says. "Everything is closed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's hand stops with the glass partway to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I should get going soon," Boss says. "You kids gonna be fine for a bit, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep an eye on him," Futaba nods. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, I wish I could go vote," Sakamoto grumbles. "Feels like this one is gonna count more than all others, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Kurusu says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll make sure to do our best," Niijima says. She turns to Okumura. "Haru, where are you registered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a ways from here," Okumura says. "I would be in a bigger hurry to go if we were registered at the same spot, Mako-chan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can drop you off," Boss says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro makes a choked sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh," Niijima goes. "Right. How about you? You know where you're registered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Goro knows where he's registered. He'd memorized the thing as soon as he filed the paperwork. Sakamoto is right - this election is far more important and far more personal than any other Goro will have to vote for in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima, Okumura - all three of them will be voting for the first time, and it's for something like this. Yeah, Goro would be pissed off too, if he was in the position of the other Thieves, underage and frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's hit with a different feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," he chokes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima frowns. "What do you mean, you can't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head. "I'm not-- I can't. Not now. I'm not-- sane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niijima tenses. "Akechi..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-can he register as an absentee?" Okumura tries. "He'll be able to vote later, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Niijima says. "I don't think so. Akechi, what are you saying? You know what to do, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," Goro says. He bows his back until his face meets the table and wraps his arms around his middle. "I can't."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro naps through most of the day. Mostly on Futaba's shoulder. Their height difference makes for an awful crick in Goro's neck, though, so he relocates to Yusuke's shoulder. That one is bony and uncomfortable, but Yusuke sits still enough that Goro finds one good angle and keeps it without an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't stay asleep for longer than an hour at a time. Not just because of the noise - since schools are closed, the Thieves hang around - but also because Goro keeps tossing awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's hungry one time, nauseous another, cold once then thirsty, then he really needs to get up and go vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss, Niijima and Okumura return after a long while. They bring Sae with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sits at the bar and asks for a coffee. Sleeping all day is probably bad, even if Futaba insists that's how she went through her own change of heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boss serves the order and Goro has just taken his first sip when the results of the election are announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shido won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's on for a press conference in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>grovels.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes blame for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begs for judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The reason president Okumura is dead... is because I was the one who killed him," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men on either side of him panic, moreso because they can't interrupt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shido asks, more or less, for the capital punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feed cuts off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can't form a single thought. He starts shaking, and he slowly puts down his cup. His shaking forms a shape in his gut that bubbles up to his lungs and spills out of his mouth, hurried and unbidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the bar, Kurusu laughs too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell fucking yeah!" Goro hollers, both fists up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell fucking yeah!" Kurusu echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the feed back on!" Goro calls at the small TV, as if the station itself can hear him. "Let's see him beg some more! Shitty asshole, d'you think he might be crying right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please let him be crying," Kurusu laughs. He has a nasty grin on his face, and he slams a towel down on the counter so he can gesture with both hands as he speaks. "That's such a large crowd watching him live! Hundred yen that the rest of this gorgeous mess will be up within the hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba laughs from her booth. "Thousand yen that it's being livestreamed, coffee boy! Security's trying to tackle anyone with a phone but there's too many of them there, it's a right mess!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro covers his face with both hands and breaks off into high-pitched, manic giggles. He curls his back. "I can't even see it and I'm sated! I heard him grovel for less than a minute and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking enough,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can you believe that?" His giggling chokes out of him. "This calls for celebration! Boss, can we drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way," Boss says. He has a concerned look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Goro doesn't care. Goro doesn't care about anyone who didn't join him in jeering at the TV.  He turns to Futaba and catches her jaw in both hands to smooch her right at the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Kurusu and catches his hands, brings them to his chest. "I could fucking scream right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah," Kurusu says, visibly caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Goro doesn't spare it a second thought because Boss serves sodas for everyone. Boss' own and Sae's are a different color, probably alcoholic. Goro is a little jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers!" Goro hollers. "To</span>
  <em>
    <span> that </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing mess, and the end of that motherfucker's career!" He laughs. "Hah, motherfucker. I've never let myself call him that." He shakes his head. "To rightful revenge, finally taken! Cheers!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro and Kurusu are in such high spirits that they hang a Phantom Thieves banner over the couch in the attic. It's awful. It's lovely. Goro would eat it if he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's starting to get a little manic, he notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also hasn't heard from Loki for a while, and when he tries addressing the Persona in his head, all he gets in return is a nod of acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's enough to know that he's still there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He's feeling better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be that he finally got to eat something after two days of straight sleep. It might be leftover glee from the election. It might be that his change of heart is taking root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro doesn't know. He just feels better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swings by the clinic and Dr. Takemi finally cuts off his prescription. Theoretically, Goro knows he should be asking for antidepressants, but unless that bitch of a mental state decides to show up to ruin his mood, he's fine to ride his high spirits for as long as he physically can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goro Akechi," he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arches an eyebrow. "It's a little late for introductions, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I don't think so. I think I won't be alright with myself if we part ways without my ever telling you my name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other eyebrow goes up to join its twin. "Is something the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gives her a quick bow. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Takemi. You very well may have saved my life. I owe you a great debt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my job..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would have been if you'd accepted payment." Goro smiles at her. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Takemi frowns. "You're talking like you're never going to see me again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a possibility. Without a prescription, I no longer have a good reason to come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can just come say hi, you know? It's not like I'll kick you out, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi," he smiles. "And no, sorry. Goodbye, doctor."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinjuku is different during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, the bright lights, the neon signs, the loud outfits all contribute to a hectic, uneasy energy that fits a red-light district nicely. During the day, everything pretty catches the sunlight in beautiful ways, every eye-catching thing is reflective rather than light emitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's easier on the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier on Goro's eyes, specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheap jewelry stands seem to be everywhere. Or maybe it's just that he's looking for them, now. Shiny metal and refractive gems. Pretty. Something small and instinctive inside Goro takes great pleasure at the sight of jewelry, for some reason. And there's so much gathered in one spot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops at one of the cheaper stands. The rings seem like the most practical accessory, but Goro rather likes his gloves. Bracelets tend to be less shiny and more rope. Goro can't for the life of him think of a single outfit with which he'd be able to show off a necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes keep jumping back to the earrings on display. They'd have their own movement, wouldn't they? Long dangly things that swish with every shake of the head, every nod, every turn. It would draw attention to Goro's neck. To his jaw, his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't have his ears pierced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He absent-mindedly thumbs at the lobe of one ear when the lady manning the stand starts chatting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he smiles, "I don't have much on me right now. Which is a shame, because I like what I'm seeing. Are you here every day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves the stand with one of the rings in his pocket. The lady hasn't noticed that it's gone, much less that Goro took it. Loki laughs in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles to himself, too. How adamant he'd been about not being one of the Thieves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune is at her table, a young lady in the seat across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro goes and stands nearby, takes out his phone and pretends to scroll through it. Mifune must know he's eavesdropping - she keeps changing the volume of her voice from a whisper to a loud proclamation, and the loud parts hint for Goro to leave. He doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the young lady leaves, Goro takes her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune crosses her arms. "It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro smiles. "I've done worse. Can I ask for a reading?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitates. "There's something... different about you, today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel much better than last time. You were right, miss, I only needed to ask for help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles with a proud set to her shoulders as she picks up her deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sentences and she's already caught on his silver tongue. Not bad. Not bad at all, Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffles. "Will you tell me your name this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Goro Akechi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune blinks. "I had a hunch, but wow... my little tarot stand got a visit from a celebrity? Not once, but twice? You honor me, Akechi-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs a laugh, hunching his shoulders just a bit. Just a little shy, enough that he looks flustered, but not so much that he doesn't look used to it. The delicate balance of the act comes easier to him now, even without Robin Hood. It's different without him - Goro has to actually think about what he's putting into the act, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to say..." Mifune starts. She draws Justice and places it in front of Goro. "You do look rather different than what you do on TV."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Loki is the one helping him lie with his smile now, Goro had underestimated her divinatory abilities. "A screen will do that," he lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spreads three cards in a column. "Do you have a specific question today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you see in my love life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She visibly twitches, her hands stopped mid-shuffle. "Is that all you want to ask me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Just a start." He slides some coins over to her. "Something easy to begin with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth twists, but she schools it in a second. She spreads two cards on each side of the column she made earlier and puts the rest of the deck down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," she says, and starts flipping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike the last reading she did for him, she doesn't speak until she's gone through all the cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your love life..." She looks up at him with a smile. "I see joy in the present. Maybe recent past."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods. "I asked my Hermit out. She said yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune claps. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rubs the back of his neck. Just a bit of embarrassment to keep it believable. "Thanks. I'm... glad I got to ask you about it beforehand. I'm not sure I would've found the courage without your reassurance." He's laying it on a little thick, but she bites so easily that he can't help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I'm here for!" Mifune laughs. "It brings me great joy when I can help my client's lives, even a little! Now let's see, what else..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro has been eyeing the Fool just to the left of his Justice since Mifune flipped it. It's reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm... What I see here, mostly, is that you've come to realize some truths about yourself. It looks like this was a struggle, but you've come victorious. I get a great sense of accomplishment from you. Extremely recent. I'd say in the past couple of days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More or less," Goro says. He picks up the Fool. "Is this your boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune looks away. Bingo. "That card is reversed, so no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's right-side-up to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns. "That's not how that works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, will you teach me how it works?" Goro asks. He starts picking up the cards and, when he makes a grabby motion, Mifune hands him the rest of the deck. "I have some interest in tarot, but I never had the chance to look into it. Could I ask for a quick lesson?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune rolls her eyes with a smile. "Sure. Give it your best shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Goro says. He shuffles like she had, flipping some cards upside down on the way. "Think of an easy question for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune nods. "I have one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pulls a card. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is a common characteristic among most of my clients?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro half-smiles. "Are you already thinking of a specific card?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she smiles. "You said to make this easy for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro flips. It's the Empress. "This means... hold on, I know this. Um, maternal energy or something?" Goro leaves Loki aside for a moment and tries some honesty. He's a detective, damn it. He can figure this out. "Oh, they're mostly women?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are!" Mifune says, clapping her hands softly. "Good job! Wanna try another one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Goro grins. He shuffles again. "Got a question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places a card down. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you actually believe in the divine, or are you trying to make a fool out of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wheel of Fortune. "You can't tell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "You were against it at first. Akira had to talk you into it." She bites her lip. She pushes some of the coins on the table back to him. "Let's do another one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro can already see this took a turn. He shuffles, draws a card. "What's your question?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune takes a deep breath. "Is Akira cheating on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight of Swords. Goro almost laughs, but he manages to catch himself. "I don't know what this card means, but I do know the answer to your question. Do you want to hear it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune blinks at him. "You know the... how do you-- you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro puts his free hand up. "Now calm down. It's not me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone?" Mifune asks. Her voice goes thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's... more than one," Goro says. "But I think you have it wrong, or maybe Kurusu was a dick and didn't explain things properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enlighten me," Mifune says, and now she sounds angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro finds the Fool card, the Lovers, the Chariot. He makes a triangle with them. "Alright, so this is Kurusu. And these two are two of his... hm. I want to say 'friends', but I'm pretty sure they're dating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune's face falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Kurusu is dating Lovers here, and he's dating Chariot. But Chariot and Lovers are also dating each other. Everyone's very happy about it." Goro makes a vague gesture at the three cards. "Look at this. So much love. But if he didn't tell you--" Goro slides the Fool away from the other two, and towards Mifune "-- then he's lying to you. He's hiding these relationships from you. And that's cheating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune frowns. She slides the Fool left and right with a finger as she thinks. "I mean... he never did say we were exclusive... And, I guess... he implied some stuff, sometimes." Her frown deepens. "Now that I think about it... we never said we were in a relationship to begin with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to hear about this miscommunication," Goro says. "If you like him, you should talk to him. You know he's open. He likes communication. So now the question is, how do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel about this?" Goro taps at the Lovers and the Chariot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune swallows. "Let's do another question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro picks the cards up and shuffles. "Alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Can I find happiness with Akira?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace of Pentacles. Goro now realizes that the circles that made him dizzy last time he was looking at these cards were the Pentacles. "I have no idea what this card means."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's opportunity," Mifune says. Her voice quietens. "I think it's a choice, here. A choice that I can't make alone, I think." She sighs. "Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Ace of Pentacles is opportunity..." Goro makes a mental note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's-- it's only the Ace. It's, you know, the first card of a suit, a beginning. Opportunity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Pentacles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usually they mean money. In general, they're-- material things. Worldly. Here, it would..." Mifune frowns. "How old are you again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm of age," is all Goro says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mifune hums. "Well, from that kind of answer I'll assume you can guess what Pentacles mean here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looks her dead in the eye. "Means he's a good fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, get your hands off my deck, young man."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Futaba I will trade you this ring for two thousand yen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a proposal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's a bargain. Buy this ring off me, I need money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, how much do piercings cost?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Shido out of the way, Kurusu can go to school again. And so can Goro, probably, but Goro didn't fake his death so he should've been fine either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro now knows his change of heart has been completed. If he were to continue the barbeque metaphor, Loki lit the fire in Goro's soul, chopped up pieces of his heart to roast, ate them, made them his own, and has now burned everything to ash. They're the same pieces, but they've been arranged differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro feels... reborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't even care that it's a cliche. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And, hell, after several days of genuinely feeling Loki moving parts of his brain to different places, Goro has the right to cliches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into a TV station mere hours after he's finally able to breathe easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, of course, causes chaos. He passed no less than two missing notices about himself on his way here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The station has a schedule that Goro has no right to interrupt with his impulsive whims, but there still manages to be a few of the station crew who bend themselves over backwards to get an interview out of him. They find a small, quiet room with a comfy-looking couch and sit Goro down. Two minutes of makeup is all they can fit in their schedule before a hostess takes a seat next to Goro and fixes her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set up a camera to point at them, and Goro pulls Loki close to him in anticipation. He's never done this without Robin Hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone counts them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are here today with an exclusive interview with the charismatic detective, Goro Akechi," the hostess starts without a moment's hesitation. "As many of you know, Akechi-kun had been reported missing for several days. Akechi-kun, we were all worried, and we're glad you're okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to be here," Goro says easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell us, what happened? Why have you been missing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Recently, I was injured in an incident, the details of which I can't discuss much. While I have fully recovered now, I'm afraid I was too out of it to make any kind of statement in the meantime. So, since I was recovering and not responding to anything, I was, essentially, missing." He smiles to the hostess, then to the camera. "I'm terribly sorry I caused you worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is enough that you're okay now," the hostess says. "Tell me, how will you proceed from here? Will your injury affect your life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pretends to think about it, hand up to his chin in thought. "I don't think so, no. Like I said, I have fully recovered. I believe I should be able to return to school work and detective work alike." He gives a little laugh. "Of course, I will first have to catch up with everything I've missed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Did you learn the results of the election, Akechi-kun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to forgive me, I was extremely preoccupied yesterday. I had to do a lot of paperwork in order to confirm my recovery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Does that mean you didn't have the time to vote?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I voted!" He turns to the camera. "I would never throw away a right and a duty such as that. As an adult citizen of Japan, I can proudly say I voted in full confidence." He turns back to the hostess. "So, would it be alright if you told me the results?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shido-san won," the hostess says. "His speech was moving, if a little confusing. You should be able to find it online and watch it yourself, but it's nothing Shido-san won't say again in his future speeches."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to look it up," Goro says. He's careful, and asks for Loki to help him with it. "Since I work with the police, I can't afford to miss little details, especially for something as significant as that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hostess nods. "Speaking of your police work - last time we heard from you, you were in pursuit of the Phantom Thieves. However, it's been weeks and no further word on the case has been said." She gives him a look that Goro marks as the second red flag. "Do you still believe the Phantom Thieves exist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro chokes his urge to instinctively and instantly reply with a positive. "I lead the arrest of their leader. I would sure hope I didn't arrest an innocent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure the boy you arrested gave you full reason to believe he was one of them," the hostess says, and now even her voice is a red flag, "But rumor has it he was only pretending, for fame. Did he really confess, or was he just commiting crimes that looked similar enough to the so-called Phantom Thieves' that you deduced he was one of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay that's too many red flags. Goro plasters on his best Loki-aided smile and flips the switch firmly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot disclose too much, you understand. That boy did indeed commit similar crimes. During the arrest itself, he strongly implied his identity, but refused to further comment during any of the multiple interrogations that followed. I myself interrogated him, but he refused to speak a word. Regardless of his alleged association with the Phantom Thieves, he was a criminal." He makes a soft frown. It looks more thoughtful than pissed, on an honest person, but Goro is not one of those. On him, on TV, it looks angry enough. "I was rather upset that he committed suicide. I believe he should have answered for his crimes in the eyes of justice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hostess nods, and Goro breathes. Clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your frustration is understandable, Akechi-kun. Sadly, I'm afraid this is all the time we have for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Goro says quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were very glad to see you. Thank you for being here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for having me."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Something's up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: elaborate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Look up the Phantom Thieves. Try to figure out what the public's opinion of them is, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: OOF dude you want to do that now? i'd wait a couple of days for shit to calm down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Now, please. While everyone's memory of last night is still fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: damn, okay,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: i guess i can ask nishima to check it out too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: where you at?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: Out. I'll probably be back for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle: kk see ya then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow: See you, sweetheart.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home," Kurusu says from his seat in one of Leblanc's booths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro frowns at him. "Joke's on you, as of today I'm out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made myself known. So no one should be alarmed when I turn out to not be missing. I'm just going to gather up my three whole outfits and leave." He climbs up the stairs to do just that. He has a tote bag with him, and it's just enough to fit everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu is still doing homework in the booth when Goro climbs back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Boss starts, "I'm glad to see you back on your feet, kid. Here, have a coffee on the house before you leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The honest thing would be to let him know that he has money now. The honest thing would be to pay Kurusu back for the clothes, or at least leave them here so Kurusu can get his money's worth out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Goro's heart is cradled in Loki's arms, so he takes a seat at the bar. "Thank you, Boss. You have been very kind in allowing me to stay here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," Boss mumbles. He starts fixing the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods and carefully does not imply that he's indebted. His words hold power. He won't give an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he keeps the clothes, he takes the free coffee. Futaba's jacket around his shoulders. Ann's hair tie around his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts pulling his hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't work with him, slips between his fingers. Is it the gloves? That's weird, Goro distinctly remembers that it had worked in the Metaverse. Did his cognition change how his hair interacted with his gloves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half-turns in his seat to take the gloves off, put them in his bag. He picks the hair off his nape first, but then changes his mind and goes for his bangs. Absentmindedly, he glances to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu snaps his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just snapped his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu snapped his eyes away from Goro's hair the same way Goro snaps his eyes away from Kurusu's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro lets his hair fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu suddenly seems very interested in his homework. His pen flips between his fingers, a nervous if impressive fiddle. He doesn't even know he's doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook. "Kurusu," Goro calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to turn to his name, he can't ignore it. His pen stops spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Line. Goro runs a hand through his hair, gathering it at the back. Kurusu's eyes shift around. He can't not look, not when Goro started conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinker. "That's a lot of books you have open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I've fallen a little behind on classwork," Kurusu settles on. "And exams are soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, indeed." Goro fixes his half tail in place. He pulls on it to make sure it's tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu does not stop looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tilts his head. "Do you see something you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if he hadn't asked that in a completely flat tone of voice, if he had been smiling, hell, if he had just not been frowning, maybe, just maybe, Kurusu would have taken it as flirting, and flirted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Goro asked that the way he did, and it was an accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu frowns back, stands, and absconds up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Well.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"sophie what the fuck," you say, "you can't end the fic there!"<br/>can't i? i wonder. it's a recovery fic, after all, and the boy recovered.<br/>now, might i direct your attention to a quick and simple change: this fic is now part of a series ;))))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at me on <a href="https://thephilosophah.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thephilosophah">twitter</a><br/>this has been done for <i>well</i> over a year so for once i'm confident i've edited it thoroughly. i'm actually super glad i waited this long cause this title is a very recent development! it's from a poem in Child of Light which i started playing only in the past couple of weeks. when i first read that poem i legit had to stop and just breathe for a hot minute, i kid you not i teared up. what a line.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>